Pleasant Hedgehogs
by R0ses
Summary: Sonic y Silver pertenecen a una mafia de esclavos sexuales,son asignado cada uno a distintos reyes,al rey Mephiles y al rey Shadow,con la funcion que deben seducirlos o nunca podran ser libres,¿Lo lograran?.
1. seducir al Rey

**Capitulo 1:** '' Seducir al rey''

~ Antiguamente familias eran causa de la pobreza,algunos solo se qudaban haci,otros robaban,otros trabajaban,etc. Pero algunos vendian a sus hijos a un gran cantidad de dinero, ¿y para qué?, realmente para ser esclavos,como esclavos sexuales o sirvientes,eran pocos los esclavos sexuales,pero eran los más beneficiado,ya que costaban millones,más que si eran pequeños y virgenes... Esta mala suerte le ah tocado a Sonic y a Silver.

Por un lado los padres de Sonic eran realmente pobres,no tenian como pagar sus deudas y todo eso,hasta que les llegó una carta diciendo que podian venderle su hijo por una gran cantidad de millones,los padres aceptaron la propuesta,Sonic sólo tenia 5 años,no entendia nada de lo que ocurria,se lo llevaron a un castillo,pero no era de un rey,sino de una Mafia que a sierta edad los mandan a seducir a una persona asignada,si no lo logran los jefes se quedan con ellos y hacen lo que quieran con ellos,Sonic no entendia nada de esto,era pequeño e iluso.

Por otro lado Silver no tenia padres,esta mafia lo encontró cerca del castillo,como vieron que estaba solo lo recogieron paraque fuera otro futuro esclavo sexual,Silver sentia como si lo adptasen,ya que estuvo solo toda su vida.

Al estar ahí se hizo gran amigo de Sonic,pasaban juntos,se hicieron muy buenos amigos. A ellos les enseñaban como seducir y esas cosas,para ellos era algo de lo más normal,ya que eran pequeños y no sabian que esas cosas eran pervertidas.

Al transcurso de los años,Sonic y Silver ya tienen 15 años,ya estan listos para ser mandados a las personas asignadas para seducir. Si realmente los descubren los mataran,ya esa mafia es prostitucion y es repugnante para ellos.

A Sonic se le ah asignado el Príncipe Shadow de Avalon.  
A Silver el Príncipe Mephiles de Souracon.

Ellos dos son hermanos,pero de distintos reinos,tienen la misma madre pero destintos padres,se metio con los dos Reyes,uno es padre de Shadow y el otro de Mephiles,realmente se parecen demasiado,son los dos erizos,Shadow con líneas rojas y ojos de color cambio Mephiles con líneas celestes un tanto oscuras y unos ojos verdes pero con mucha maldady sin expresar nada,y tampoco tenia boca,podia tener una pero duraba unos cuantas horas. Estos dos reinos estan a punto de iniciar una guerra,ya que Mephiles es el príncipe de la Oscuridad,su padre le insinuó desde pequeño que el mundo debe estar lleno de oscuridad y maldad. Estos dos lugares son vecinos y luego se iniciara la guerra.

Sonic se debera pasar por una Florerista,es quien arreigla los patios con flores y adorna el castillo con hermosas flores,pero ¿a eso irá realmente?... Absolutamente no, él hará esto para poder ser libre. A Sonic le dieron un mapa indicandole qué camino tomar y cuales eran los menos peligrosos,Sonic se puso su capa de color rojo y tomo su canasta de flores,era como un poco caperucita roja,pero esa era la idea.

Iba camino a su destino,no le costó mucho llegar,ya se encontraba en la entrada,en eso un guardiá se asoma y le pregunta:

-¿Quién eres?  
-Soy la florerista a quien han encargado...  
-Bien,pase.

En eso abieron las puertas,entro un poco nervioso,ya que llegaria el entrar al Castillo quedó asombrado,era gigantesto y bellísimo,_''Realmente esto es un paraiso...''_ pensó,sintió unos pasos acercandosele,dio la vuelta y vio que era una gata de color púrpura,con unos ojos de color amarillos.

-Buenos días,soy la reina,me llamo Blaze - Sonic se acordo de los modales delante de reyes y príncipes,este se inclino - Es un place alteza,soy la Florerista... - Sonic se avergonzó un poco al decir ''florerista'' ya que el era hombre - Me llamo Sonic... - Agacho la mirada ya que le daba tanta verguenza decirlo.

-Con que usted es hombre,¿eh?,bueno no molesta en lo absoluto ya que realmente las madres les dan trabajo a los varones aunque sean para mujeres.

Sonic al escuchar esto ya no se puso tan avergonzado - G-gracias...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no me dara tanta verguenza decir ''florista''...

-Ya veo,no te preocupes,no ahí de que avergonzarse,eso si es depende de como hagas tu trabajo te pagaremos bien.

-Realmente no me interesa mucho el dinero... - La gata quedó un tanto sorprendida,ya que a todos les interesaba sólo el dinero.

En eso un Erizo negro bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba a su madrastra.

-Oh,Príncipe Shadow,ya llego la florista.

Shadow solo lo miro,en eso Sonic reacciono - Ah,disculpe - se inclino y se puso un tanto avergonzado.

-¿Usted es un hombre verdad?

Sonic lo miro y se sonrrojo un poco,y agacho la mirada,en eso la gata habló.

-Sí,se llama Sonic,tu sabes que cuando las familias son pobres algunas madres hacen que sus propios hijos trabajen en cualquier cosa aunque sea de mujer.

Sonic no se molesto en lo absoluto que dijiera que era pobre,ya que no era haci,haci que no le dolia.

-Ya veo... bueno quiero que pongas primero unas cuantas flores en mi habitación empezando.

-Pero Shadow,deberia empezar por otra parte.

-No,quiero que termine primero con mi habitación,sigueme.

En eso Shadow empezó a subir las escaleras,la gata miro a Sonic y le dio la señal para que lo siguiera,Sonic subio las escaleras un tanto alejado de él,ya que realmente le daba verguenza,en eso Shadow paro y espero que lo alcanzara Sonic. Sonic solo miraba para abajo,cuando logró alcanzar a Shadow,este siguio caminando,mientras subian,Sonic se preguntaba _''¿Cómo estará Silver?''_,al acordarse de su amigo se entristecia ya que estuvo junto a él toda una vida.

xxx  
~Por otro lado,Silver le dieron el mapa,este se tenía que hacer pasar como una sirvienta,le dieron una vestido de Mucaba,un tanto corto,al verse al espejo se dio verguenza a él mismo,_''¿Cómo me hacen ponerme esto?''_,decía en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia su llegar al Castillo lo esperaba un mayordomo afuera.

-Buenos días,usted debe ser la sirvienta nueva.

-S-si...,me llamo Silver -

-Ya veo,usted es hombre,bueno no importa sigame.

Silver iba caminando junto al Mayordomo,se dirijeron a una sola donde se encontraba el Rey y el príncipe,el Rey no se quiso casar con ninguna Reina,haci que Mephiles no tiene Madrastra.  
Al entrar el Mayordomo se inclino y dijo:

-Sus majestades,buenos días,ya ah llegado la nueva sirvienta,su nombre es Silver.

A Silver le molestaba un poco que le dijiera sirvienta,se sentia desepcionado de él mismo y avergonzado. Silver se inclino - Es un placer.

-Bueno...pero cómo un crío es una sirvienta - Dio una carcajada al igual que Mephiles,ellos eran realmente crueles como se decia.

Silver se entristecio un poco y sólo agacho la mirada - N-no es mi culpa - El mayordomo lo miro y le puso la mano en su hombro.

-No es tu culpa que tu familia sea pobre - el Mayordomo le dio una sonrisa.

Silver se sorprendio un poco y sonrió.

El Rey se enfado un poco po el gesto del mayordomo - Dime crío,¿Cuántos años tienes?.

-Tengo 15 años...

-Realmente es un crío...no creas porque eres menor te trataremos con mayor delicadeza.

Mephiles solo se mantenia callado y miraba a Silver,hasta que habló.

-Deberiamos ver si hace bien su trabajo,para ver si se queda aquí dentro o el calaboso.

Silver al escuchar la palabra ''calaboso'',le vino un pequeño recuerdo,pero no pudo ver bien las imágenes...

-Tienes razón Mephiles...Bien haras primero las habitaciones,son 30 habitaciones y mañana haras el resto y veremos si te quedas en una habitacion o en el calaboso.

Silver quedó sorprendido,tendría que hacer 30 habitaciones en tal sólo 1 día y mñna el resto.

-Si quieres pequeño te puedo ayudar en 2 habitaciones - le dijo el mayordomo alentandolo

En eso Mephiles lo miro y le dijo - No,lo debe hacer él solo. - Se paro y le dijo sígueme.

Silver fue hasta él y lo siguió,eran tantas escaleras por subir,el Castillo era un tanto frío y sin vida,se podia ver en algunas partes marcas de sangre,algunos huesos y cosas haci. A Silver le dió un tanto miedo este lugar,pero no se daría por vencido,él lo hace por él y su libertad y para descubrir de su pasado.  
Mephiles dio la mirada hacia él, lo miraba un tanto curioso,se dio cuenta que estaba pensativo.

-¿En qué piensas?

Silver se sorprendio un poco a la pregunta ya que estaba en sus pensamientos,lo miro y se dio cuenta de que esos ojos verdes un tanto malvados y sin mostrar ninguna emocion lo estaban mirando,se puso un poco sonrrojado y agachó la mirada.

-Y-yo realmente no pensaba en nada importante...

-¿Pensaba en tu familia y que no los volveras a ver?

-No realmente,yo no tengo padres.

-Ya veo... - Mephiles se interesó un poco en él,ya que talvez sabia el significado de no sentir amor.

Silver se preguntaba al igual que Sonic,_''¿Cómo estará Sonic?'' _

Realmente era primera vez que se encontraba sin el uno al otro,desde que tienen 5 años han estado juntos y nunca se han separado para nada.


	2. Conociendo al Rey

**Capitulo 2:** '' Conociendo al Rey''

Ya se encontraba Sonic en el cuarto de Shadow,quedo asombrado,ya que era gigantesca y tenia adornos muy bonitos,Shadow se le quedo mirando por unos min. viendo la cara de asombro de Sonic.

-Creo que te gusta harto mi habitación.

-Es...muy bonita - Le dijo Sonic sin parar de mirar la habitación de Shadow,en eso miro un extraño objeto,era como una cajita musical,Sonic se le quedo mirando por unos min. en eso se acordo de su madre,cuando tenia dinero le compro una de estas para que pudiese dormir,Shadow se dio cuenta que miraba harto la cajita musical,se acerco y la abrio y empezo a sonar una dulce melodía,Sonic cerro los ojos y empezó a recordar a su querida madre,Shadow se le quedo mirando extrañado.

-¿Te acuerda algo especial estas cajitas musicales?

-Sí,me recuerda a mi madre...

Shadow se le quedo mirando con una mirada de tristeza - ¿Qué le ocurrio?...

-No losé... - Sonic abrio un poco los ojos,tenia una mirada muy trizte.

Shadow solo lo miraba,mientras la cajita musical seguia sonando,en eso la cierra,la toma y le dice a Sonic - Si realmente es especial para ti ... - Sonic se le quedo mirando un tanto extraño,en eso Shadow lo mira - Tomala... - Sonic quedo sorprendido por el gesto.

-Y-yo no,no podria... - se puso un tanto sonrrojado.

-Si es lo único que te recuerda a tu madre,entonces quiero que la tengas.

Sonic lo miro un poco sorprendido,no sabia que decir -Y-yo...no puedo...no se me permite...

Shadow levantó una ceja,queria que solo la tuviera -Porfavor,solo tomala - Este le dio una gran sonrrisa.

Sonic se sonrrojo demasiado,hasta era visible el rubor de sus mejillas - E-Esto... - agacho un poco la mirada para que no pudiera verle lo sonrrojado que estaba -la tomare,pero por el momento dejala aquí...

Shadow doi una pequeña risita -Esta bien,pero te la tienes que llevar,¿De acuerdo?

-S-si - Sonic dio una sonrisa

Shadow dejo la cajita musical donde estaba,dio un suspiro y lo volvio a mirar -Bueno,si quieres puedes adornar como tu quieras,a mi me da igual.

-De acuerdo,hare mi mayor esfuerzo.

-No,no te esfuerzes,has lo que puedas,lo que vale es la intención.

Sonic se sentia un poco extrañado,nadie loah tratado haci en su vida,ya que en ese Castillo de la mafia habeces les golpeaban y todo realmente se se daba cuenta pero se hacia el que no veía nada.

-Bueno ire a hacer unas cuantas cosas,de ahi vengo.

-Esta bien - Sonic se inclino

A Shadow no le gutaba mucho que se inclinaran ante él -Sabes,cuando estemos los dos solos,no es necesario que te inclines ante mi,no me gusta...

-L-lo siento...

-oh,no no no,no te disculpes,pero no lo hagas más ¿Si?

-Por supuesto- Sonic le sonrio,en eso agarro su canastita con flores y empezo a pensar como adornar.

Shadow dio la vuelta dirigiendose a la puerta,la abrio un poco ,en eso miro a Sonic,_''él es un tanto extraño...''_,pensó.A Shadow realmente le llamaba la atención Sonic,ya que encontraba que era un tanto misterioso.

~ xxx ~

Silver llego un tanto cansado a la habitación de Mephiles,se le hizo infinita esas escaleras,vio la habitación de Mephiles,era un tanto oscura y fría,Silver empezó a temblar por lo frío que hacia,era insoportable... _''¿Acaso tengo que seducir a un muerto?''_,Silver no dejaba de pensar en eso hasta que estallo y gritó.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mephiles se dio vuelta y lo miro un poco extrañado - ¿Qué te ocurrio?

Silver se sonrrojo de verguenza - Esque...nose...me acorde de algo... y por eso..no es nada importante - se le caian las gotas de sudor por lo nervioso.

-No mientas.

Silver lo miro y vio que se acercaba,Silver dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás,ya que le intimidaba demasiado la mirada de estaba un tanto cerca y cruzó los brazos y levanto una ceja.

-Dime lo que realmente te paso

Silver se sonrrojo un poco por un tanto cerca que estaba y miro hacia abajo - Ya te lo dije... sólo me acorde de algo del pasado ¿si? - Dio una sonrrisa falsa

Mephiles seguía mirandolo de la misma manera,en eso se le acerco - Vamos dimelo

Silver se sonrrojaba aún más y se ponia muy nervioso,miro de más cerca esos ojos verdes que no mostraban ninguna expresión alguna. - ya te lo dije no es nada - Por una extraña razon se acordo de su pasado...cuando caminaba vagamente,sin que comer y completamente solo...

Mephiles pudo ver la mirada de tristeza -Vamos puedes confiar en mi.

Silver lo miro y sintió confianza en él y le contó -Yo ...ya no quiero estar solo...

Mephiles lo miro un poco extrañado -¿Solo?

Silver asintio con la cabeza -Realmente...no quiero

Silver sintio algo frío en su cabeza,en eso miro y era Mephiles que le puso la mano en su cabeza.

-No seas tonto,ya eres grande,debes ser fuerte.

Silver se sonrrojo un poco -G-gracias...

Mephiles no dijo nada y se alejo,un poco sorprendido por lo que hizo,generalmente nunca habia tratado a alguien bien,pero le acordo a alguien,pero no sabia a quién...

-Bueno es mejor que empieces a hacer el aseo de las habitaciones.

Silver sólo asintio con la cabeza,se sintió un poco animado por el gesto de Mephiles,este no podia dejar de sonrreir.

Se subio a una silla y empezo primero en limpiar la gran lampara que tenia, le pidio a Mephiles que se fuera,porque su vestido era corot y sentía que se le veía todo.

~ xxx ~

Shadow se encontraba hablando con su padre,sobre la guerra contra la oscuridad de Mephiles,a Shadow no le parecía una muy buena idea,ya que queria conocer a su malvado hermano.

-Padre...¿No puedo conocer primero a mi hermano?

El padre lo miro muy sorprendidamente -¡¿En qué estas pensando?,¡¿Estás loco acaso?

-Peero,sólo quiero conocerlo,talvez su padre le mete cosas...

El Rey dio un suspiro y se tranquilizó un poco - Si realmente quieres ... pero lleva a alguien contigo,para que sea testigo de lo que pase,mandare una carta a ese Reino,por mientras piensa a quién llevaras.

-Gracias - Shadow se paro y empezó a pensar en a quién llevar._''¿Quién podra ser?...''_

En eso miro a Sonic que se encontraba en la sala principal poniendo flores,Shadow lo miro,_''¡ya sé!''_

~ xxx ~

El padre de Mephiles se rió a carcajadas y llamo a Mephiles.-Mirád lo que me ah llegado-  
En eso Mephiles empezo a leer la carta que había llegado,dio una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

-No losé...deben estar planeando algo.

-Talvez,pero como estoy tan aburrido iré a ver a ese desconocido ''hermano''.

-¡¿Qué?,¡¿Pero qué coños tienes en la cabeza?

-Talvez pueda matarlo altiro... - dio una pequeña sonrrisa - ganarme su confianza y matarlo repentinamente.

-Tienes razón...eso si lleva a alguien contigo para cuando lo asecines tengas un testigo diciendo que tu no fuiste.

-Esta bien...aunque me carga la acompañia...

Dio la vuelta y se dirijio a su habitacion,en eso vio a Silver durmiendo en el pasillo,ya que estaba cansado de haber limpiado las 30 habitaciones,que con mucho esfuerzo las termino de limpiar todas,Mephiles lo tomó y se dirijio a su habitacion,le sacó el vestido de mucaba y lo acostó,en eso vio como Silver se acurruco entre las sabanas,Mephiles se preguntaba por qué sentia algo especial por este se dirijio a la puerta y se fue.


	3. Encuentros de hermanos

**Capítulo 3:**'' Encuentros de hermanos''

Ya ah amanecido,Silver abrió peresosamente los ojos y se estiro,y en eso reacciono,_¿Donde estoy?_,se preguntaba extrañado y tratando de reconocer el lugar.

-Hasta que alfin depiertas.

Silver miro sorprendido ya que se encontraba alguien ahí,se dio cuenta que era Mephiles,que estaba sentado en una silla de la habitación,en eso Silver se sonrrojo y tapo su cara con las sábanas.

Mephiles se paro y se dirigió hacia él - Quiero que me acompañes a una parte hoy.

Silver lo miro - ¿A donde?

-A un lugar.

-P-ero tengo que hacer el aseo...

-Da igual eso,esto es más importante...veras me juntaré con alguien y quiero que me acompañes,no tengo a nadie más quien me acompañe.

A Silver le dio un poco de miedo esto,ya que pasaron hartas cosas por su cabeza,Mephiles se dio cuenta de que estaba pensativo y algo preocupado -No te preocupes,no te vendere,si esque eso estas pensando.

Silver lo miro y no pudo aguantar la sonrrisa,realmente confiaba en Mephiles.

-Bien,vamos iremos ahora.,eso si no te pondras ese vestidito -le paso un capa de color azúl.

Silver se dio cuenta que su vestido estaba lejos y se sonrrojo.

~ xxx ~

Sonic ya se desperto en la habitacón que le dijo Shadow,Sonic se desperto bien animado,en eso vio en el mueble del lado suyo que estaba la cajita musical,Sonic la quedó mirando,la tomo y la abrio,realmente le recordaba tanto a su madre...El sólo queria encontrarla y estar en sus brazos como cuando era pequeño,una lágrima pasó por sus mejillas,en eso no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar,y solo tapo su cara con las sábanas,_''Cómo la extraño ... aunque ni recuerde su cara...''_  
En eso alguien abrio la puerta,Sonic quedó sorprendido y empezó a secarse las lágrimas de la cara,al ver era Shadow,que lo quedó mirando un poco preocupado ya que lo vio llorar.

-Sonic,¿Estás bien?...

Sonic le sonrrió -No es nada Shadow...

En eso Shadow miro que estaba con la cajita musical,_''Realmente extraña a su madre''..._

-Bueno como estas un tanto trizte,quiero que me acompañes hoy a un lugar.

-¿A un lugar?,¿Qué lugar?...

-Tengo que juntarme con alguien y quiero que vengas conmigo.

Los ojos de Sonic se ampliaron demasiado y un recuerdo vino a su cabeza.

_-''Tengo que juntarme con alguien y quiero que vengas conmigo''_

A Sonic le empezaron a caer lágrimas desesperadamente - ¡NO! - Puso sus manos en su cabeza y su respirasión se volvio agitada,no soportó escuchar esa frase.

Shadow lo miro extrañado,se acerco a él y puso una mano en la cabeza de este,Sonic se sorprendio y lo miro -No ahí de que preocuparse,estaras bien - Shadow le sonrrió y le secó las lágrimas.

Sonic se sonrrojo y asintio con la cabeza.

-Bien vamos ahy que ir,ponte tu capa roja y vamos.

-S-si

~ xxx ~

Se encontraba Mephiles apoyado en un árbol impaciente,mientras miraba a Silver,que trataba de cazar una mariposa y no lo conseguía,daba pequeñas risitas de como Sivler no podia conseguir atrapar a esa mariposa,Silver estaba un poco frustrado por no conseguirla,hasta que la mariposa empezo a desender un poco más lejos,silver estaba apunto de agarrarla hasta que choco con alguien y callo brutalmente al pasto.

-¡Auch!

En eso miro hacia arriba y vio a un erizo paresido a Mephiles,lo miro un poco confuso y luego miro a Mephiles que miraba despreciadamente al erizo igual que él,en eso la mariposa volvio a donde Silver,y este no le dio importancia a Mephiles y al otro erizo y siguió jugando con la mariposa,se quedo quieta. la iba a agarrar pero choco denuevo con alguien.

-¡Auch!

En eso miro con quien choco ahora y vio a Sonic,Silver se frotó bien los ojos para ver si no era producto de su imaginación.

-¿S-Sonic?...

En eso Sonic lo miro y se dio cuenta que era Silver,se puso muy contento al verlo y se le lanzo a abrazarlo.

-¡Silver!

En eso lo abrazo muy fuertemente y Silver tambien lo abrazó,ya que eran amigos de toda una vida.

-Sabes siento que hace años que no te veía,realmente me es dificil estar lejos de ti,eres como mi hermano.

-yo igual Sonic,realmente esto es dificil...

Shadow y Mephiles miraron sorprendidos,no podían creer que se conosieran,quedaron un poco extrañados... se preguntaba que era lo que escondían...

Mephiles miro a Shadow - ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Shadow miro a Mephiles y suspiro - Sólo queria conocerte.

Sonic y Silver miraron a Shadow y a Mephiles,se miraban con un gran desprecio,se asustaron un poco...

-¿Y para que conocerme?

-Realmente no losé,¿sera porque somos hermanos y nunca nos hemos visto?

-mmm...

Sonic y Silver quedaron sorprendidos,ellos dos eran hermanos,Silver le susurro al oido a Sonic-¿has conseguido dar el primer paso?.

Sonic solo nego con la cabeza -¿y tú?

-No...lo peor que sino lo hago...no podre descubrir de mi pasado.

-Y si yo no lo hago no podre encontrar a mi madre...

los dos erizos se entristecieron.

-Vamos Silver no estemos tristez,¡Vamos a lograrlo!

En eso Shadow y Mephiles miraron a Sonic un tanto dudosos.

-¿Lograr qué? -Quién le pregunto fue Mephiles con una voz muy fría y seria.

Sonic no sabia que decir - Eh..eh...-en eso vio la mariposa acercandose -¡ Atrapar esa mariposa !

Sivler se animo y fue a atrapar la mariposa dando un salto con ganas,pero no pudo ya que Sonic saltó sobre su cabeza para darse más impulso,Silver se enfurecio un poco,lo agarro de la pierna y lo tiro al suelo y volvió a saltar para atrapar la mariposa,pero Sonic lo empujo haciendo que callera.

-Grrr,¡Eres un maldito trampozo Sonic!

-Oh vamos es sólo un juego,¿Si?

En eso Sivler se tiro a Sonic y empezo a hacerle cosquillas.

-oye,no,no hagas eso,¡No! - Sonic estaba desesperado por escaparse de los dedos de Silver,ya que le hacia cosquillas

En eso Sonic lo empujo y Silver choco contra Mephiles,Silver lo miro y se sonrrojo un poco - D-disculpa Mephiles -En eso miro a Sonic con más rabia - ¡¿Como se te ocurre?

-oh Silver ¿Por qué tan sonrrojado? -Sonic se burlaba de Silver.

Silver se sonrrojo aun más - ¡Cállate!

Mephiles miro a Silver y dio una pequeña carcajada,Silver al escucharlo lo miro un poco sorprendido... Al igual que Shadow,tambien quedo sorprendido y pensó:_''Talvez en príncipe de la Oscuridad si tenga corazón...''._  
Silver se sonrrojo aún más,Mephiles le ayudó a pararse.

-Pero que crío eres,¿No? - Silver miro los ojos de Mephiles que ahora estaban expresando algo,Silver vio que le agarraba la mano y se sonrrojo,en eso la saco rápidamente y le dijo -Realmente lo siento je... - En eso se dio la vuelta y fue a donde Sonic.

Mephiles sólo lo miraba,en eso Shadow lo interrumpio -Dime,¿Qué significa ese chico para ti? - Mephiles lo miro un poco extrañado y cerro los ojos - Realmente no losé...pero siento algo que nosé que es...y que lo conosco de algún lado.  
Shadow lo miro un poco sorprendido y dio una pequeña risita -Será que...¿El príncipe de la Oscuridad siente algo por él?

Al escuchar esto Mephiles lo miro sorprendidamente -No entiendo a qué te refieres...

-Lo descubriras con el tiempo.

Mephiles miro denuevo a Silver y en eso miro a Sonic - ¿y para ti que es ese chico azúl?

Shadow miro a Mephiles y dio un suspiro -No sé,pero quisiera saber más de él... es una tanto curioso...

Mephiles dio una carcajada -La curiosidad mató al Gato...

-jeje,''Erizo''...

-Tienes razón...

Ya se encontraban los dos mirando a Silver y a Sonic que se quedaron dormidos y acostados en el pasto cansados que estaban de tanto y Shadow siguieron hablando,se estaban entendiendo muy bien,y paresiera como si se estuvieran llevandose bien.


	4. ¿Recuerdos?

**Capitulo 4:**''¿Recuerdos?''

Silver se despertó y vio que aún estaba en el mismo lugar que endenante,miro hacia atrás y vio a Mephiles y a Shadow durmiendo tambien,Sonic tambien estaba dormido,Silver se levantó,no se sentia para nada bien,estaba un poco mariado,apenas podia caminar,sus piernas no respondían,_''¿Q-ué me ocurre?...''_

Sonic se desperto y vio a Silver parado temblando - ¿Silver,estas bien? -Sonic se paro y fue hasta él,Silver no respondia,desconocia todo,sus sentidos no respondían -¿Silver?,porfavor respondeme- Silver miro a Sonic y este se sorprendio por los ojos de Silver,no tenian brillo alguno,en eso Silver se iba desmayando,Sonic reacciono y alcanzo a agarrarlo -¡Vamos Silver,no me asustes!

Silver respiraba con dificultad,y balbuciaba palabras en silencio y sin coherencia,Sonic no sabia que hacer,en eso escucho que Silver dijo algo en voz alta -Y-yo lo siento...-En eso lágrimas recorrian sus mejillas.

-¡Silver despierta!

En eso Shadow se desperto preguntandose por qué Sonic gritaba,Mephiles tambien se desperto,vieron a Sonic sujetando a Silver,aún respiraba con mucha dificultad,Mephiles se incoporo y fue hasta donde estaba Sonic y Silver,en eso se agacho y puso su mano en la cabeza de Silver.

Silver al sentir la mano se asustó demasiado,aun tenia sus ojos sin brillo alguno,era como si fuera otra persona,se levanto de golpe y salio corriendo,aun estaba mariado y respiraba con dificultad.

Sonic quedo un tanto sorprendido -Él...nunca habia actuado haci-se paro y fue tras él.

Mephiles y Shadow se miraron extrañados y se preguntaban ¿De donde se conocen?...,se levantaron y fueron tras Sonic y Silver.

Sonic pudo alcanzar a Silver,le agarro del brazo -¡Silver,por favor reacciona!.

-¿Q-Quién eres tú?,sueltame tengo que ir por ellos o será demasiado tarde.

Sonic quedo sorprendido,no sabia a que se refería -¿A quienes?.

En eso Silver se volvio a desmayar,Sonic lo agarro y vio que su respiración volvio hacer normal,empezo a abrir un poco los ojos y este se dio cuenta que volvio el brillo en sus ojos,Silver quedo un tanto sorprendido y se sonrrojo un poco y se preguntaba por qué Sonic lo miraba haci y por qué lo sujetaba -E-sto Sonic,¿ocurre algo?.

Sonic sonrrió y lo abrazo fuertemente -volviste...

-Pero si nunca me fui,eh estado durmiendo todo este rato...

Sonic se sorprendió,que significaba esto,¿Silver abrá recordado algo de su pasado?

En eso llegaron Shadow y Mephiles,en eso Mephiles se acerco a Silver y solo lo miraba un tanto preocupado,Shadow se acerco a Sonic y se sentó a su lado,Sonic se sonrrojo demasiado,y agachó la mirada para que no pudiera ver el rubor en sus mejillas,en eso Shadow le pregunta -¿Cómo esque se conocen?...

Sonic quedo un tanto sorprendido,no sabia que responder,miro a Silver y él le miraba de la misma manera,no sabian que decir. En eso Silver les dijo -Nosotros somos amigos desde la infancia

-S...si.

Mephiles y Shadow se miraron dudosos,en eso Mephiles se paró y les dio la espalda -No mientan

Silver y Sonic quedaron sorprendidos,realmente no sabián que decir,en momentos como estos nunca les dijieron que decir,como actuar o qué desbió la mirada hacia Silver,mirandolo directo a los ojos,Silver agacho la mirada y se sonrrojo un poco.

-S-sonic...

Sonic miro a Silver -¿Qué pasa si le decimos la verdad?-Sonic sintio como si un rayo lo partiera,abrio demasiado los ojos por lo que le pregunto Silver,se paro desesperadamente y dio unos cuantos pasos para atras -N...no

-¿Por qué no?...

-¡Porque no!,osino nunca podremos ser libres,¿eres un idiota o qué?

Silver quedo sorprendido,él nunca lo había tratado haci,pero más quenada porque a Sonic se le salio un se tapo la boca y salio y Shadow solo permanecían callados y sorprendidos por lo que dijo ''osino nunca seremos libre''.Shadow se acerco a Silver -¿Qué quiso decir con eso?...

Silver no sabia que decir,se puso muy nervioso y para que no los descubrieran habló -E-esque,si no hacemos que sus reinos se lleven bien,no podremos ser libres,es eso - Silver dió una sonrrisa falsa y penso en su mente _''realmente soy un idiota...''_, Mephiles y Shadow se miraron un poco dudosos -¿Llevarnos bien?...

-S...si,esque somos de una organización que solo quieren el bien y todo eso,y si no logramos esta misión.. - Silver agacho la mirada - no podremos liberarnos y vivir tranquilamente... - aunque es mentira lo de la organizacion del bien,penso en realmente en si no lograban seducirlos.

-¿Cómo es eso? - Shadow miro un poco dudoso.

-Esque veran si no lo logramos es porque realmente no fuimos los indicados y generalmente los matan o cosas haci... - Shadow y Mephiles escuchaban atentamente a lo que decia -Yo con Sonic estamos ahí desde que teniamos 5 años,yo quedé atrapado en esa organización porque me encontraron solo y vieron que realmente no tenía padres,haci que me llevaron... pero por otro lado Sonic es el que más sufrio,ya que sus padres eran extremadamente pobre...y veran esta organizacion elejián a niños de gente pobre porque los compraban a una gran cantidad de dinero,haci que los padres de Sonic desidieron venderlo...realmente Sonic amaba a su padres,él siempre anhelaba con estar en los brazos de su madre denuevo,y ahora quiere hacer todo lo posible para ser libre y vivir felíz...

Shadow devió la mirada a la dirección donde se fue Sonic,dio un suspiro y fue a buscarlo.

~ xxx ~

-Maldición... - Sonic ya habia corrido lo más lejos que pudo,estaba lejos,se encontraba en un lugar muy bonito lleno de flores,miro el cielo y puso su mano en su corazón, pensó en su madre y en la melodía de la Cajita musical que era lo único que podia tranquilizarlo,en eso sintio unos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba,creyo que era Shadow,dio un suspiro y habló-Shadow yo realmente estoy bien ¿s...? - en eso sus ojos se ampliaron,vio a un erizo de color verde muy paresido a él,se paro rápidamente ya que conocía a este erizo pervertido.

Su nombre es Scourge,es uno de los jefes de la mafia,lo trató de violar muchas veces,a su suerte nunca lo logró,es realmente malvado,ya que generalmente los violaba y luego los mataba sin ningúna lastima alguna.

Scourge dio una sonrrisa malvada -Tanto tiempo sin verte mi querido erizo azulado -se acerco a él y lo agarro del brazo acercandolo a él -Algo me dice que aún eres virgen ¿no? - Sonic solo le quedaba mirando sorprendido y asustado,hasta que vio que Scourge se le acercaba más y más,en eso Scourge lamio su mejilla -Que delicia más grande.

Sonic trato de escapar pero este lo lanzo al suelo y se puso ensima suyo,y le agarro de las muñecas,Sonic pataleaba desesperadamente tratando de liberarse pero era inutil,Scourge tenia control de él,aparte tenia mucha más bajo a su cuello y empezo a morderle,Sonic se quejaba de dolor y desesperacion,esta vez no tendria la suerte de liberarse como otras veces,Scourge con una mano le afirmo las dos muñecas y su mano se desendio hasta su entrepierna,Sonic al sentir la mano de este en su entrepierna se empezo a desesperar aun más,pataleaba desesperadamente.

-P-porfavor Scourge dejame en paz...

-jejeje,¿y si no quiero?,me ire despues de habertelo metido,¿entiendes? - Sonic sintio el dedo de Scourge metiendolo,Scourge lo hizo para desesperarlo más,en eso Sonic empezo a sollosar,y con todas sus ganas grito lo más fuerte.

-¡S-Shadow!

~ xxx ~

Las orejas de Shadow pudieron captar un poco la voz de Sonic que lo llamaba,Shadow tomo el camino de donde vino la voz de Sonic,en eso Silver y Mephiles fueron detras de él,ya que vieron la cara de preocupación de Shadow,cruzaron un río a toda velocidad y pasaron por un bosque hasta que vieron a lo lejos como una pequeña pradera pero con flores,en eso se escuchaba aun más cerca la voz de Sonic,que gritaba desesperada mente.

~ xxx ~

-¡Dejame! - en esto Sonic logro darle una patada a Scourge y lo tiro lejos de él,Sonic se incorporó y trato de corre,pero Scourge le agarro la pierna fuertemente -Eres un malcriado ¿sabes?- lo tiro contra su cuerpo y lo puso boca abajo agarrandole las muñecas,Sonic sintio que algo chocaba con su trasero y que quería entrar,Sonic empezo a sollosar nuevamente desesperadamente,no queria esto,tampoco ser violado por Scourge.

-¡Ayuda!

-Gritar sera innecesario pequeño idiota -en eso Scourge empezo a ejerser fuerza y empezo a entrar en dio un grito desesperadamente ya que le dolia y empezó a llorar,en eso Scourge no siguió más ya que sintio hartos pasos,lo agarro y le tapo la boca y se lo llevo detras de un árbol,en eso vio a a tres erizos,dos eran paresidos,y el otro vio que era Silver,dio una pequeña sonrrisa al ver a Silver.,estaban lejos de ellos,haci que Scourge empezo con el vaiven con Sonic,este lloraba por el dolor y no podia gritar,ya que Scourge le tapo la boca,en eso Scourge se vino algo rápido en Sonic,este al sentir ese líquido quedo en estado de shock.

Silver miro hacia abajo y vio unas pocas gotas de sangre,en eso sus ojos se ampliaron y se asusto un poco y pudo ver un camino donde las flores fueron aplastadas,en eso siguió ese rastro de flores aplastadas y vio que terminaban detras de un árbol,trago saliva e iba a mirar detras del árbol,pero en ese minuto Scourge se tiro ensima de él,asustado este grito,en eso calló ensima de él -Tanto tiempo sin verte querido Silver -este quedó sorprendido,era Scourge,miles de recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza,sus ojos se ampliaron -¡Alejate de mi!

Mephiles y Shadow escucharon a Silver gritar y fueron a donde estaba,en eso lo vieron en el suelo con un erizo verde ensima de él,luchando contra él para que lo dejara en fue hasta donde él -oye tu,dejalo en paz

Scourge miro a Mephiles y no le intimido para nada su mirada -je je,¿osino que?

-te arrepentiras de haber nacido.

Scourge dio una fuerte carcagada,en eso Silver aprovecho y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo mando lejos de él -pero que atrevido Silver,debi haberte matado despues de haberte violado,nose como te di una oportunidad

Ojos de Silver se ampliaron -¡Callate! -Silver habia olvidado de que Scourge se lo habia violado,ya que fue algo que quiso olvidar,era una pesadilla,al recordarse ese recuerdo sentia las manos de Scourge cuando lo manosio,lagrimas salieron de sus ojos,y se tapo la cara con sus manos. Empezo a recordar todo lo que paso esa noche. Mephiles miro a Silver preocupado y miro a Scourge con gran desprecio -ya veras que te matare.

En eso Sonic logro pararse y se asomo,en eso vio a Mephiles,a Shadow y a Silver llorando tapandose la miro a Sonic y se soprendio,entre sus piernas tenia sangre y estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos y estaba templando y apenas se pudo parar,en eso miro a Shadow y agacho la mirada ya que le dio verguenza que lo viera haci. Sonic trato de dar un paso pero callo al seco,ya que le dolia su cadera,Shadow fue directo donde él y lo sostuvo -¿Sonic que paso? -Sonic le caian lágrimas,se sentia sucio y usado.

Scourge dio una gran risotada,Shadow lo miro enojado -¡¿Que le has hecho?

-pero que ingenuo,¿no te das cuenta?,fue mio

Los ojos de Shadow se ampliaron y le dio un poco de susto,miro a Sonic,este miraba para abajo y solo lloraba,al igual que Silver,este maldito erizo les hizo sufrir demasiado y tenia que pagarlo.


	5. Primer Paso

**Capitulo 5**: ''Primer paso''

Shadow se puso en posición de combate,Scourge solo se reía,Mephiles lo miraba enfurecidamente.

-Si realmente les importan estos chicos,¿Por que no peleais con los otros que tambien les arruinaron la vida?

Shadow y Mephiles lo miraron extrañado.

-De donde vienen es de una mafia y es como un ''reino'' por desirlo haci,si realmente quieren pelear conmigo busquenme allí -en eso Scourge salta a una rama de árbol -Sonic fue un gusto haber tomado tu virginidad.¿sabes? -Sonic amplio los ojos y agacho la mirada,en eso Scourge mira a Silver,que aún tenia las manos en la cara -jeje,vamos Silver,tu primera vez no fue tan mala,tu me dijiste que me amabas ¿no? - Silver se acordo cuando le dijo a Scourge que lo amaba,pero nunca penso que este se aprovecharía de esa manera y lo abandonara,se saco las manos de la cara y miro a Scourge con una mirada desafiante,en eso sin control alguno le tiro un objeto con telequinesis,cosa que ni sabia que tenia ese poder,Scourge logró esquivarlo,pero por poco,en eso dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Los demas quedaron un tanto sorprendidos por lo que hizo Silver,ya que eso no era realmente común,Silver fue hasta donde Sonic -¿Estas bien?

-¿Como crees tu?,no podre ni caminar-Sonic agacho la mirada y se daba asco a sí mismo,en eso miro a Silver -T-tu no me contaste lo que ocurrio con Scourge...

Los ojos de Silver se ampliaron y agacho la mirada,quedaron en silencio por unos seg. y hasta que Silver hablo -Y-yo recien recorde lo que ocurrio con él,mi mente bloqueó ese recuerdo,ya que para mi fue algo horrible - a Silver le calleron algunas lágrimas y apreto los puños.

Sonic lo miro un poco entristecido -No te preocupes,ya paso.

Silver miro a Sonic -P-pero ahora tú...

Sonic desbió la mirada -Esto es una verguenza realmente,hasta que consiguio su objetivo ese maldito - Sonic trato de levantarse pero sentía demasiado dolor,sus piernas temblaban,y luego sintió algo extraño recorrer por sus piernans,era un tanto pegajoso,Sonic se miro y era una mezcla de ''leche'' con ojos de Sonic se ampliaron y miro a Silver.

Silver estaba un poco sorprendido,no pensó que Scourge se viniera tan rápido...

Sonic se sento denuevo y estaba en un estado de Shock,en eso Shadow se le acerca y se pone alfrente de él,Sonic lo miro y se avergonzo más de si mismo,ya que ahora si se sentia como una prostituta.

Shadow se sento y lo abrazó poniendo la cara de Sonic contra su pecho,Sonic se sorprendio y sin control alguno empezó a llorar y hundio aún más la cara en el pecho esponjoso de Shadow.

Silver estaba preocupado por Sonic,iba a ir donde él,pero Mephiles le agarro el brazo,Sivler se sorprendio un poco y lo miro,la mirada de Mephiles era un tanto preocupada -Dime algo...

Silver solo lo miraba,en eso Mephiles cerro los ojos -¿Ese erizo que hizo contigo?

Los ojos de Silver se ampliaron,no sabia que decir,solo agacho la mirada y cerro los ojos.

Mephiles vio lágrimas recorrer por las mejillas de Silver,Mephiles suspiro y puso una mano en la cabeza de Silver -Todo estara bien... -le dijo pero como un susurro.

Silver siempre se sorprendia cuando Mephiles le ponía una mano en la cabeza,ya que a él le dijieron que Mephiles era una demonio,era malvado,que no tenia conpación con nadie .Pero Silver realmente lo veía de otra manera,su corazón latía rápidamente cada vez que Mephiles hacia eso,_''¿Qué sera...?''_ ,siempre se haciala misma pregunta,no sabia que era este sentimiento,Silver miraba directamente a los ojos a Mephiles,se preguntaba que pensaba él de si mismo,en eso Mephiles saco su mano de la cabeza de Silver y se dirijio a donde estaba Shadow con Sonic abrazados.

-Sabes,este día ah sido de locos y confuso...

Shadow miro a Mephiles y luego miro hacia Sonic y dio una pequeña risita -Realmente si que lo es...no sabia que habia otro ''reino'' por aqui.

-Creo que no es un ''reino'' legal,¿no cres que deberiamos unirnos eh ir contra ese ''reino''?

Shadow quedo un poco sorprendido por lo que dijo Mephiles,lo miro y le dijo-Tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo.

En eso Shadow cambio el tema -Sabes,yo tenia razón sobre ti...

-¿eh?-Mephiles lo miro algo extrañado -¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo creo que si tienes corazón despues de todo

Mephiles quedo un poco sorprendido,un lebe rubor en su mejilla se asomo,ya que sintio verguenza,en eso trato de hacerce el frío -Idiota...bueno me ire,tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre el plan y hacer una reunión...

-Si,le dire a mi padre.

Mephiles solo asintio con la cabeza,miro a Silver -Vamos.

Silver lo miro y asintió con la cabeza,luego miro a Sonic,que estaba dormido,en eso se acerca a Shadow y le dice -por favor...cuida harto de él...

-Te lo prometo - Shadow dio una lebe sonrrisa,Silver sonrrió y luego fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Mephiles para ir al castillo,tenían que pasar por un atajo que era espelusnante.

Silver realmente tenia demasiado miedo,más aun no podia ni ver por la oscuridad,Mephiles miro a Silver y vio que estaba asustado y confuso,Mephiles no se preocupaba por nada,ni por la oscuridad,ya que tenia una muy buena vista en la oscuridad,veía todo claro,en eso agarro la mano de se asusto un poco al sentir la mano -No te preocupes Silver,soy yo

Silver se sonrrojo un poco,porque le dio la mano,siguieron caminando mientras Mephiles agarraba de su mano,en eso Silver sentia como si Mephiles lo iba a soltar,este reacciono y con la otra mano tambien afirmo la mano de Mephiles,este se paro por un momento ya que Silver le agarraba con las dos manos su mano,en eso,se acordo que a Silver no le gustaba estar solo y que lo dejaran solo...

-No temas,yo no te dejare solo.

Silver miro sorprendido y se puso felíz,por lo que acaba de decir Mephiles,de ahí siguieron caminando,permanecieron en silencio caminado con las manos tomadas,en eso Silver pudo ver alfin luz,ya se podia ver el castillo.  
Al entrar el Rey estaba enfurecido porque Silver lo habia acompañado y se suponía que tenia que hacer el aseo del Rey agarro fuertemente a Silver del brazo y le puso una cadena en el cuello -Te iras al calaboso -A Silver le apretaba la cadena y más si tiraba de ella,en eso Mephiles se puso enfrente de su padre con una mirada desafiante -Dejalo

-Lo siento pero sabes que tenia que estar haciendo el aseo,aparte llego alguien nuevo y estan todas las habitaciones ocupadas...haci que lo siento.

-Se quedara en mi cuarto entonces.

-¿Qué?

Silver se sonrrojo un poco por lo que dijo de que se quedaría en su cuarto -Si se puede quedar conmigo,aparte recuerda que yo nunca duermo.

El Rey lo miro furioso y en eso tiro fuerte de la cadena del cuello que tenia en Silver,lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Mephiles,Silver dio un gemido de dolor y sintio como se iba callendo,pero Mephiles lo agarro,lo tomo y fue directo a las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

~ xxx ~

Sonic despertó,y estaba en su habitación,se dio cuenta que le habian curado ahí,y que tenia un parchesito,Sonic se sonrrojo demasiado y no aguanto las ganas de gritar.

-¡AHHHH!

En eso Shadow rápidamente entro a la habitación y se acerco hasta donde estaba Sonic -¿Qué ocurre?

-Esque...¿por qué tengo un parche? -Dijo Sonic con una voz muy timida y avergonzada.

-Bueno porque te cure,osino seguirias sangrando.

Sonic al escucharlo de sonrrojo aun más,era muy visible su rubor en la cara -¿T-t-tú me curast-t-e?

Shadow asintio con la cabeza y miraba como Sonic se escondia bajo las sabanas,  
dio un suspiro y trato de sacar a Sonic de debajo de las sabanas,en eso lo consiguió,pero tropezo torpemente y callo ensima de Sonic,los ojos de este se ampliaron demasiado al ver a Shadow tan cerca,se ruborizo demasiado y quedó paralizado,se quedo mirando los ojos color carmesi de Shadow,mientras este miraba esas hermosas esmeraldas que anhelaba con verlas de cerca,Shadow se empezó a acercar más y más hasta que sus labios rozaron,Sonic estaba paralizado y muy sonrrojado,cerro fuertemente los ojos,Shadow quería proseguir hasta que su madastra tocó la puerta -Shadow hijo,¿Estas aquí?

Shadow miro hacia la puerta y se frustro,ya que estaba ocupado en ese momento,se levanto y dirijio hacia la puerta.

Sonic aún estaba paralizado y sonrrojado aún ,se toco los labios con un dedo,_''é-l casi me besa'' _,en eso se incorporo y tomo la cajita musical,la abrió y empezo a sonar esa dulce melodía,la dejo ahí para que sonara y en eso abrazó la almohada,estaba pensando en lo ocurrido y en Shadow.

~ xxx ~

Silver estaba acostado ensima de la cama de Mephiles,la cama era grande y suave,Silver abrio la cama para meterse,mientras se acurrucaba empezó a ronrronear y cerro los ojos,Mephiles sintió el ronrroneo de Silver y se preguntaba ¿Qué era ese sonido?...

Se acero a Silver y puso su oreja cerca de Silver a escuchar ese ronrroneo,Silver sintió la oreja de Mephiles y miro que estaba cerca,dio un pequeño brinco,ya que se sorprendio -¿O-ocurre algo? -Silver se sonrrojo demasiado,en eso Mephiles lo mira con cara de duda -¿Qué sonido hiciste?

-¿Ah?

-Tú estabas haciendo un sonido extraño mientras te dormías...

-Aaaa...si si,es ronrronear jeje.

-¿Ronrronear?

-es cuando uno esta relajado,o cuando a veces te hacen cariño...cosas haci.

_''¿Cariño...?''_,Mephiles se sento al lado de Silver eh hizo que pusiera su cabeza a su pecho,Silver se sorprendio y se sonrrojo,en eso Mephiles empezó a acariciar sus espinaz de la cabeza -hazlo...

-¿Q-qué cosa?-Silver se estaba cohibiendo y sonrrojando demasiado.

-Ronrronea-la mano de Mephiles acariciaba con mucha ternura,Silver al sentir esas caricias,cerro los ojos y empezó a ronrronear sin darse cuenta,a Mephiles le agradaba ese sonido en su pecho,nunca lo habia escuchado y lo encontro muy agradable,en eso Mephiles se recosto poniendo a Silver en su pecho,para que siguiese ronrroneando,aun acariciaba su cabeza y espinaz,Silver abrio un poco los ojos y vio que estaba en el pecho de Mephiles,se puso algo nervioso y muy sonrrojado,le pareció muy tierno de su parte y hacia que ronrroneara aun más fuerte,en eso Mephiles quedo tumbado en un agradable sueño,con ese sonido agradable.


	6. Solo un beso

**Capítulo 6:**''Sólo un beso...''

Unos rayos de sol iluminaban esos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda,trato de incorporarse,pero aun le dolía demasiado su cadera,sus piernas y su trasero,se quedo tumbado en la cama,pensando aún en lo sucedido ayer con Shadow,en eso alguién entro a su habitacion,era justamente Shadow,cerro la puerta y fue hasta Sonic y se sentó a su lado -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele demasiado...-lo dijo como un susurro,puso sus manos en sus hombros,acordarse de lo ocurrido le daba asco y repugnancia.

Shadow abrazo a Sonic,haciendo que este se sonrrojara demasiado -no te preocupes por nada...ya paso,ese maldito las pagara...

Sonic abrazo fuertemente a Shadow,se sentia protegido al estar con él,sentia como si él fuese su protector.

-Es mejor que te quedes en cama todo el día,ahora vine a curarte.

Sonic se avergonzo un poco y se sonrrojo -N-...no es necesario-dio una pequeña sonrisita un tanto nerviosa.

-No digas eso,si te curo te vas a ir mejorando más pronto,solo tengo que cambiar el parche y ponerte un líquido para que se curen las cicatrices y no sangren.-Shadow se paro y fue a buscar las cosas que estaban ensima de un mueble. Las tomo y fue directo hacia Sonic.

-Ponte boca abajo,¿si?

Sonic sentia demasiada verguenza,no podía creer que Shadow hiciera esto,como este no hizo caso a sus indicaciones Shadow lo puso boca abajo -No creas que soy un pervertido.

-De ninguna man-...nera -Sonic se ruborizo demasiado,Shadow virtio un poco de líquido en su dedo y empezó a introdusirlo en sentir el dedo,Sonic dio un gemido lastimero,ya que le ardía,pero al igual que gemidos de placer iban saliendo,hundio la cara en la almohada,ya que no queria que escuchase sus se percato de los gemidos de Sonic,saco su dedo y virtio un poco de líquido en el trasero de Sonic -Listo,haci te sentiras mejor.

_''Querras decir peor...''_ ,a Sonic por instinto se le habia parado,Shadow le puso una vendita porsiacaso,y se levanto a lavarse las manos,despues de lavarselas vio que Sonic aún seguía en la misma posición y que no se movia ningun poquito,en eso se acerco a él.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Sonic lo miro y miro para abajo -P-podrías mirar hacia la ventana un momento...por favor...

Shadow le hizo caso y miro hacia la ventana,no sabia que le ocurria a Sonic y por qué le dijo que mirara hacia la ventana,en eso Sonic se metio rápidamente bajo las sábanas,para que Shadow no viera su miembro parado.

-Listo...-Sonic estaba sonrrojado y respiraba un poquito con se dio vuelta y vio que estaba respirando dificuosamente y que estaba demasiado sonrrojado.

-¿Tienes fiebre?-puso su mano en la frente de Sonic para ver si tenia temperatura,a Sonic le dolia su miembro,ese era su problema,_''Con un simple dedo me exito,que estupidez''_ ,Shadow no entendía nada de lo que le ocurria a Sonic,en eso se sento a su lado -Enserio...¿qué te ocurre?

-N-...no es nada Shadow,es sólo que me dolio demasiado por la heridas,es solo eso.

-Bueno si es eso-Se paro de la cama y fue hacia la puerta -De ahí te vengo a verte-Shadow se fue y cerro la eso Sonic con todas sus fuerzas trato de ir al baño,_''me duele la cadera,el culo,las piernas y ahora el miembro,¿algo más?''_ ,Sonic no sabia que hacer con este pequeño incombeniente,se acordo de lo que le enseñaron en la mafia,que cuando estuvieran haci tenian que... sintio un poco de verguenza,cerro la puerta y se sento,_''Bueno después de esto me dare una ducha...obio''_ ,estaba un poco dudoso en hacer esto,pero no podía dejarlo haci,costará mucho que baje.

~ xxx ~

Silver desperto peresosamente,ya que un rayo de lúz le daba justo en la cara,en eso miro a su lado y Mephiles seguía junto a él,Silver se ruborizó al verlo,no podía creer que se haya quedado dormido ensima de su pecho,en eso volvio desendio lejos de Mephiles a acurrucarse,se frustro un poco ya que ese lado de la cama estaba helado.

Mephiles desperto y vio que Silver estaba lejos de él,se acordaba cada vez de ese agradable sonido que le hizo dormir por segunda vez en su vida,ya que él nunca duerme porque no le gustaba,aparte no se dormia con solo cerrar los ojos,Mephiles se traslado al lado de Silver y lo abrazo por la espalda,Silver se sorprendio un poco,y se puso muy rojo,en eso no aguanto más y dio un brinquito que hizo caerse de la lo miro un tanto extrañado -¿Qué te ocurrio? -la mirada de Mephiles era un tanto frustrada.

-Y-y-o me sorprendi,solo eso-Silver se tapaba las mejillas por lo sonrrojado que estaba.

Mephiles dio un suspiro -Lo siento...

Silver lo miro con cara de duda, _''¿Lo siento?'' _,realmente no sabia porque se disculpaba.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?...

-Yo no sabia que te molestaba.

Silver se sonrrojo un poco y se puso de pie,se acosto denuevo junto a Mephiles, miraba hacia abajo y estaba muy sonrrojado,en eso dejo que sus impulsos se apoderaran de é tiro contra el pecho de Mephiles y lo abrazo fuertemente,este quedo sorprendido por el gesto - a-mi no me molesta...

Mephiles cerro los ojos y empezo a acariciar sus erizos y su cabeza,sintió denuevo ese sonido agradable de parte de Silver,este por otro lado era débil por esas caricias de Mephiles,y movia la cabeza contra el pecho de Mephiles,en eso sus miradas se encontraron,Silver se ruborizo aun más,sobre todo cuando Mephiles puso su mano en la mejilla de Silver y la acaricio,Silver tenia los ojos semi-abiertos,su corazon latia fuertemente,le daba igual que Mephiles no tuviera boca,con sus acaricias era más que felíz,Mephiles aun acariciaba su mejilla y se iba acercando más a é eso su padre le dio una patada a la puerta,Silver se asusto un poco y se alejo de Mephiles,este realmente se enfurecio,tenian que interrumpirlo.

-Hijo,la princesa está aqui,y te trae una gra propuesta- en eso entro la princesa,era de color rosada y tenia unos ojos verdes hermosos,realmente era hermosa.

-Buenos días Príncipe -esta se inclino.

-¿Qué quieres? -Mephiles le pregunto fríamente.

Ella se enojo un poco por la actitud de Mephiles -ash,vengo a pedirte que seas mi esposo. -Mephiles la miro interesado,tomo de sus manos y la miro con los ojos semi-abierto -¿Para qué mi queri Amy?

-Ya sabes,ahy que buscar esposo y todo eso,y eres uno de los más cercanos,aparte podriamos unir fuerzas para detruir el reino de Shadow.

-Sabes no me interesa destruir ya el reino de mi hermano,tengo otro objetivo,aparte veras -Rodeo a Silver con un brazo -me interesa solo este chico,haci que te puedes retirar -Silver se sonrrojo por lo que dijo,pero sabia que lo hacia para que no siguiera insistiendo,haci que no dijo nada.

Ella miro despreciadamente a Silver -pero vaya que te fijas en un chico,más si es tu esclavo jaja,que patético.

Mephiles se enojo por lo que dijo -Si fuera mi esclavo ¿Tu crees que estaria durmiendo conmigo?,¿crees que lo tendria aqui en el castillo y no en el calaboso?,¿crees que no diria que me interesa?...piensa un poco,no sabia que las princesas eran tan ingenuas.

Ella lo miro realmente enojada,en eso miro a Silver y le hablo -Eres un idiota,el realmente está jugando contigo,al igual como lo hizo conmigo -Esta se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo de la habitación,Silver se sorprendio un poco por lo que dijo _''¿realmente estara jugando conmigo?...''_

~ xxx ~

Sonic estaba aburrido de estar en cama sin hacer nada,lo único que hacia era leer libros,aparte ni le gustaban los libros,y este libro era sobre una princesa.

_''...Su mano agarró,le prometio volver por ella y que llegaria a llevarsela,el le dijo que no importase cuantas veces le dijieran que no estuviera con ella,su corazon siempre le pertenecería a solo a ella,aunque ella sea pobre y no sea una princesa,los sentimientos son los que valen,no la riqueza ni la lujuria._

_Ella le dijo que no importase cuantas veces le trataran de matar,su alma y cuerpo siempre le pertenecerán a él y que nunca dejara de pensar en él,se abrazaron y se dieron un beso,este es el último beso,ya que el Príncipe no la vería por unos largos años...''_

-Pero que carajo...esto es demasiado trízte y dramático...

En eso Shadow entro a su habitación -Lo siento por tardar tanto,esque ya sabes,hablaba con mi padre...

-oh,realmente no importa Shadow,eres el príncipe despues de todo.-Sonic volvio a leer ese libro tan dramático y trizte,se intereso demasiado en el se acerco y se sento junto a él -¿Que lees?.

-Lo siento por tomarlo sin permiso,esque estaba allí ensima y quise leerlo,se llama ''Amar no es pecado''

-y ¿De que setrata?

-Se trata que un príncipe se enamora de una mujer que es extremadamente pobre,a él le da igual eso,él veia lo que valian las personas,daba igual si eran ricas o pobres, se enamoraron,pero no se les permite,por eso él se la lleva a un lugar lejano para que no la matasen,le dice que lo espere unos años,que volvera,ella confía en él y ahí voy jejeje.

-interesante... -en eso Shadow se mete bajo las sabanas y se pone al lado de Sonic para leer aquel libro,Sonic se sonrrojo demasiado,y siguío con su lectura.

_''...Ella rezaba todos los días por él,para que lo protejiera y no le pasara nada._

_Él estaba un tanto trizte ya que queria solo estar con ella y poder besarla,estos sentimientos eran un infierno,él no pudo más y fue tras ella...''_

Sonic no pudo seguir con su lectura ya que Shadow bajo el libro para que Sonic lo mirase,Shadow lo miro con los ojos semi-abiertos,con una mirada muy sensual,en eso acaricio la mejilla de Sonic haciendo que este se sonrrojara,en eso se acerco y le dio un dulce beso,Sonic quedo en un estado de Shock,no sabia que hacer,Sintio las manos de Shadow que se posaron en su cintura,Sonic se acordo que cuando les dieran un beso tenia que rodear el cuello,Sonic lo hizo y rodeo el cuello de Shadow.

~ xxx ~

Aún pensaba por las palabras de esas Princesa _''él esta jugando contigo...'' _,él sabia que no tenia que creerle,confiaba en Mephiles,pero estaba en la duda si esque era verdad,Silver quedo exausto por haber hecho el aseo por el resto del castillo,se fue a la habitación de Mephiles y se recosto por un momento,agarro una almohada y la abrazó fuertemente,_''Que pasa si realmente es verdad...''_ ,en eso entro Mephiles un tanto furioso y vio a Silver abrazando la almohada,en eso se acerco a él -¿Que pasa Silver?.

Silver no respondia,sólo hundía la cabeza contra la almohada,Mephiles dio un suspiro.

-¿Es por lo que dijo esa tonta no?.

Silver seguía sin responder,en eso Mephiles se acerco más a él y se saco un guante,Silver vio que tenia unas filozas garras,_''¿me matara acaso?''_ ,en eso agarro a Silver del hombro para que no escapase,Silver se asusto demasiado ¿Qué le iba hacer?,en eso Mephiles le rasjuño con la garra el hombro,haciendolo sangrar un poco,Silver gimio por el dolor,en eso Mephiles se paro y le dio la espalda,Silver no pudo ver lo que estaba haciendo,tenia su mano en el hombro,ya que le dolía aunque haya sido con un dedo,en eso Mephiles se puso el guante denuevo y se dio vuelta,Silver quedo sorprendido cuando lo vio,tenia boca.

En eso se acerco a Silver,trato de alejarse pero Mephiles lo agarro denuevo con todas sus fuerzas,Silver gimió de dolor,no sabia si gritar para pedir ayuda.

-Silver,no te hare nada malo.

Silver lo miro extrañado,en eso Mephiles se agacho más -Lo que dijo esa tonta no le creas,tu no eres mi juguete y no estoy jugando contigo...

Mephiles agarro la mano de Silver y se la puso justo donde se encontraba su ''oscuro'' corazón,Silver sintio que lo latidos eran rápidos.

-Yo...no sé que sentimiento es este...pero siento aparte que te conosco de otra pate...

En eso Mephiles se acerco a Silver y le planto un beso,con su boca temporal,Silver se sonrrojo demasiado y quedo en shock,en eso sintio las manos de Mephiles acariciandole,pero esta vez la espalda y el pecho,Silver se dejo llevar y cerró los ojos.


	7. Pasión y lujuria el pecado de control

**Capítulo 7:**''pasión y Lujuria sin control'' 

(Silver)

Silver estaba en shock por el beso de Mephiles,y solo se dejo llevar,mientras que Mephiles le acariciaba su espalda y su pecho,en eso los ojos de Silver se ampliaron al sentir la lengua de Mephiles pidiendo sabia dar besos,solo abrio un poco la boca para darle el paso a Mephiles,sintio la lengua de este explorando toda su boca y a la vez jugando con la lengua de Silver,en eso por falta de aire se separaron.

Silver solo miro hacia otro lado un poco avergonzado,Mephiles solo sonrrió y empezo a besas y lamer su dejo escapar un pequeño gemido,haciendo que este se animara más,empezo a acariciar el pecho y la panza de Silver,este se volvia loco con las acaricias que le daba,en eso Mephiles dejo de besar su cuello e hizo que Silver lo mirara para darle otro tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso,Silver nunca había sentido esta sensación pero le gusto,era un tanto placentera,en eso sintió la mano de Mephiles acariciando su pierna,Silver se estremecio y cortó el beso.

-M-Mephiles...

Mephiles vio la cara sonrrojada de Silver y algo exitada,se dio la vuelta haciendo que Silver quedara ensima suyo,Silver se sonrrojo aun más,más al sentir que Mephiles empezaba a acariciar su cola,este solo hacia escapar gemidos,puso su cara en el pecho de Mephiles y ahora sus gemidos se hacían más frecuentes.

Mephiles sólo sonrreía un tanto pervertido,ya que lo tenia bajo su control,en eso tomo el mentón de Silver y le dio otro beso,esta vez era un tanto más apasionado,metio lo más que pudo su lengua en Silver,al separarse se encontraban jadeando.

Silver se incorporó un poco quedando sentado ensima de Mephiles,empezó a buscar algo,en eso ensima de la cómoda vio un pañuelo,lo tomó amarró las manos de Mephiles,esta era su forma de seducir,ya que haría su mayor esfuerzo. Mephiles solo permanecia callado y se animó más ver que Silver le amarrara las manos.

Silver empezó a besar el cuello de Mephiles,mientras sus manos desendieron al entrepierna de Mephiles,sacando el dormido miembro de Mephiles,este ni gemia,Silver se dio cuenta y se puso un poco más pervertido,ya que esto es lo que le enseñaron y le hiba a demostrar,en eso se incorpora y hace que Mephiles tambien se siente,en eso lo miro pervertidamente,Mephiles por unos segundos creyo que no era Silver,ya que el siempre lo vio con cara de tristeza e inocencia,estaba tan equivocado.

Cuando se trataba de estos temas Silver era distintio.

Silver agarro denuevo el miembro de Mephiles y le empezó a masturbar lentamente,tratando de que le rogara y gimiera,pero no escuchaba nada.

-¿Por qué no gimes?

-No.

Silver se enojo un poco y se acerco a Mephiles.

-Si no lo haces tendre que malcriarte...

Mephiles no dijo nada,aunque hiciera de todo el no gemiria para nada,Silver aun estaba un tanto enojado,dio un suspiro y bajo hasta el pene de Mephiles,paso su lengua de la base hasta la punta para hacerlo estremecer,miro a Mephiles que se ahogaba en sus propios pulmones mordiendose los labios para no gemir,en eso Silver dio una lebe risita y se la metio a la boca hasta la mitad,dandole unas cuantas mordidas,subiendo y bajando lentamente,Mephiles miro a Silver con un ojo semiabierto y el otro cerrado,trataba de no gemir,pero a la vez quería,ya que Silver le estaba dando mucho placer.

En eso sus ojos se ampliaron cuando la punta de su pene toco la garganta de Silver.

-Mmmmhp...

Silver al escuchar ese sonido se animo un poco,en eso se acordo de que hacer en ese momento.

Mephiles se estremecio un poco al sentir que Silver empezo a ronrronear con el pene de Mephiles dentro de su boca,este miraba como Mephiles hacia todo lo posible para no gemir,en eso miro a Silver que lo miraba pervertidamente,su pene vibraba por el ronrroneo que hacia Silver,en eso empezó a subir y a bajar lentamente y dolorosamente sin dejar de ronrronear para que Mephiles gimiera y le suplicara para que lo hiciera más rápido,Mephiles se estaba dando por vencido,ya no aguantaba demasiado y se desesperaba por lo lento que lo hacia.

Silver se incorporo y se acerco a su oreja.

-Si quieres que siga y lo haga más rápido solo debes gemir.

Mephiles solo miro a Silver,en eso a este ya se empezaba a desesperar,solo queria que diera un maldito gemido,Silver empezo a masajear la punta lentamente,Mephiles solo se aguantaba las ganas de gemir.

Silver se agacho denuevo y empezo a lamerla lentamente,se la metio a la boca dandole unos cuantos mordiscos fuertes,en eso se la metio entera denuevo pero rápidamente haciendo que denuevo tocara su garganta,y empezo a subir y a bajar hasta el fondo para que sigase chocando con su garganta,en eso Mephiles ya no pudo más,sentía que ya se venía,en eso sin control alguno dejo escapar alfin un gemido.

-¡Ahhhh!

Silver lo escucho claramente y se incorporó.

-Hasta que alfin lo dejaste escapar. -La mirada de Silver era un tanto pervertida y coqueta.

Mephiles estaba sonrrojando y jadeando,miro a Silver un tanto frustrado al darle a Silver el placer de querrerlo escuchar eso sintio la mano de Silver masturbandolo lentamente para que le pidiese más,Mephiles no pudo controlar a que se le saliera un gemido.

-Ahhh...H-hazlo más r-r-rápido...

Silver sonrrio malvadamente y bajo a lamer denuevo,gemidos de Mephiles eran más frecuentes,Silver se animaba más al escuchar sus gemidos,hasta que Mephiles ya no pudo más y se vino en la boca de Silver,este la trago todo sin dejar nada,por otro lado Mephiles quedo jadeando y sonrrió y se incorporo.

-Al final conseguí lo que quería -le dijo mientras lamio su oreja y lo desamarro.

Mephiles estaba recuperando el aíre y sintio que lo desamarro,en eso unas sombras amarraron a Silver acostandolo boca abajo,con las piernas y brazos abiertos y con la cola bien respingada.

Silver se sorprendio.

-P-ero ¿Qué demonios?...

Al recobrar el aire Mephiles se incorporo y se acerco a la cara de Silver,su mirada era un tanto enojada.

-Lo que hiciste fue algo muy sucio,¿Sabias?,sobre todo a un príncipe.

Silver se asusto un poco por la mirada de Mephiles,aparte tenía razón,le hizo algo muy sucio a un príncipe,si él quisiera lo podían hasta matar.

-Tendre que darte un pequeño castigo por lo sucio que fuiste -la mirada de Mephiles se volvio pervertida.

Silver vio la mirada pervertida de Mephiles y capto a lo que se refería,Silver lo miro desafiantemente y coquetamente a la vez -Veamos si lo hace...

A Mephiles le exitaba un poco la actitud pervertida,desafiante y coqueta de Silver,Mephiles agarro las caderas de Silver y se la encajó hasta el fondo.

-Ahhh... - Silver gimio de dolor,ya que fue brutalmente y no cairñoso -Sé más cariñoso ¿quieres?,me duele.

Mephiles empezo a reirse -jeje quien ahora debe sufrir eres tu Silver,ahora aguantate.

En eso empezo con fuertes enbestidas,sacandola entera y metiendola fuertemente,Silver sólo gemia de dolor y placer,a la vez era felíz porque logró seducirlo,pero a la vez frutrado porque no fue como él lo penso,queria que fuera romantico y apasionado,pero tenia la culpa ya que provoco a Mephiles.

Se escuchaba sus pieles chocando y la cama rechiñaba por las fuertes enbestidas que le daba Mephiles,en eso golpeo la prostata de Silver haciendole gemir más fuerte de placer,Mephiles sonrrió al encontrar el punto débil de Silver y trato de hacerlo aún más a fondo para chocar con ese punto.

Silver se sonrrojaba más cuando Mephiles chocaba con su punto débil,sentía que ya se iba a venir,los dos ya estaba en el climax,Silver ya no aguantó más y se vino manchando un poco las sábanas y su pecho y dio su último gemido por el orgasmo.

Mephiles sonrrió ya que logró a que Silver se viniera.

-Dí que me amas...

Silver estaba jadeando y exitado,lo miro coquetamente y denuevo desafiante -¿Que pasa si nolo hago?

Mephiles dio una pequeña risita y empezó a masturbarlo,Silver gimio -M-maldito... -lo dijo en un susurro,pero Mephiles lo pudo escuchar claramente.

-Sólo dime que me amas,es solo eso,¿o te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?.

No podía estar en lo más sierto,Silver le gusto la manera en que Mephiles lo hacia,se dio cuenta que era algo malvado en el sexo,pero algo exitante.

-Te amo -Silver se sonrrojo un poco al decirle,su inocencia se fue y ahora era muy coqueto.

Mephiles sonrrió -Yo igual.

Silver sonrrió y empezo a apretar su ano para que Mephiles se viniera luego,ya Mephiles no pudo más y se vino derramando toda su semilla caliente dentro de su querido amante,cayo rendido ensima de Silver,las sombras que amarraban fuertemente a Silver desaparecieron,Silver quedó contento y satisfecho por su seducción,Mephiles se incorporó al igual que Silver,vio que tenia unos restos de semen en su pecho y los lamio,Silver se sonrrojo y agachó la mirada,Mephiles lo miro algo lujuroso.

-¿Ahora vuelves hacer el ''inocente''?

-Siempre lo eh sido. -Silver le dijo sensualmente y con su mirada coqueta.

Mephiles dio una pequeña risita y se acerco a Silver,le dio un beso corto pero dulce,se acostaron abrazandose el uno al otro,en eso Silver hablo.

-Yo quería hacerlo tiernamente no tan brutal...

-Tú me provocaste y me exitaste.

Silver dio una lebe risita y empezó a ronrronear en el pecho de Mephiles mirandolo coquetamente para que se durmiera,Mephiles al sentir este dulce y agradable ronrroneo se quedo dormido al instante.

Silver estaba contento por lo logrado,ya no estaba preocupado,ya lo seducio y podría ser libre,pero el problema esque sin darse cuenta se ah enamorado de Mephiles.


	8. Discuciones

**Capítulo 8**:''Discuciones''

Shadow se quedó dormido junto a Sonic,no paso nada más esa noche,solo durmieron,Shadow miro a Sonic,que dormía inocentemente,se incorporó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sonic al sentir ese beso en su mejilla,empezó a despertarse y a frotarse los ojos,en eso siente unas manos en sus caderas,al sentirlas abrio completamente los ojos,en eso Shadow le dio un beso,Sonic se ponía nervioso y no sabia que eso rompe el beso y le susurra en el oído.

-Buenos días.

Sonic se puso algo nervioso y sonrrojado,esa voz de Shadow le ponía lps erizos en puntas,en eso Shadow empezó a lamer su oreja y a morderla,a Sonic se le salío un gemido y se tapó la boca,le dio verguenza que escuchara ese gemido,Shadow solo sonrrió y empezó a morder y a lamer su cuello esta véz.

Sonic sólo gemía,aunque tuviera la boca tapada Shadow lo podía escuchar,en eso denuevo le susurra.

-Esta noche serás mio...

Sonic sólo lo miro algo nervioso y vio la mirada de fuego que tenía Shadow.

Sonic dio un pequeño suspiro y empujo a Shadow a la cama y se puso ensima de él,le dio un casto beso - Quiero verlo...

Shadow sólo dio una pequeña risita y empezó a incorporarse -Como te dije,en la noche - Sonic puso cara de frustración y se salio de ensima de Shadow.

-Vamos,hoy viene Mephiles y yo creo que traerá a tu amigo.

Sonic lo miro y dio una gran sonrrisa -¿Enserio?

-Si...

-¡Qué bien!

Shadow se puso un poco celoso ya que se puso tan felíz cuando le dijo que vendría su amigo,dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Sonic por otro lado estaba contento,tenía que contarle a Silver todo esto.

~ xxx ~

_-Tú...me dejaste solo,las pagaras._

_-Yo,lo siento...pero tengo que salvarlos. _

Silver despertó un poco asustado,tubo un sueño rarísimo,que una silueta de un cuerpo espín lo miraba llena de odio y con lágrimas en los ojos,era un tanto pequeño.

Silver trató de levantarse eh ir al baño a lavarse la cara,pero un dolor terrible le hizo que se tumbara en la cama.

-ahh,maldición.

Mephiles se desperto al escuchar a Silver -¿Qué te pasa?

-Me duele abajo...

Este dio un pequeña risita malvada -Sí que la tengo grande...

Silver lo miro enojado - Ja ja ja,qué chistoso - se volvio a acostarse dandole la espalda a Mephiles y maldeciendo el dolor.

Mephiles lo miro y se acostó junto a él,Silver sintió la mano de este frotandole el lugar donde le dolía -El dolor pronto pasara.

-Talvez mañana,pero hoy no.

-¿Entonces no podras ir a ver a tu amigo?

-¿Ah?

-Hoy tendremos que ir a el castillo de Avalon.

-...

-Grr,donde está el príncipe Shadow y tu amiguito.

Silver lo miro -¿Enserio?

-Si...

-Eso es fabuloso.

-Si...pero como te duele tanto allí abajo...

-Eso no importa,sólo quiero ver a Sonic.

Mephiles se puso celoso y sólo se paro de la cama,Silver lo miro algo extrañado y antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta para irse le dijo -¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.

-No mientas.

Mephiles lo miro algo enojado - te dije que no es nada.

-eres un mentiroso.

-¡Te dije que no es nada!

Silver se asustó un poco por la mirada que tenía Mephiles y le acordo a ese misterioso erizo que tenía la misma mirada de odio.

Mephiles se preocupo un poco por haberle gritado y se acercó a él ,Silver empezó a alejarse de él,tenia miedo.

Mephiles lo agarro fuertemente y lo abrazó.

-Disculpa...me puse algo nervioso.

Solo permanecía callado y lo abrazo. -ya no eres un mentiroso -Mephiles dio un pequeña risita.

-Bien si quieres puedes dar una ducha - Silver puso una mirada pervertida y a la vez coqueta y se acerco al oído de Mephiles.

-¿Al príncipe no le gustaría darse una ducha junto con Silver?

Mephiles dio un risita -Con su princesa Silver,si.

Silver se sonrrojo un poco por decirle princesa,y se enojo un poco -No me digas princesa.

-Para mi si eres mi princesa -antes que pudiera hablar lo tomo como novia y lo llevo directo al baño.

~ xxx ~

Sonic se encontraba afuera en el patio acostado sobre el pasto,disfrutando de la briza y del aire fresco.

_-oh,santa libertad.- _Pensaba,mientras disfrutaba,empesó a escuchar unos pasos acercándose a él,de un salto se paro,pensó que podria ser Scourge.

En eso vio a un erizo de color café con una carta en su mano.

-Sr. Sonic aquí tienes,leela a solas y escóndela bien.

Sonic se sorprendió un poco,¿cómo abia su nombre?,el extraño erizo le entrego la carta y se fue corriendo,en eso Sonic miro la carta y vió quien se la mandaba,y ahí comprendio de porque se sabia su nombre.

Se la mandaron es mafía,al abrirla decía:

_''Leela a solas y escondela bien._

_Tienes sólo 2 días para seducir a Shadow,osino ya sabes lo que te pasara,esperamos que no les hayas contado la verdad,ya que como vió a Scourge,no queremos que involucres osino ya lo sabes''_

Sonic arrugo un poco la carta,se enfureció,en eso la guardó y se dirijió a su habitación para esconderla bien.

Estaba preocupado.

~ xxx ~

Mephiles esperaba desesperadamente a que Silver bajara ya para poder irse,ya le colmaba la paciensia.

-Listo.

-Al fin.

Se dirijieron hacia la puerta y una carrrosa los esperaba afuera,era un tanto lujosa,Silver en eso antes de que Mephiles pudiera dar un paso le dio un beso en la mejilla,Mephiles se sorprendió un poco por el gesto y lo miro.

Silver sólo le sonrrió,Mephiles se saco su guante mostrando denuevo su garra,y le rasjuño en la misma herida del hombro,Silver gimió un poco de dolor,este se dio vuelta y se puso el guante denuevo.

En eso se dirije a Silver y le da un beso,Silver comprendió que cuando hiciera eso es para que mostrará su boca.

-Te amo.

Silver miro los ojos de Mephiles que expresaban algo,Silver se sonrrojo -Yo igual - Se iban acercando,pero Mephiles sintió que alguien extraño los observaba,miro para atras y se dirigió a ese lugar,en eso un erizo de color café se asomó,que sonrreía drasticamente.

-Lo conseguiste Silver,felicitaciones... -dio la vuelta y desaparecio.

Mephiles miro a Silver un tanto extrañado,Silver agachó la mirada y sonrrió,al fin era libre,Mephiles se dirijio hacia él -¿Lo conocías?.

-no...

-¿Entonces por qué sonrríes?

-Porque alfin soy libre.

Mephiles lo miro algo sorprendido -¿Libre?

-Si,ahora podre descubir de mi pasado.

-aam... -Mephiles se puso algo triste,pensó que talvez se iria y lo dejaría se dió cuenta por la expresión triste de Mephiles y se tiro a abrasarlo.

-y por supuesto que soy libre para estar contigo para siempre.

Mephiles sonrrió y agarro la mano de Silver y puso su otra mano en su cadera -Estaremos juntos por siempre.

Silver asintió con la cabeza y se iban acercando para darse un beso,pero en eso el mayordomo que los esperaba en la carrosa para irse interrumpió.

-Ejem,no quisiera interrumpir,¿pero podrían hacer eso mientras vamos a camino?,se nos hace tarde Príncipe Mephiles...

Mephiles agarro la mano de Silver y lo llevo hacia la ayudo a subirse,cuando se subio Mephiles este puso la cabeza en su pecho y haciendo circulos en su mechon de pelo que tiene en el pecho.

~ xxx ~

Sonic se encontraba nervioso,quería que llegará ya Silver para contarle lo que le ah ocurrido,estaba en el salón principal junto a una chimenéa,se paseaba de un lugar a otro,en eso que se encontraba Shadow leyendo un libro,vio que se paseaba de lado a lado y lo empezó a desesperar,le agarro del brazo y este cayo sentado en las piernas de Shadow.

Se sonrrojo un poco y se puso algo nervioso.

-No estes nervioso. -Shadow abrió su libro y siguío concentrado en su lectura,Sonic apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Shadow y cerro los ojos.


	9. Cosas del Pasado

**Capítulo 9**:''Cosas del pasado''

Llegaro al Reino de Avalon,entraron al Castillo,Silver quedó facinado,era bien colorido y alegre,no como el de Mephiles que era frío y siniestro.

Una Sirvienta los atendió muy bien y los llevo donde se encontraba en la sala principal junto con a donde estaba,Shadow los miro y se paró del sillón,en eso Sonic se desperto y vio a Silver que le sonrreía.

Se paro y agarro el brazo de Silver y se lo llevo lejos del salón y de donde se encontraban Shadow y Mephiles.

-¿Q-Qúe ocurre?

Sonic sólo permanecía callado y lo llevo a su habitación,en eso entraron y cerro la puerta con pestillo.

Se dirijió a la cama y debajo del colchón saco una carta,se la entrgó a Silver que lo miraba un tanto confundido.

-Leela.

Silver la abrió y la empezó a sorprendido un poco y miro a Sonic.

-E-esto,tienes que hacerlo rápido.

Sonic lo miro extrañado - ¿A tí no te llego?

-No...e-esque...yo...con Mephiles...bueno ya sabes jeje...

Sonic quedo sorprendido y hubo un silencio.

-¿Tú con el...?

-S-si -Silver agacho la mirada y se sonrrojo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Bueno...sólo ahí que dejar que todo ocurra solo.

Sonic estaba preocupado,si el no conseguía seducirlo no podría buscar a su madre.

-¿Ahora que haras?,eres libre.

Silver dio un suspiro - Me quedare con Mephiles.

-¿Qué?

Silver asintió con la cabeza - Sabes realmente quería saber de mi pasado...pero me enamore de Mephiles.

Sonic lo miro extrañado,no entendía como se había enamorado de él.

-¿Prefieres estar con él que ir hacer otras cosas que nunca pudiste?

-Si,a tí tambien te puede pasar,talvez te enamores de Shadow,uno nunca sabe.

Sonic se quedó pensando,¿realmente ocurriría eso?. Silver miraba a Sonic un tanto preocupado,tenía que seducir a Shadow osino no sería libre y no lo vería nunca más. Sonic se paró de la cama y se acerco a Silver,y le tomo las manos.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

Silver asintió con la cabeza un poco confundido.

-Sino consigo a seducir a Shadow,tú...¿podría hacerlo conmigo? - Sonic miro a otro lado y se sonrrojo avergonzado por lo que le pidió.

Silver quedó sorprendido por el favor de Sonic.

-y si ocurriera,¿que pasa si nos descubren?

-No lo sé...pero lo haremos en un lugar lejano,sin que nadie nos vea y se entere.

-P-pero estaría engañando a Mephiles...

-Lose...pero hagamoslo como amigos ¿Si?

-S-si-lo dijo como en un susurro,estaba preocupado,esta situciaón ojalas no ocurriera,pero en eso Sonic lo tira a la cama y se puso ensima de él. -¿S-Sonic?...

-No te preocupes,nadie nos descubrirá... - bajo su mano hasta en entre pierna de Silver y empezó a tocar en una área cerca.

Silver trataba de liberarse y sacarse a Sonic de ensima,era su amigo pero no quería esto,se sentiría mal.

-Sonic no ya basta

Sonic no le hacia caso,en eso vio que el miembro de Silver estaba un poco despierto, se puso en posición,Silver se dio cuenta de lo que Sonic haría,en eso lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y salio corriendo de la habitación,lágrimas salían de sus ojos,no podía creer que Sonic haría eso. Sabia que le había prometido hacer lo con él si no conseguía seducir a Shadow,pero tenía la esperanza de que si lo lograría.

Sonic estaba sentado en la cama,empezó a sollozar,se sentía avergonzado,Silver ahora no le hablaría.

Silver bajo rápidamente las escaleras,sólo se le ocurrió salir,no quería estar en el Reino de Shadow nunca más,tenía la mirada eso choca con la madastra de Shadow,haciendo que está se callase brutamente.

-¿P-per qué demonios...?

La gata miro a Silver,y solo permaneció callada,le paresía conocido...

Silver por otro lado se secó las lágrimas y miro a la gata,se paro y le dio la mano para que la ayudase a pararse.

-Y-yo lo siento...

-No te preocupes,no es nada,¿cómo te llamas?...

-S-silver...¿y tú?

-Me llamo Blaze,soy la madrastra de Shadow y soy la reina.

Silver quedo en shock,shocó con la Reina,en eso se inclino - Lo siento...realmente.

Blaze sonrrió un poco -No te preocupes enserio,dime,¿por qué llorabas?

-Y-yo,esque me acordé de algo del pasado por eso...

-Ya veo...¿de donde eres? -Blaze lo miraba un poco extrañada,él no era de este reino.

-Yo vengo con Mephiles...

Los ojos de Blaze se ampliaron,agarro del brazo a Silver y lo llevo a donde estaban Shadow y Mephiles.

Llegarón al salon principal donde se encontraban,Silver estaba un poco asustado por la mirada de odio de Blaze.

Al llegar Blaze se pone enfrente de Mephiles,este solo la miro relajado.

-Dime,¿Qué pretendes hacer con este chico?

Mephiles miro a Silver y se dió cuenta que se refería a él,se acomodó en el sillón y bebió un poco de vino,se estaba burlando un poco de Blaze. -Nada,¿Por qué?.

-Sé que planeas hacerle algo.

Mephiles agarro del brazo a Silver atrallendolo contra él -Oh vamos,él es mi amante.

-¿Qué? - Blaze quedó confundida.

-Si.

Silver sólo permanecía callado,al igual que Shadow,que no decía ninguna palabra.

Blaze miro a Silver con un mirada de tristeza,se acercó a Silver - ¿Tú no recuerdas nada de lo ue ocurrió con tu madre verdad?

Los ojos de Silver se ampliaron,¿De qué estaba hablando Blaze?

-Sólo mira a Mephiles y recordarás lo que le hizo a tu madre - Esta dio la media vuelta y salió del salón.

Silver estaba confundido,no sabía ni que pensar en ese momento,Mephiles lo miro y dio un suspiro,lo puso ensima de él sentado para que lo mirará,Silver se sonrrojo un poco y miro hacia abajo.

Shadow se paro y dijo que iría a buscar a Sonic.

Silver se asustó un poco al escuchar en nombre de tomo con las dos manos la cara de Silver para que lo mirará.

-Vamos,mirame y dime que es lo que recuerdas.

Silver estaba asustado,cerro los ojos,no quería mirar a Mephiles.

-Abre los ojos - La voz de Mephiles se escuchaba un tanto enojada.

Silver apretaba fuertemente los ojos.

Mephiles se enfureció y lo tiro al sillón,quedando arriba de él. -Sólo abre los malditos ojos. - Silver abrió los ojos al sentir un fuerte golpe en su mejilla. Quedo en shock,nunca pensó que Mephiles le golpeara.

Mephiles denuevo agarro la cara de Silver -Mirame.

A Silver le dio miedo la mirada de Mephiles,estaba enojado y su mirada daba escalofríos,lágrimas salían de los ojos de no cambiaba la mirada hasta que vio que Silver lloraba y su respiración era entre cortada,reaccionó un poco. Acercó su mano a la mejilla roja de Silver,este al ver que su mano se acercaba a su mejilla cerro fuertemente los ojos,pero Mephiles acarició su mejilla,Silver estaba asustado,aunque él lo tocase con cariño sentía como si en cualquier momento lo golpearía.

Mephiles se sento y puso a Silver denuevo ensima de él,y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo siento...

Silver notó que en la voz de Mephiles se escuchaba preocupada y que se disculpó de coazón,Silver estaba un poco asustado todavía,pero apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Mephiles.

Sintió que las manos de Mephiles empezaban a acariciar su espalda y cabeza,este no pudo aguantar escapar un pequeño gemido.

Mephiles se animó un poco al escuchar los gemidos de Silver,este por otro lado rodeo la cadera de Mephiles con las piernas,estaba sonrrojado y un poco sorprendió un poc al sentir que lo dedos de Mephiles lo introducía dentro de él.

-M-Mephiles...aquí no...

-¿Enserio quieres parar?

Silver no quería que parase,pero no quería hacerlo en este lugar.

-¿No podemos irnos?

-Sí - Tomo a Silver que aún tenía sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y se dirijió hacia la puerta.

Silver aún se encontraba jadeando un poco,salieron y estaba allí la carrosa,se sentaron y Mephiles denuevo prosiguió en introducir un dedo en la entrada de Silver.

Silver se tapó la boca,no quería que el mayordomo los mordía la mano,no aguantaba demasiado.

-Me-philes...

Este por otro lado introdujo un segundo dedo en él,Silver se mordía la se dio cuenta que el pene de Silver empezaba a despertarser. Los ojos de Silver se ampliaron al sentir que Mephiles empezaba a masturbarlo.

-Mmmph...

-¿Te gusta eh?

Silver no aguantaría demasiado,le estaba volviendo loco la mano de Mephiles,este empezo a rasguñar la espalda de Mephiles,realmente estaba exitado.

Llegaron y fueron directo hacia su habitación.

~ xxx ~

Shadow entro a la habitación de Sonic,y vio que estaba sentado en el centro de la cama mirando hacia abajo,nisiquera lo miro cuando entró.Se acerco a él - ¿Que ocurre Sonic?

Sonic no decía nada,permanecía callado,en eso a Shadow le llamo la atención una carta que estaba en el suelo,la tomó y la empezó a leer.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver lo que decía,miro a Sonic aún sorprendido,se paro y se puso enfrente de él,vio que lágrimas salían de sus ojos,acarició su mejilla - ¿Qué te ocurrio?

Sonic esta vez lo miro aún con lágrimas en sus ojos -Casi cometo una estupidez...

Shadow empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas - ¿Qué estupidez?

-Y-yo...casi abuso de Silver...

A Shadow le sorprendió un poco la sinceridad de Sonic -¿por qué lo hiciste?

-No te hagas el tonto,si viste la carta...

Shadow se entristecio un poco,no quería que fuera a esa mafia,él debe ser libre.

Shadow empujo a Sonic a la cama y se puso en sima de él,Sonic se sorprendio y un tanto avergonzado,ya que veía la mirada pervertida de Shadow,al igual que se asusto un poco.

-¿Q-Qué haces?

-Shhh...-Shadow se inclino y le dio un beso a Sonic,él aun estaba confundido,sabia que lo que ocurriría lo salvaría,pero por otro lado,no quería y no sabía por qué.


	10. Sólo dejarse llevar

**Capítulo 10:**''sólo dejarse llevar''

(Sonic)

Shadow besaba apasionadamente a Sonic,mordía sus labios y los lamía,metio su lengua,empezó a jugar con la lengua de Sonic,este se estremecía un poco,por falta de aire se separaron,Sonic estaba sonrrojado y jadeando,al igual que Shadow,sin aviso alguno le dio otro apasionado beso,su lengua recorría el contorno de los labios de Sonic,este se dejaba y abría un poco la boca para dejarlo pasar,se acariciaban las lenguas.

Shadow empezó a acariciar los costados de Sonic,hasta que llego a su glúeteos.

- ¡! - Sonic se sonrrojó aún más cuando empezó a tocar sus gluteos y sus piernas,separo sus labios de Shadow,estaba jadeando,se sento quedando al frente de él,lo empujo a Shadow a la cama y se puso ensima de él,esta vez Sonic le dió un beso corto pero tierno,bajo a su vientre hasta llegar al miembro dormido de Shadow,se le quedó mirando,la iba a lamer,pero Shadow lo detuvo.

-Calma,tenemos harto para divertirnos.

Sonic no pudo decir ninguna palabra alguna,ya que Shadow le dio un beso,jugaba con su lengua,Sonic rodeo los brazos en el cuello de Shadow para profundizar el sentía maripozas en el estómago,Shadow le daba un gran placer.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos segundos,hasta que Shadow rompio el silencio.

-Es malo que haga esto...se supone que debo hacerlo y casarme con con aquella persona...

Sonic lo miro un tanto confundido,no sabia a qué se refería,Shadow lo miro un tanto enojado al no entender lo que dijo,se alejo de Sonic y saco de su mueble un objeto.

Miro a Sonic y se acercó a él,tenía en su mano una pequeña cajita.

-Como dije,si tengo sexo contigo deberas casarte conmigo.

Sonic se quedó asombrado y se sonrrojo aún más,Shadow abrio la cajita y saco el anillo.

-Si esque aceptas casarte conmigo...

Sonic estaba en silencio,no sabia que decir,Shadow se avergonzó un poco,no tuvo que haberle dicho,guardo el anillo en la caja y la iba a guardar,peo en eso Sonic lo abraza por la espalda.

-Shadow...perdoname - Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Shadow lo miro confundido,no sabia porque se disculpaba.

-Yo despues de esto quería irme y dejarte solo...pero ahora me doi cuenta que yo...Te amo.

Shadow quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Sonic,le dolió un poco que lo dejara hací comohací,dio una pqueña sonrisita y tomo la barbilla de Sonic para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Daba igual que me dejaras yo te ubiera buscado por todos lados,no me ubiera dado por vencido nunca,porque cuando alguién realmente ama a una persona nunca lo dejaría,Sonic...yo igual te amo.

Sonic sintió que su corazón se llenaba de felicidad y sentimientos inexplicables,ya le daba igual el pasado,todo lo que sufrió le daba igual,Shadow era como su Angel Guardián.

Sonic apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazó fuertemente,Shadow tambien lo abrazó.

-Yo...si m quiero casar contigo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si,si estoy contigo toda la vida seré felíz por todos los años que nunca lo fui - Sonic se incorporó y miro a Shadow,este sonrrió y abrio la cajita,tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular,era un hermoso anillo con un pequeño pequeño diamante tomo la barbilla de Sonic y le plató un apasionado beso,Sonic rodeo los brazos y piernas alrededor del cuello y cadera de Shadow,se acostó en la cama llevandose consigo a Shadow.

Denuevo las manos de Shadow empezaron a bajar y subir por sus costados.

-Shadow

Shadow miro a Sonic,tenía las pupilas dilatadas por el placer -por favor...

Shadow comprendió lo que quería,empezó a lamer su cuello y acariciar todo su cuerpo,Sonic gemia sólo al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de Shadow.

se incorporaron y Sonic denuevo vio el dormilado miembro de hasta él y sin impotar de que Shadow lo detuviese ahora lo lamio de la base hasta la punta,haciendo estremecer a Shadow,esta vez dejo que Sonic lo hiciera.

Sonic solo la lamía,hasta que se la metio entera en la boca,subía y bajaba lentamente,sin dejar de lamerla con su lengua,escucho algunos gemidos de Shadow,Sonic sonrrió un poco y labio un testículo de Shadow.

Abrio los ojos de golpe y vio la mirada pervertida de Sonic.

-No Sonic - lo empujo y este quedo un poco frustrado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo no quiero que hagas eso.

-¿Por qué? - Sonic se acercaba lentamente a Shadow sin dejar de mirarlo pervertidamente - ¿No te gustaría ver lo que me enseñaron?

Shadow le mataba la curiosidad,pero no quería que su primera vez fuera caliente,sino tiernamente y apasionada.

-Esta es mi primera vez y quiero que se amorosa y apasionada,no caliente...

-Esta también es mi primera vez...

Shadow lo miro confundido,sabi que no era su primera vez.

-Bueno,no la primera vez,pero es la primera véz que la hare con la persona que amo - La mirada de Sonic volvio hacer la misma de antes,eso fue alivio para Shadow.

Dio un pequeño suspiro y acosto a Sonic boca abajo,agarro su cadera.

-¿Quieres continuar verdad?

Sonic asintió con la cabeza un tanto avergonzado y temeroso.

-iik! - Le salio como un chillido de ratón al sentir una humedad caliente entrando en su entrada,Sonic miro hacia atras y se dió cuenta que Shadow le estaba ''lubricando''.

-_Qué amoroso..._ -No podía dejar de moverse,le causaba un gran placer.

Shadow miraba como Sonic se movia como una lombriz exitada,este apretaba fuertemente las sábanas y un chorrito de baba pasaba por su boca.

-¿Estas listo?

-S-si.

Shadow puso a Sonic boca arriba,agarro sus caderas y empezó a meter lentamente su erección en Sonic.

-Ahh ! Duele... - Sonic empezó a sollozar un poco.

-No te preocupes,el dolor se hirá luego,esperare hasta que te acostumbres.

-Sabes...

-¿mm?

-La tienes muy grande...

Shadow se sonrrojo un poco e ignoró lo que dijo,Sonic no pudo resistirse a que se le saliera una pequeña risita.

-¿Listo?

Sonic asintió con la cabeza un poco nervioso,Shadow le dio un pequeño pero dulce beso en los labios.

Shadow la saco entera y la metio de un jalón en Sonic,este apretó fuerte las sabanas,empezó con un vaiven lento,pero Sonic empezaba a mover sus caderas rápidamente,ferozmente por Shadow.

Shadow sonrrió un poco y empezó con una vaiven más rápido.

-Ahhh-Shadow golpeó la preóstata de Sonic,que hacía que gimiera frecuentemente.

Sonic rodeo el cuello de Sonic para que sus cuerpos estuviecen más cerca.

-Sh-hadow no... puedo .. más.

-Ya casi Sonic...

Sonic ya no aguantaba más,llegó al orgasmo antes que Shadow,ensuciando el pecho de Shadow,este hizo una mueca y luego sonrrió,este ya prontó llegaba a su climax.

Sonic sintió la semilla caliente de Shadow dentro de él,Shadow dio un pequeño grito al llegar al orgasmo,Sonic tambien,quedó sorprendido por el líquido dentro de él.

Los dos calleron rendidos,Shadow estaba felíz,él se casaría con él.

Sonic por otro lado tambien estaba felíz,era libre y estaría por siempre con Shadow. Sonic limpió el pecho de Shadow,despues se acostaron juntos,se dieron un casto beso y se abrasaron,Sonic no podía dejar de sonreir,estaba felíz.

Quedo tumbado en un dulce sueño junto con su futuro esposo.


	11. Desesperación

**Capítulo 11**: ''Desesperación...''

(Silver )

Silver se quejó un poco al sentir que Mephiles no estaba junto a él durmiendo, se incorporó y se empezó a estirar, luego se puso de pie y abrió las cortinas. El cielo estaba completamente nublado, se quedó mirando a un extraño carruaje que estaba afuera - _''¿Quién sera?''_...

Se puso el vestido de mucama, el Rey le ah estado alegando sobre que tiene que hacer el aseo y no coquetear con Mephiles. Salió de la habitación y fue a hacer su deber, bajó las ''infinitas'' escaleras y busco haber si había alguien cerca, pero el castillo estaba completamente en silencio, no se escuchaba nisiquera una respiración.

_''Que extraño...''_

Empezó a caminar por todos lados, hasta que salió a fuera, estaba un poco confundido, ¿Donde estaban todos?, Silver sintió los pasos de alguien que se dirigían hacia él, pensó que era Mephiles y dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa.

Al mirar se frustro ya que era un simple guardia que se le acerco seriamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves de salir del calabozo?

-hum...¿Calabozo?

-Sí - Lo agarró fuertemente del brazo - Tendrás que ser castigada por salir del calabozo - lo jaló muy fuerte y empezaron a caminar, caminaron hacia atrás del castillo, abrió un puertesita que estaba en el suelo, habían unas escaleras muy profundas. Bajaron las escaleras, estaba todo iluminado con antorchas de fuego, era un tanto ondo, como siempre para Silver se hacía ''infinitas'' las escaleras.

Al llegar, era como una cárcel, sólo que no habían delincuentes ... sino que sirvientes. Silver se asustó al sentir como algunos sirvientes lloraban y rogaban a que los sacasen, el guardia tiraba a Silver muy fuerte en eso lo lanzó contra una reja y le desabrochó el vestido dejando destapada su espalda blanca.

-Serás castigada por desobedecer- Sacó un látigo muy largo, con unas cuantas pequeñas espinas. Silver sólo miraba sorprendido, no se le ocurría ni lo mínimo de lo que haría el guardia con eso.

Hasta que sintió que un gran golpe en su espalda, trató de aguantar el dolor otros golpes más venían y muy fuertes, miró un poco hacia atrás y vio como el guardia le golpeaba con ese látigo, ya sabia para que era ese látigo.

Su espalda blanca se volvió roja por la sangre que salía. Apretó fuertemente la reja y trataba de no llorar, pero no aguantó más cuando una de las espinas se quedó enganchada en su piel, gritó de dolor y empezó a llorar, el guardia se rió entre dientes y sacó brutalmente el látigo haciendo que se desgarrara un poco su piel.

-Eso te pasa si escapas, ¿entiendes?

Silver se derramó en el suelo aún llorando y quejándose de dolor, era insoportable. El guardia le tomó un brazo y lo llevó arrastrando por el suelo, Silver dejaba un camino de sangre y se quejaba al sentir el frío piso con su espalda, el guardia sólo se reía viendo cómo sufría cruelmente ''la sirvienta''.

Lo llevó hasta una celda vacía y lo dejó tirado allí, el guardia se agachó un poco y trató de quitarle el vestido, Silver le dio un manotazo en la mano al ver que le iba a bajar su vestido, este sólo se rió.

-Sabes,podrías ser mi puta, pero por ahora no.

Silver se puso en una esquina y se abrazó así mismo, el guardia cerro la selda y se fue. Silver aún se quejaba de dolor, sangraba gravemente, el lugar estaba lleno de Moho y era frío, se abrochó el vestido para que no le entrara tanto frío en la espalda, luego se abrazó así mismo para darse un poco de calor, pero era imposible, su celda empezó a mojarse por la lluvia que empezó.

Empezó a llorar descontroladamente - _''Mephiles...'' - _Cerró los ojos y pensó en él, quería que lo salvase de esta desgracia que acabó de comenzar, pensaba y se quejaba de dolor, era insoportable, trató de dormir pero el dolor no le dejaba, trató de relajarse, cerró sus ojos y pensó en Mephiles era lo único que le hacía relajarse. Apoyó su cabeza en la muralla y quedó en un profundo sueño.

Horas más tarde el guardia le despertó, lo empujó para que se parase, pero Silver por el dolor no podía, pudo pararse y empezó a caminar lentamente. No podía caminar bien, sus piernas temblaban, no sabía que pasaría con él...

El guardia le amarró una cadena en el cuello, lo jalaba para que subiera rápido las escaleras.

Llegaron a la superficie y ya había terminado de llover pero el suelo seguía mojado, el guardia empujo a propósito a Silver para que se callera al barro. Quedó completamente sucio, su vestido y su cara estaban llenas de barro.

Silver se paró para que no lo golpease, caminaron hasta la entrada del castillo.

Al llegar adentro lo llevó hasta la sala principal donde se encontraba el Rey, una coneja y un zorro que se notaba que era un Rey.

-Aquí esta la sirvienta su majestad.

-Bien, que limpie este desorden.

En el suelo había un vaso roto, el guardia lo empujo hacia el suelo y le pasó un paño, Silver secó el suelo y luego empezó a recoger el vidrió, en eso sin darse cuenta empujó sin querer al Zorro.

-L-Lo siento

-No te preocupes - El Zorro le dio una sonrisa, se notaba que era una buena persona.

En eso una fuerte golpe lo hizo tumbarse en el suelo y botar los restos de vidrio. Puso su mano en su mejilla roja y miró al guardia que sacó su látigo.

-¡Cómo te atreves a empujar a un Rey! - El guardia empezó a golpearle en las piernas y brazos asiéndole sangrar al instante.

-¡N-No ya basta!

El guardia dejó de golpearle, tomó un pedazo de vidrió y se acercó a él - Tienes que ser castigado - En eso empezó a cortarle en los brazos piernas, asiéndole sangrar más, gritos de dolor llenaron la habitación como Silver lloraba y gritaba desesperadamente, el guardia empezaba a cortar aún más donde tenía cortado profundizando.

-¡Por Favor!

El guardia se reía de como Silver suplicaba, en eso puso el pedazo de vidrió peligrosamente en su cuello, Silver se asustó demasiado y empezó a temblar - ¿Aprendiste tu lección?

-Si,si,si,si...

-Bien... - El guardia le cortó peligrosamente en un lado del cuello, Silver cerró fuertemente los ojos y empezó a llorar más, le costaba respirar ya que sentía que el aire se le iba.

El Zorro y la Coneja se asustaron al ver cómo trataron a la pobre ''sirvienta'', ¿Quién era tan malo en hacerle tanto daño físico como mental?

El Rey de acercó a Silver y agarró de nuevo el látigo, le desabrochó el vestido dejando descubierta su espalda dañada - Hace mucho quise hacer esto - Silver gritó de nuevo al sentir cómo lo golpeaban sobre sus heridas que empezaban a infectarse, el Rey se reía al igual que el guardia.

Dejó de golpearle y lo tiró al suelo, puso su pie en su cabeza y le empezó a pisotear - Sabes, aléjate de Mephiles, te has entrometido demasiado, por tu culpa Mephiles se está alejando de la oscuridad.

Silver sólo lloraba de sufrimiento, estaba sangrando gravemente.

-Si haces caso no te golpearemos, pero si desobedeces... te golpearemos hasta que mueras ¿entiendes?

Silver respondió sólo con un lloriqueó - Llévatelo y haz lo que quieras con él.

-Como usted ordene mi señor - El guardia miró pervertidamente a Silver y lo llevó arrastrando por el suelo, dejando un camino de sangre.

Silver no aguantaba más, necesitaba desahogarse, estaba en shock, cerró fuertemente los ojos y explotó.

-¡!

El Rey le golpeó para que se callase - Creo que tendremos que golpearte de nuevo

-¡No más por favor!,¡No puedo más! - Silver empezó a llorar descontroladamente, el brillo de sus ojos desaparecieron, respiraba con mucha dificultad, estaba mareado y su vista se estaba volviendo negra...

Lo único que sintió fueron más golpes y más, sentía como si perdía la vida. Cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en Mephiles, lágrimas salían sin control alguno, su cuerpo estaba todo ensangrentado.

-M-Meph...iles. - Dijo su nombre como en un susurro, ya no sentía ni su voz, sólo podía escuchar.

Sintió cómo el guardia lo llevaba arrastrando por el suelo, no sentía su cuerpo, lo sentía todo acalambrado por las heridas.

El guardia se detuvo por alguna razón y sintió que salio corriendo, Silver abrió un poco los ojos y vio a esa Princesa de color rosado de hace tiempo que lo miraba preocupada.

Silver levantó su brazo tembloroso - P-Por favor... ayuda...m... - Silver de ahí no sintió más su respiración y vio todo negro.

Sintió unas voces a su alrededor, abrió un poco los ojos y se encontraba en una habitación, su respiración era difilcuosa y muy lenta aún.

Se incorporó un poco para ver a su alrededor, no había nadie. Miró sus heridas del cuerpo y vio que todas estaban vendadas, empezó a llorar en silencio, quería irse de este castillo, prefería estar con esa mafia que en este lugar.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, Silver se asustó y tapó un poco su cara con la sábana, vio entrar a esa muchacha de color rosado.

-¿Estas bien?

Silver asintió lentamente y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-S-Silver...

-Que lindo nombre, yo me llamo Amy, te eh visto antes pero no sabia tu nombre, es un placer.

Silver permanecía callado, en eso miró la mano de la muchacha y vio que tenía un hermoso anillo brillante.

-Hum...Esto...

La muchacha lo miró - Que lindo anillo

-Gracias, es una anillo de compromiso,hoy mismo me lo dieron jeje

-¿Te casaras?

-Si - Dijo la muchacha con un tono emocionado.

-Que bien ¿y con quién se podría saber?

-Bueno con Mephiles - Los ojos de Silver se ampliaron al escuchar tal respuesta - Él me pidió matrimonio hoy mismo, incluso ya lo ... - Esta se sonrojó un poco - No debería contar la intimidad jeje, lo siento.

Los ojos de Silver seguían como platos, lo único que pensó esque tenía que salir de allí, irse a un lugar muy lejos para no poder ver a Mephiles...

No entendía porque este maldito día le pasaban cosas tan terribles, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, Mephiles siempre le dijo que lo amaba y ahora se iba a casar con ella...¿Por qué?

Miles de preguntas sin respuestas, se paró rápidamente de la cama algo tembloroso.

La muchacha lo miró un poco preocupada - ¿A donde vas?

-Tengo que irme... - Silver se puso su vestido que estaba limpió.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo espero que seas feliz con Mephiles, dale mis felicitaciones - Después de decir eso salió corriendo de la habitación, dio todo su esfuerzo por correr ya que sus heridas le dolían demasiado.

No pensó en nada, sólo quería que las escaleras terminaran para poder irse.

Mephiles iba subiendo las escaleras y vio a Silver bajar rápidamente, se detuvo esperando por Silver - Haci que aquí estas... - Silver sólo lo ignoró y paso por su lado corriendo a toda velocidad sin quisiera mirarlo.

Mephiles lo agarró del brazo y Silver gimió de dolor por sus heridas - ¿A donde vas?

-Eso no te importa...

Mephiles miró el brazo de Silver que estaba vendado - ¿Qué te ocurrió? - Mephiles tocó un poco el brazo de Silver.

Silver dio un gemido de dolor, sus heridas eran graves, Mephiles le agarró de la cadera para que lo mirase y luego puso su mano en la espalda de Silver, este gritó de dolor y cerró de golpe los ojos,lágrimas empezaron a formarse.

-M-Mephiles sólo déjame ir... p-por favor - El cuerpo de Silver temblaba, se acordó de las palabras del Rey.

Mephiles se enojó un poco,lo agarró brutalmente y lo llevó directo a su habitación, tiró a Silver a la cama quejándose un poco por sus heridas, Mephiles cerró la puerta con llave y luego se acercó a Silver, puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Silver y puso una de sus rodillas entre medio de las vendadas piernas de Silver.

Silver estaba asustado, ahora todo le asustaba. Miró a Mephiles que se encontraba enfurecido.

-Me puedes decir ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE ESTÁ PASANDO?

Silver empezó a temblar asustado por el tono de voz de Mephiles que estaba enfurecido. Silver no respondía solo empezó a sollozar, este puso a Silver boca abajo y empezó a desabrocharle el vestido, Silver se asustó, sintió como si lo iban a golpear.

Mephiles vio su espalda toda ensangrentada, tenía muchas heridas, tanto graves como profundas, Silver sólo temblaba - ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-...- Silver sólo cerro los ojos y empezó a llorar.

-¡DIME QUIÉN FUE!

Silver sintió de nuevo el dolor de sus heridas, se quejaba, sintió de nuevo su respiración entre cortada y que la vista le empezaba a fallar, se dio una vuelta y se incorporó un poco quedando al frente de Mephiles, se afirmó con sus brazos y lo miró con los parpados medios abiertos - M-Mpehiles... espero que seas felíz - Silver le dio una sonrisa y empezó a caerse para atrás.

Mephiles lo agarró - ¿A qué te refieres con que sea felíz?

Silver seguía con los ojos cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente - Tú... te casaras con ella ¿no es haci?

-¿Qué?

Silver sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees que me voy a casar?

Silver abrió un poco los parpados y luego miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-...

-Mira Silver, quién te aya dicho es mentira.

-¿Cómo puedo creer eso?

Mephiles no respondió, solo lo puso boca abajo y hundió un poco su cara en la espalda ensangrentada de Silver.

Silver gimió un poco, luego sintió la lengua de Mephiles lamer su espalda.

-¿Qué haces?...

-Con esto se curarán más fácil... y ahora quisieras decirme ¿quién fue?

Silver sólo miró hacia abajo, no sabia si decirle o no...

-Silver, por favor dime...

-No le harás daño ¿verdad?

-¿Si...?

-Fue ese guardia del calabozo...

-¿Qué?

Silver miró hacia abajo y empezó a sollozar. Mephiles se enfureció, se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta - Quédate aquí y no salgas.

Silver no tenía ganas de moverse, sólo se quedo allí y cerró los ojos.


	12. Volver a empezar

**Capítulo 12:** ''Volver a Empezar''

(Sonic)

_''No sé ahora ni que pensar ... estoy algo confundido. Quería ser libre para poder encontrar a mi madre, pero ahora no me quiero alejar de Shadow... No podría, más ahora nos casaremos, me siento algo nervioso por esto ¿estará bien?, ¿me amara realmente?...Ya no sé ni que pensar, necesito ayuda... Silver perdóname por lo que hice, no fue mi intención.''_

-Sonic, ¿estás aquí?

-am ... Sí, pasa.

-Sonic tienes que venir conmigo.

-¿para qué?

-Shadow nos dijo que quería casarse contigo y que tú aceptaste - La madrastra de Shadow le dio una gran sonrisa - vamos, te tenemos que hacer un vestido.

-¿V-Vestido?, pero soy un chico - Sonic se enojo un poco, odiaba que lo tratasen como si fuera una chica.

-losé, pero como ves, nadie se debe enterar de que eres un chico, haci que para el día de la boda pública tendrás que hacerte pasar por una chica, ¿entiendes?, bueno en realidad el vestido los empezarán hacer mañana, pero hoy es la celebración de que Shadow por fin se casara, haci que debes mostrarte ante todos.

Sonic quedó sin responder por unos seg. estaba algo confundido ¿era malo que un chico se casara con un chico? o ¿no es natural?. Asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza. Blaze lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó hasta un cuarto donde se encontraban hartas mujeres con maquillaje, accesorios y cosas haci.

Miraba atentamente a las mujeres que se movían de aquí para allá, por todos lados, algunas le tomaban las medidas de su cuerpo para hacer el vestido.

Otras le aclararon un poco la piel para que quedara celeste, otras le sacaron los guantes y le pusieron uñas postizas. Sonic sentía manos por todos lados, no dejaban de moverse por todos lados.

-¡ Cálmense! - Blaze gritó al ver tanta desesperación de las mujeres - Tenemos toda la tarde, la cena es esta noche, haci ¡que calmaos !

Las mujeres empezaron a relajarse y hacer las cosas lentamente, una mujer se le acercó y le dijo que cerrará los ojos, Sonic obedeció y la mujer le puso pestañas postizas, eran largas y resaltaban con sus ojos, otra le puso un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, al igual que le pintaron con un poquito de rojo en los labios para que resaltasen.

Otra mujer, le puso un corcel, apretándolo fuertemente, Sonic se quejó, estaba muy apretado, luego le pusieron un simulo de ''pechos'', no eran tan grandes, sólo pasable.

Luego le pusieron una ''crinolina'', era algo ancha por los costados. Le pusieron un corcel de color marrón encima apretándole más. Sonic trataba de buscar oxígeno, le amarraban tan fuerte, todo para que se le viera un poco acinturado. Las mangas eran englobadas y mostraba un poco el pecho. Luego, le pusieron una falda larga de color marrón, que abajo tenía unas cuantas rosas blancas. Para hacer la disimulación de vestido le pusieron un lazo de color blanco que al medio tenía unas rosas de color negro. Después una capa de color rojo con diseños de rosas negras, era un poco extraña la capa larga que se arrastraba por el suelo. Le pusieron unos zapatos con tacos, eran simples, no importaba que se viesen, el vestido llegaba hasta el suelo y no se le veían.

-Te ves hermosa - Le dijo Blaze con una gran sonrisa, Sonic sólo se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia otro lado,

Blaze se acercó hasta él y en sus manos tenía una hermosa corona ''vector'' a la punta tenía como una cruz y estaba llena de hermosas gemas. Se la puso al igual que un collar con las mismas gemas de la corona.

-Listo - Sonic se miró al espejo y se sorprendió un poco, no podía creer que fuera él, se asustó un poco al verse como una chica.

Todas las mujeres empezaron a decirle que se veía linda y cosas haci, Sonic agachaba la cabeza sonrojado.

Blaze lo llevó a una sala donde estaba llena de libros, empezó a enseñarle los modales, como tomar las cosas, cómo caminar, tubo que leer libros, aprender los pasos de baile, etc.

U

Sonic se la pasó todo el día leyendo libros, quedó un poco exhausto y durmió por unas 2 horas hasta que Blaze le despertó.

-Vamos Sonic, los invitados ya empezaron a llegar.

Sonic la miró confundida, luego miró por la ventada y vio a hartos carruajes afuera que salían personas de allí, con regalos en la mano.

Llegaron de nuevo las mujeres a arreglarle algunos detalles.

-Cuando te avise me acompañaras para presentarte ante todos los invitados. - Sonic sólo asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente.

_''Qué dirá Shadow al verme como una chica...''_ - Las mujeres le apretaron un poco más el corcel, Sonic sentía que ya ni respiraba.

-Vamos Sonic, es hora.

-S-si...

-No te pongas nervioso - Blaze le dio una gran sonrisa y luego le dio una señal para que la sígase.

Caminaron hasta las escaleras y Blaze le dijo que tenía que detenerse allí para llamar la atención de todos. Sonic le obedeció y se quedó allí.

Los invitados alzaron la mirada hacia Sonic, el salón estaba en completo silencio, Shadow se encontraba hablando con una pareja de invitados, al ver que todos se quedaron en silencio, miró hacia la dirección que todos miraban y sus ojos se ampliaron al ver a Sonic.

Sonic se sonrojaba al oír lo elogios de los invitados, miró a todo su alrededor y vio a Shadow que lo miraba concentradamente, Sonic se sonrojó más.

_''Maldición... esto es tan vergonzoso'' _- Blaze se acercó hasta él y le tomo la mano.

-Vamos - Blaze le dio una amplia sonrisa, Sonic le sonrió nerviosamente y empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

Shadow tenía la misma capa de color roja y larga, y tenía una corona vector, pero la de él era más grande y tenía más diseños.

Al bajar Blaze soltó su mano y se alejó de él, Sonic estaba muy sonrojado, la mirada de todos y lo que decían le hacia provocar sonrojarse.

-Vamos Shadow, tienes que ir con él - Blaze le susurro en silencio a Shadow.

Shadow reacciono y fue hasta donde estaba Sonic. La multitud se abrió para darle la pasada a Shadow. Sonic vio como Shadow se iba acercando más y más. Sonic estaba pensando en salir corriendo, lo pensó bien, estaba muy nervioso.

Ya era muy tarde para salir corriendo ya, Shadow estaba al frente suyo mirándole directo a los ojos, Sonic lo miró por unos seg. luego agachó la mirada.

-No sabia que así te veías tan lindo - le susurro en el oído, tomo su mano y miró a todos los invitados. - Es un placer que hayan venido a la celebración de nuestra boda que será la prox. semana, bueno él... - Sonic le tapó la boca y Shadow lo miró confundido.

-Debes decir que me llamo Evangeline - Sonic le susurró en el oído.

Shadow dio un pequeño gruñido y corrigió - Ejem, como decía, ella es la Princesa Evangeline, de un reino muy lejano, es con quién me voy a casar.

Los invitados empezaron a aplaudir, Shadow miro a Sonic por unos min. _- ''Maldición... se ve hermoso''_

-Bueno, esperó que se diviertan y gracias por los presentes, es un honor - Blaze interrumpió, luego algunos de los invitados se acercaron a hablarle a Sonic.

Sonic no sabía a quien hablarle y responderle primero, le hablaban y le hacían preguntas todos a la vez. No le daban ni espacio, se sentía abrumado.

Sintió que alguien tiraba de su vestido, miró hacia abajo y era una pequeña niña de color blanco.

-Evangeline ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga? - La pequeña sonrió inocentemente, Sonic se quedó sin palabras.

Sonic le iba a responder pero un señor la empujo lejos haciéndole caer al suelo, la niña empezó a llorar y nadie le ayudaba, Sonic pasó por la multitud de gente que le rodeaba, si era necesario los empujaría.

Sonic fue hasta donde estaba la niña y tomó en brazos - No llores - Sonic le sonrió, la niña lo miró algo sorprendida - no me gusta ver a mis amigas llorar - Sonic trataba de hablar lo más femenina posible para que nadie se diese cuenta.

La niña sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Sonic la dejó en el piso y la niña le dio una flor - Somos amigas - la niña dio la vuelta y caminó dando algunos saltitos de alegría .

Shadow se acercó hasta Sonic - que tierno

-¿Por qué? - Sonic lo miró algo confuso.

-Yo creo que no la hubiera ayudado.

-Esque bueno, si hubieras sido tú el que se haya caído yo no te hubiera ayudado - Sonic se burló de Shadow y le sacó la lengua burlándose aún más.

Shadow cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja - ¿A sí...?

-Ajam

-Bueno si tú te hubieras caído yo no te hubiera ayudado tampoco - La mirada de Shadow era algo enojada.

-Vamos Shadow, era sólo una broma - Sonic le sonrió, pero Shadow le hizo una mueca y dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Sonic se entristeció y se quedó allí.

En eso una pareja de una Murciélaga con un Echidna se le acercarón. - Es un placer conocer a la futura esposa del príncipe Shadow - Dijo la Murciélaga - Eres hermosa, hacen muy linda pareja.

Sonic se sonrojó y la miró algo sorprendido - ¿E-Enserio?

-Pues claro, los dos sois muy lindos - La Murciélaga le dio una amplía - Ups, lo siento por mi mala educación, me llamo Rouge y él es mi esposo Knuckles.

-Es un placer Princesa Evangeline - El Echidna besó la mano de Sonic.

-E-El placer es mio - Sonic no estaba tan acostumbrado a los actos de los nobles, le costaba.

-¿Por qué no estas con Shadow?

Sonic se entristeció un poco y agachó la mirada- N-No lo sé...

-No,no,no, esto no puede ser haci - Rouge tomó la mano de Sonic y se lo llevó caminado.

-¿Q-Qué haces?

-Vas con Shadow

-¿Qué?

Shadow estaba hablando con una Zorra que se le veía como si lo estuviese coqueteando. Rouge se paró enfrente de él - Claro, hablas con una chica y no con tu futura esposa ¿no?

Shadow la miró algo confundido, Rouge acercó más a Sonic - Aquí esta, ahora los quiero ver juntos. - Rouge dio la vuelta y se fue.

Shadow miró a Sonic por unos min. no le dijo nada, sólo siguió hablando con la Zorra. Sonic estaba siendo ignorado en sus propios ojos, Shadow se reía junto con ella y ni lo miraba, Sonic bajo un poco los párpados, unas lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a formarse. No aguanto más y se alejó caminando lentamente.

Salió al patio y se sentó en una de las bancas, miraba como algunas parejas que estaban paradas o sentadas juntas. Sonic miró el anillo de su dedo. Se sentía algo confundido...

-Princesa Evangeline...

Sonic miró a un camaleón color morado que estaba enfrente suyo - Es un honor poder conocerla - agarró su mano la beso, Sonic se sintió incómodo de nuevo, ¿Cómo se podría acostumbrar a estos gestos?

-Me llamo Espío, ¿le molesta si me siento a su lado?

-N-No, no me molesta en lo absoluto - Sonic le sonrió y este se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué se encuentra sola aquí?

-N-No lo sé...

-¿No debería estar junto con el Príncipe Shadow?

Sonic lo miró y luego agachó la mirada, lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a recorrer por sus mejillas.

-¿Princesa...?

Sonic de un impulso hundió su cara en el pecho de Espío, no fue por que lo quisiera o algo, era sólo porque necesitaba donde llorar, Espío se sorprendió un poco, no tocó su cabeza ni nada para no meterse en problemas, ''Que Princesa más extraña...''

-Vamos Evangeline, las Princesas no lloran.

Sonic se incorporó y secó sus lágrimas - L-Lo siento, pero estoy un poco triste...

-Ya, veo... - Espío le dio un poco de lástima verla tan triste - Déjame alegrarte un poco.

-¿amm cómo?

Espío empezó a hacer trucos de magia, Sonic miraba con mucha atención, le paresia curioso y divertido a la vez - ¿C-Cómo lo haces?

-Jeje, nunca ahí que revelar los trucos

Sonic dio una mueca - Bueno no importa algún día lo descubriré por mi mismo, quiero decir misma jeje

-Ya veremos Princesa.

U

Dentro del salón todos comentaba sobre la Princesa que se encontraba con otro tipo afuera.

-Príncipe Shadow - Una extraña gata se le acercó - Su futura esposa está afuera coqueteándole a otro tipo, es muy indigno.

-¿Qué? - Shadow quedó sorprendido ¿Sonic coqueteándole a otro?

-Sí, vaya afuera y vera.

Shadow se dirigió hacia es jardín, escucho a Sonic reírse, miró y era él con un camaleón morado.

U

-Bien, ¿donde está la pelotita?

-emmm, hum, ¿en mi oreja?

-No,no,no, esta vez esta aquí - Espío le apuntó en el corazón

Sonic lo miró algo confundido - ¿Cómo que en mi corazón?

-Sí, ahí esta

-¿¡Lo escondiste ahí!,¿¡Cómo me lo saco ahora! - La voz de Sonic era algo estérica

Espío se río - Princesa, sólo saldrá si su corazón está feliz.

Sonic le dio una pequeña sonrisa - Gracias a ti ahora estoy feliz, gracias.

-De nada Princesa - Espío hizo un simulo como si la pelotita salió de su corazón - Ves, salió

-G-Gracias

Espío iba a decir algo hasta que un fuerte empujón lo tiró al suelo, Sonic se sorprendió y vio que era Shadow quién lo empujo.

-¿S-Shadow?

Shadow se acercó hasta Espío y lo agarró del cuello - ¿Quién te crees en coquetearle a mi futura esposa?

Espío no podía hablar, le tenía tan fuerte agarrado del cuello que no podía ni respirar.

_''¿Coquetear?''_ - Los ojos de Sonic se ampliaron al escuchar eso, Espío no le estaba coqueteando.

-Te matare - Shadow le iba a golpear, pero Sonic habló.

-¡Shadow no!

Shadow miró a Sonic que se encontraba con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos - Basta - Shadow sólo lo miraba sin decir nada.

Shadow lo ignoró y levantó de nuevo su puño para golpearlo.

-¡BASTA!

Shadow miró de nuevo a Sonic al oírlo llorar y escuchar su respiración entre cortada - ¡Eres un idiota, él no me estaba coqueteando, sólo me hacía reír y que estuviese feliz, cosa que tu no lo haces!

Las palabras finales de Sonic le dolieron un poco a Shadow - ¿S-Sonic?

Sonic se sacó el anillo de compromiso y lo arrojó al suelo - ¡No me quiero casar con alguien que ni me esta haciendo feliz! - Sonic salió corriendo sin sentido alguno, agarró un poco su vestido para correr más rápido.

Shadow soltó a Espío y recogió el anillo, puso una mirada de tristeza y luego miró la dirección en donde se fue Sonic.

La mayoría de los invitados observaron el escándalo, en eso un gata fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Espío.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

-S-Si - Espío tosió un poco.

Shadow se dio cuenta que esa gata era su esposa, guardó el anillo y fue corriendo a buscar a Sonic.

U

Sonic corrió lo más lejos que pudo, se detuvo un poco para descansar, se sentó y apoyó su cuerpo en un árbol, miró el hermoso reflejo de la luna en el lago. Pensaba que sería hermoso si Shadow lo viese junto con él.

''Soy un estúpido... no tuve que hacer eso, no existen segundas oportunidades, Shadow debería odiarme... ahora estaré completamente solo...'' - Sonic hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

-y ahora, ¿Qué hago?

-Yo sé lo que deberías hacer...

Sonic se asustó un poco por la voz, era una voz siniestra, miró adelante suyo y era él mismo pero ¿de color morado oscuro y con una aura maligna?

-¿Quién eres tú? - Sonic se apoyó más en el tronco tratando se alejarse de él.

-Soy tú Sonic, pero sólo soy una parte oscura de ti, soy Dark Sonic.

-¿D-Dark Sonic? ... ¡Eres un enfermo tú no existes!

-Sí existo Sonic, tú me creaste...

-¿Qué?

-Sí, todos esos recuerdos oscuros que permanecen en ti, todas aquellas personas que odias porque te hicieron sufrir, todo ese odio consumido, fue el que me alimento y creó.

-¡Eres un demente! - Sonic trató de incorporarse pero Dark Sonic le agarró de los brazos.

-Vamos Sonic, ¿no recuerdas cuando mataste a tu madre esa noche?

-¿Q-Qué? - Sus ojos se ampliaron al máx.

-Sí, el mismo día que te vendió, tu la empezaste a odiar, pediste de mi ayuda y ¡Pff!, la mataste... pero tú no recuerdas nada ¿no? jeje

-¡Cállate!, hablas puras imbecilidades

-Únete a mí y dejaras de sufrir, no tendrás sentimientos, aquellos que te hicieron sufrir las pagarán, ¿eso quieres no?

-¡No!

-Sé que si Sonic, únete a mi - Dark Sonic le dio la mano.

Sonic no lo iba hacer, por nada del mundo, le dio un golpe y este desapareció como si fuera sólo una ilusión.

_''Que rayos... debo estar loco...''_ - Sonic se apoyó contra el árbol y miró de nuevo el lago _- ''es tan_ _hermoso...''_ - Se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia el lago inútilmente, se sentó y miró su reflejo en el agua.

Dio un suspiró y vio el reflejo de Dark Sonic de nuevo - Sabes no te dije que te veías linda de mujer, ahora si pareses una verdadera puta.

Sonic se asustó al sentir que Dark Sonic le hablara en la oreja con una voz maliciosa.

-Que mal que terminaras haci con Shadow, porque...¡ morirás! - Dark Sonic lo empujó callendo al lago, Sonic no sabe nadar, como el corcel le apretaba demasiado se ahogaba más rápido, la desesperación de morir, el miedo...

_''S-Shadow...''_ - Sonic sólo pensaba en Shadow, no lo volvería a ver jamas, él estaría muerto...

El lago era profundo, aún faltaba demasiado para que llegase hasta el suelo, Sonic empezaba a desesperarse, sentir que no tienes aire y no respirar es algo que desespera, su vista empezó a volverse negra.

Una sombre negra se apareció frente de sus ojos, pensó que era Dark Sonic, sintió como lo tiraban hacia la superficie.

Sintió el aire pasar por sus pulmones, sintió un gran alivio. Empezó a toser, le quedaba un poco de agua en sus pulmones, sintió como alguien apretaba su pecho para que soltase el agua, también sintió la boca de alguien dándole respiración boca a boca, al fin pudo botar todo el agua, se incorporó y vio enfrente de sus ojos ni nada menos que a Shadow.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al verlo, ¿Qué hacia aquí?, Sonic agachó la mirada, vio su vestido todo mojado, miró a su lado y estaba allí su corona, la tomó y se la puso, ignorando a Shadow.

-Sonic... - Shadow abrazó a Sonic - Perdóname...

Sonic permanecía callado, aún estaba un poco enojado con él. Shadow le dejó de abrazar y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Te amo... - Shadow le susurro en el oído

Lagrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de Sonic - Mentiroso...

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo sé que eso es verdad?... - Sonic bajó un poco los párpados y miró a Shadow.

Shadow dio una pequeña sonrisa - idiota... - Sonic se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas de Shadow - si yo no te amara ¿para que haber tenido relaciones contigo? ¿para qué haberte pedido matrimonio? ¿para qué haberte seguido hasta aquí después de haberme tirado el anillo? ¿para qué haberte salvado? ¿por qué mentir con un ''te amo''?... - Las lágrimas de Shadow se hicieron más frecuentes, cerró los ojos y se alejó un poco de Sonic.

-Shadow... lo siento, no sé realmente el significado del amor...

-se nota, sí que sabes hacer sufrir a alguien.

Los ojos se Sonic se pusieron como platos, no pudo resistir las lágrimas y se lanzó contra Shadow - Enserio... lo siento, sé que soy un idiota y me arrepiento de haber hecho lo de en denante, yo...TE AMO.

Sonic rodeo el cuello de Shadow apegándolo más a él, Shadow permanecía callado y sin hacer nada. Estuvieron haci unos min. hasta que Shadow se alejó de Sonic, tomó su mano derecha.

-Creo que no empezamos muy bien... ¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Sonic asintió con la cabeza, Shadow dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quisieras casarte conmigo Sonic y estar para siempre a mi lado?

-Sí, toda la vida

Shadow puso de nuevo el anillo en su dedo anular, vio como el anillo empezó a brillar de nuevo estando en el dedo de Sonic.

Sonic se acercó más a Shadow y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Shadow agarró las manos de Sonic y lo miró directo a los ojos, sin quisiera darse cuenta se empezaron a acercar dándose un dulce y tierno beso.

Sonic por dentro estaba emocionado y anhelaba para que el casamiento fuera pronto.


	13. Dolor

**Capítulo 13:** ''Dolor''

Pareciera como si días hayan pasado… Se levantó algo aturdido, sus heridas aún le dolían. Miró a su alrededor y estaba en una habitación muy floreada, era como obvio que no estaba en el castillo de Mephiles, no tendría decorado su habitación con flores. Se incorporó y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, se fijó que en la ventana estaba Sonic mirando hacia afuera. Silver se preocupó un poco por lo que pasó hace unos días. Sonic se dio cuenta que Silver despertó y lo miró.

-¡Silver! – Se acercó hasta él con una mirada preocupada - ¿Qué te ah ocurrido?

Silver le miró algo confuso – N-Nada… ¿qué hago aquí?

Este dio un pequeño suspiro – Mephiles te trajo hasta aquí…

-¿Qué?

Sonic asintió con la cabeza – Dijo que cuidáramos de ti...

-¿Por qué?

-No nos dijo ningún detalle… ahora dime, ¿por qué tienes heridas por todo el cuerpo?

Sólo agachó la mirada y no dijo nada, acordarse de eso era algo que quisiera bloquear por el resto de su vida. Del todo el dolor que a sufrido, nada se compara con esto, las heridas desaparecerán aunque las profundas quedarán unas cuantas cicatrices, pero el recordar queda en el corazón, como una cicatriz que nunca podrá desaparecer.

-¿Mephiles te golpeaba?

-¡No! – Silver respondió rápidamente – él nunca me haría esto…

-¿Entonces quién?

-Fue su padre con un guardia… No sé porque me odiará tanto su padre, no lo entiendo…

-Silver – Sonic puso su mano en su hombro y puso una mirada entristecida – él nos dijo… que no volverá por ti.

Ojos de Silver se ampliaron, quedó en un estado de shock, dio una pequeña risita – Eso es mentira, él si lo hará…

Sonic negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, seguramente no quería escuchar el lloriqueo de Silver. Este aún seguía en estado de shock, por su mente pasaban que era mentira, Mephiles no podría hacerle esto, no había razón alguna. Apretó fuertemente las sábanas, lágrimas de dolor empezaron a salir de sus ojos. El dolor, el sufrimiento que ah pasado ahora no se compara con el pasado. Empezó a respirar entre cortado, el dolor en su corazón era insoportable. Las ganas de gritar lo más fuerte en estas ocasiones es siempre frecuente, descargar el dolor pesado en el corazón… Nunca está demás… Cerró fuertemente los ojos y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo descargando todo el dolor.

Sonic entró rápidamente y lo abrazó fuertemente, Silver puso su cara en su pecho -¿Por qué Sonic?

Sonic le empezó a acariciar sus plumas – Silver… debe haber alguna razón, algo malo tuvo que suceder y para protegerte, te trajo hasta aquí.

-P-Pero… no le pude decir un último Te amo y Adiós…

Sonic no dijo nada, sólo lo tuvo en sus brazos y dejó que llorara, seguía acariciando sus plumas, nunca le gusto ver a Silver llorar. Verlo le rompía el alma, siempre que lloraba cuando en la mafia le regañaban Sonic siempre le animaba haciendo estupideces. Pero el dolor de cuando te rompen el corazón… Nada te alegra, por unos seg. Te alegras, pero después te deprimes.

XXX

Sonic consiguió de que Silver se quedara durmiendo, limpió sus últimas gotas y lo dejó dormir. Salió de la habitación y cerró suavemente la puerta para no despertarlo. Estaba preocupado por él, ¿Mephiles tuvo algún problema o qué?

Bajó las escaleras y empezó a buscar a Shadow, no había nadie en el castillo, estaba completamente silencioso. Salió hacia afuera y vio a Shadow apoyado en un árbol. Sonic se acercó y Shadow sólo le miro de reojo, luego siguió mirando hacia adelante. Sonic se cruzó de brazos.

-Ejem…

Shadow le miró y dio un sonrisa de medio lado – ¿No te irás hasta que te responda a tu pregunta?

-Me conoces bien ya – Con el tiempo que han estado, se lograron conocer bien uno al otro, eso es bueno para que un matrimonio funcione, más si sólo quedan 3 días para su boda.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué Mephiles trajo a Silver hasta aquí?

Shadow permaneció en silencio por unos min. - ¿No le dirás a Silver verdad?

Sonic asintió con la cabeza algo inseguro, Shadow dio un suspiro – Lo que pasa es que su padre quiere matar a Silver…

-¿Por qué?

-Dice que por culpa de él ya no ahí tanta oscuridad en el corazón de Mephiles… me dijo que lo dejaría aquí hasta que su padre lo dejara de buscar para matarlo.

-¿Lo anda buscando?

-Sí, dice que si no desaparece por siempre Mephiles nunca lo podrá olvidar, en cambio si muere… Mephiles lo olvidará y seguirá siendo malvado y oscuro.

Sonic agachó la mirada algo triste, sabía que Mephiles era la oscuridad misma, pero… ¿No podía ser feliz?, dicen que hasta el ser más malvado, sin alma ni corazón puede enamorarse, es difícil, pero puede. Todos merecemos ser feliz alguna vez, eso es lo que el padre de Mephiles no entiende, es un egoísta, nisiquera le importa Mephiles, sólo su oscuridad, lo utiliza como títere.

Sonic dio la vuelta y entró al castillo, aunque no fuera tema suyo, le preocupaba Silver, quién estaría sufriendo ahora sería él o acaso ¿Mephiles también debe estar sufriendo?...

Se sentó en un sillón y empezó a pensar en algún plan, para que pudiese verlo y decirle aunque sea un Te amo y un Adiós…

XXX

Pasaron las horas y Silver despertó, el peso en su corazón era algo ya insoportable para él.

'' _¿Tanto duele sufrir por amor? '' – _Puso su mano en donde se encuentra el corazón, se animó a levantarse y mirar hacia la ventana, el sol ya empezaba a esconderse. Un recuerdo vino a su mente.

''_Un día donde Silver estaba afuera, estaba un poco enojado con Mephiles. Se pasó todo el día sentado allí hasta que el sol empezaba a esconderse. Sintió pasos que se le acercaban, miró hacia atrás y era Mephiles que le miraba también algo enojado. Silver rápidamente miró asía adelante ignorándole por completo y dándole la espalda. Pero luego sintió dos manos rodeándole la cadera por detrás. Era Mephiles quién le abrazaba, acercó más su cuerpo y luego puso su apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Silver puso sus manos sobre las de Mephiles y empezó a ronronear. Mientras la puesta de sol ya terminaba por completo y empezaba a salir una hermosa luna''_

No pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisita, los recuerdos, las discusiones, las alegrías, los besos, las acaricias… Nunca se olvidaría de eso, nunca.

-Mephiles – Susurró suavemente su nombre, cerró sus ojos y empezó a pensar en él y aquellos recuerdos.

XXX

Sonic abrió suavemente la puerta pensando que aún Silver estaba dormido, pero luego lo vio mirando hacía la ventana, entró y cerró la puerta, se acercó a él sin decir nada. Silver le miró y le dio una sonrisa.

-Estoy mejor…

Sonic le sonrió – Me alegro… sabes estaba pensando en algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Quieres verlo por última vez y buscar la respuesta?

Silver le miró algo sorprendido, luego se animó un poco - ¿A qué te refieres?

Sonic dio un suspiro – Si quieres mañana podemos ir a su castillo, y así puedes puedes hablar con él por última vez…

-¿Enserio?

Sonic asintió con la cabeza, Silver no aguantó sonreír y se lanzó hacía él y lo abrazó fuertemente – Gracias Sonic.

Sonic le devolvió el abrazo – No ahí de qué… Mañana en la tarde iremos, no ahí que decirle a Shadow.

-Bien – No entendió muy bien por qué no había que decirle a Shadow, pero en ese momento no le importaba tanto. Al menos mañana sería la última vez para que pudiera verlo, decirle que lo ama y esas cosas.

Mañana sería un gran día para Silver, podría ver a Mephiles y todo saldría bien según él… pero, ¿eso será así?...

**Sí, me atrasé demasiado en hacer el 13 capítulo, luego llegará el final al fin XD, así podré terminar los otros Fanfics (: Lo siento por el retrazo XD, pero no se me ocurría casi nada para esto.**


	14. Cosas salen de control

**Capítulo 4:**''Cosas salen de control''

-_Me decepcionaste…_

Era extraño, Silver no sabía si se había vuelto paranoico o algo, pero siempre escuchaba una voz de un niño muy siniestra que le decía lo mismo una y otra vez. Siempre en su sueño veía una sombra negra y atrás suyo fuego.

Sin darse cuenta se había dormido en el sillón. Junto con Sonic habían estado hablando un poco y se quedó dormido, no sabía si Sonic también se habría quedado dormido. Se levantó del sillón y empezó a buscar a Sonic. No sabía si era el día siguiente o qué, pero estaba ansioso por ver a Mephiles… Tal vez por última vez.

-Silver, al fin despiertas – Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Sonic.

-¿Por cuánto dormí?

-Si te das cuenta son las 18:58…

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿¡Tanto eh dormido!

Sonic levantó una ceja - ¿Tan deprimido estabas?

Silver dio una mueca y no dijo nada, Sonic le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – Bien, vamos.

-¿Ahora?

-Claro, te dije que iríamos en la tarde ¿no?

-Amm si…

-Pues ya está, andando, pero primero veamos si no está por ahí Shadow…

Silver asintió con la cabeza, Sonic se asomó por todos lados viendo que no estuviese Shadow. No le dejaba salir tarde, ni menos si iba tan lejos… más a ver a Mephiles. Sonic le dio un seño a Silver para que lo siguiera. Pasaron silenciosamente hasta llegar a la puerta principal, Sonic la abrió con mucho cuidado y asomó un poco la cabeza para ver si no había nadie.

-Bien, vamos.

Salieron y Sonic cerró la puerta, caminaron hacia atrás del castillo y se adentraron por el bosque oscuro. Era más corto ese camino, pero más peligroso. Apenas se veía algo, Silver era el más asustado, se le erizaba la piel en sólo escuchar el aleteó de los cuervos.

Miles de telas de arañas por todos lados, a Sonic no le daba mucho miedo que digamos, le temía más a los lagos y ríos que estas cosas.

-Sonic… tengo miedo.

-Vamos Silver, piensa que ya vamos a llegar y veras luego a Mephiles.

Silver asintió un poco nervioso, quería que llegaran pronto, este lugar si que era espeluznante, lo peor es que en algunas partes tenían que fijarse en las plantas carnívoras, que por fuera parecían una hermosa e inocente flor. Engañan.

El camino era infinito, y cada vez se hacía más oscuro, eso significaba que ya faltaba poco. Se demoraban un poco porque en algunas partes Silver tropezaba o Sonic, por las raíces de los árboles que sobresalían.

XXX

Al fin de caminar 30 min. Cosa que para ellos era una eternidad. Salieron del bosque y vieron el castillo. Era extraño, el cielo estaba rojo y allá estaba normal. No le dieron ninguna importancia. Como utilizaron el atajo no tenían que pasar por el gigantesco portón.

Miraron hacia todos lados y Silver abrió silenciosamente la puerta, vio al mayordomo, que le miro sorprendido.

-¡Silver, estas vivo!

-¿em? – Silver le miró algo confundido, el mayordomo les dijo que entraran y cerró rápidamente la puerta.

-Creí que te mató el padre de Mephiles…

-¿El rey?

-Ya no es el Rey, le dio el trono a Mephiles, ya que se casó…

-¿Qué? – Silver quedó anonadado.

-Sí, se ah casado con esa odiosa princesa… lo siento Silver… tu me contabas lo tanto que amabas a Mephiles.

Silver miró hacia abajo, pensaba que Mephiles lo llevó con Shadow para casarse y deshacerse de él. El mayordomo le sonrió.

-No te preocupes Silver, yo sé que te ama y te extraña…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo en una voz muy tranquila y en voz baja.

-Sabes, desde que no has estado se ve algo triste, se nota que te extraña.

Silver sonrió - ¿Dónde está?

-Ya sabes, en su habitación, se alegrará mucho en verte… aprovecha que no está el rey.

Silver asintió alegremente – Sonic espérame - Este le sonrió y se dirigió camino a las escaleras, iba emocionadamente, después de todo Mephiles le extrañaba al igual que él.

Siempre se cansaba de subir las escaleras, pero subió emocionado en ver a Mephiles. Faltaban unos pocos pasos para verlo, camino silenciosamente hasta la puerta.

Iba a entrar pero algo llamó su atención, se oían como gemidos. Acercó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar con más claridad. Escuchaba la cama rechinar un poco y gemidos… Silver le parecía conocido esos sonidos, cuando él con Mephiles…

-¡NO! – Silver gritó y se alejó rápidamente de la puerta, empezó a temblar y respirar entre cortado.

Escuchó que los ruidos de la pieza se apagaron y que pasos se acercaban a la puerta, Silver no escuchó que la puerta se abrió, no le tomó ni la mínima importancia en mirar a Mephiles.

-¿Silver? – Mephiles se sorprendió al verlo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Silver le miró y pudo ver detrás de él a esa princesa acostada en la cama de Mephiles, mirando algo sorprendida al igual que él.

Silver no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar frustrado. Mephiles le agarró del brazo.

-Espera.

-Suéltame… - La voz de Silver era seria.

-No… porque te amo.

Los ojos de Silver se ampliaron y las lágrimas en sus ojos empezaron a salir descontroladamente, miró a Mephiles y empezó a respirar entre cortado – M-Mentiroso…

-No estoy mintiendo.

-Se nota que eres malvado y que en tu corazón solo ahí oscuridad, ¿te gusta hacer sufrir a los demás?

Mephiles le miro algo confundido y sorprendido a la vez.

-¡No sé como me pude enamorar de alguien como tú, te odio! – Silver salió corriendo rápidamente, en momentos así, uno no piensa exactamente lo que dice, por el dolor, por lo enfurecido y por lo triste que está en momentos donde ves, escuchas o hacen algo que te rompen el corazón, uno dice cosas sin pensarlo, aunque dañen a la otra persona. Ni siquiera a uno le importa como se sienta el otro, después de todo te rompen el corazón.

Mephiles le dolió un poco lo que dijo Silver… mejor dicho gritó. Tal vez tenía razón, a lo mejor le gustaba hacer sufrir a los demos… pero a Silver no. Nunca le ah gustado verlo llorar, menos por él.

XXX

Sonic estaba sentado en la sala principal sentado en un sillón, hablando con el mayordomo mientras tomaban un té. Sonic le contaba que se iría a casar junto con Shadow, el hermano gemelo de Mephiles.

Fueron interrumpidos al ver a Silver llorando descontroladamente. Sonic rápidamente se paró - ¿Qué ocurrió?

Silver se acercó y se sentó en un sillón pequeño. El mayordomo dio un pequeño suspiro – Lo siento Silver… no tuve que haberte dicho que fueras.

-Fue para mejor… ahora puedo ver la realidad…

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Silver se secó sus lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza, Sonic se acercó a él y le tendió la mano, Silver tomó de su mano y se incorporó. Sonic le sonrió – Vamos Silver, no me gusta verte triste.

-Voy a dejarlos hasta el portón, son las 19:58, es muy peligroso que se vayan por el atajo.

-Claro – Sonic le sonrió – Vamos – Sonic y Silver iban tomados de la mano, no como si fueran pareja, si no como amigos.

El mayordomo les abrió la puerta, Silver se detuvo por unos momentos sintió como si alguien le estaba mirando - ¿Qué ocurre?

Silver negó lentamente, sabía que Mephiles estaba allí cerca – No es nada que importe, ya no me importa, vamos – Agarro con fuerza su mano y salió animado, el mayordomo dejó abierta la puerta y caminaron hacia el portón.

Llegaron enfrente, el mayordomo la iba a abrir pero se oyó una voz muy conocida por Silver.

-¿Con qué estás vivo eh?

Los tres miraron hacia atrás y Silver se asustó, era ese guardia que le había golpeado. Se escondió tras de Sonic.

El mayordomo se puso en delante de Sonic para protegerlos a ambos - ¿Qué quieres?

-Debo matar a esa puta.

-No, no lo permitiré…

-Eres una escoria – Sacó una arma y le amenazó – Si no sales te dispararé.

El mayordomo se puso algo nervioso y asustado, pero no dejaría que le hicieran algo, más si el nuevo Rey lo amaba.

-¡Salgan de aquí!

Sonic al principió no reaccionó, pero luego tomó la mano de Silver y salieron corriendo, el guardia iba a salir tras ellos, pero el mayordomo lo empujó con todas su fuerzas haciendo que se callera.

El guardia gruño y sin pensarlo le disparó directo en el pecho – Eso es por entrometerte.

El mayordomo se quejaba de dolor, sangraba gravemente, el guardia sonrió y se paró, se limpió un poco y fue tras Silver y Sonic.

El mayordomo se incorporo y fue a buscar a Mephiles. Se esforzó para caminar, el dolor era insoportable, caminaba muy lento. Cuando llego a la puerta no pudo más y sólo le quedaba por gritar.

-¡Mephiles!

Gritó su nombre varias veces hasta que llegó, al verlo gravemente herido fue corriendo hacia él - ¿Q-Qué Dem-?

-N-no ahí t-tiempo… l-lo van a M-atar…

-¿A quién?

El mayordomo acercó a Mephiles y se acercó a su oreja – S-Salva a S-Silv… - Al mayordomo se le iba el aire, ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

Mephiles entendió muy bien que iba a decir ''Silver'', rápidamente se incorporó y miró al mayordomo, este le sonrió y cerró lentamente los ojos. Mephiles cerró los ojos y luego empezó a buscar a Silver.

XXX

Silver y Sonic estaban escondidos detrás de un árbol, tenían la esperanza de que alguien les ayudara.

-S-Sonic… - Sonic le miró y podía sentir como temblaba – Te-engo miedo…

-Sshh…Todos saldrá bien – Silver se tranquilizó un poco – _''eso espero''_

Podían sentir los pasos del guardia y las risitas que daba – Vamos, sal de ahí pequeño conejito, el libo no te hará nada – Exactamente el guardia parecía un esquizofrénico, tantas ganas tenía de matarlo.

Sonic abrazó a Silver para tranquilizarlo, el guardia se escondió detrás de un árbol para que pensaran que se había ido. Su plan dio resultado, Sonic asomó la cabeza y vio que ya no estaba – Vamos, rápido – Agarró de su mano y salieron corriendo.

El guardia rio y disparo al aire asiendo que se asustaran -¡Quédense quietos!

Silver y Sonic quedaron inmovilizados y asustados, el guardia se acercó a Silver y le tiró de sus plumas haciéndole gritar.

-¡Déjame!

El guardia puso la pistola en su mejilla e hizo presión – Mira puta, me has traído muchos problemas…

-¡Déjalo en paz!

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Eso no te importa!

El guardia dio una risita – Creo que te mataré primero a ti – Apunto a Sonic con la arma, Silver aprovecho y agarró la arma, empezaron a luchar, el guardia tenía mucho más fuerza por lo que estaba ganando, Sonic reacciono y empezó a ayudar. Sin querer uno de los tres apretó el gatillo, un disparó salió, los tres quedaron inmóviles y sorprendidos.

Sonic empezó a caer lentamente sobre sus rodillas y puso su mano en su vientre, Silver le miró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el disparo le llegó a él.

-¡Sonic!

Se iba a acercar a él, pero el guardia le pegó en la cabeza con la arma, haciéndole sangrar, calló al suelo y se sintió algo mareado. El guardia le amarró las manos detrás de su espalda y le puso una cuerda en el cuello.

Sonic se quejaba de dolor, Silver trataba de acercarse a él, pero el guardia jalaba de la cuerda y lo llevaba arrastrando por el suelo, Silver forcejeaba sin importarle que la cuerda en su cuello le ahorcara.

-¡Sonic! – Sonic miraba borroso a Silver, empezó a cerrar lentamente los ojos, mientras escuchaba los sollozos y los gritos de Silver cada vez más lejos.

-¡SOOOOOOOOOONIIIIC!

Después de escuchar lo últimas palabras de Silver, todo se volvió negro.


	15. ¿Qué ocurre?

**Capítulo 15:** '' ¿Qué ocurre?

-_Te lo dije…_

Sonic abrió lentamente los ojos , estaba todo oscuro, no se veía absolutamente nada. Empezó a mirar desesperadamente por todos lados, buscando al dueño de la voz.

-_Si te hubieras unido a mí… no estarías muerto ahora._

-¿M-Muerto?

-_sí, ¿no recuerdas?, te dispararon y fue en vano…_

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-_Porque… Silver va a morir…_

-¿Qué?, ¡eso es mentira! – Sonic empezó a desesperarse cada vez más, la confusión, los nervios y la angustia se apoderaron de él.

-_Si, por tu culpa…_ - Delante de Sonic apareció un espejo, pero era raro, no se veía su reflejo. En ese momento en el espejo apareció el reflejo de ''Dark Sonic''. Se asusto un poco y retrocedió un poco – Silver te odiara por el resto de tu vida…

-¡Mentira!

-_Sí, porque eres un cobarde, el pobre morirá_

Sonic gruño y no dijo nada.

-_¿Te sientes culpable?_

-¡Eres una mierda!

La oscura parte empezó a reírse a carcajadas – ''_O sea que tú igual eres una mierda…''_

-…

-_Sonic, soy tú pero tu lado oscuro ¿Entiendes?, somos el mismo, sólo que distintas caras, distintos sentimientos… Sin que te dieras cuenta sacabas tu lado oscuro, y las cosas que pasaron mientras eras yo, tu parte oscura, tú no lo recuerdas… sé cosas que tu no_

Sonic le miró algo confundido, no dijo nada, sólo permaneció callado.

-_Deberías agradecerme… gracias a mí te salvaste de tantas cosas…_

-Maldito demonio… ¿Por eso me maltrataban tanto?

Dark Sonic empezó a reír y salió lentamente del espejo. Se acercó a Sonic y le tendió la mano – _Si quieres vivir, estar con Shadow, Salvar al bebe de Silver, ser feliz… Sólo únete a mí._

Sonic miro hacia abajo y empezó a pensarlo bien… él si quería estar con Shadow, casarse con él y ser feliz y al igual que salvar a Silver. Miró a Dark Sonic un poco confundido. Luego iba a tomar la mano de Dark Sonic para unirse con él, pero en eso una brillante luz noqueó sus ojos. Dark Sonic gruñó y desapareció…

-¿Sonic? – Oyó una voz dulce y gentil de una mujer, inútilmente trató de mirar pero sólo era una bola de luz brillante.

-¿Qué eres tú?

-Sonic… eres tú…

Sonic miró algo confundido, ¿qué era esta luz brillante?

-Sonic, soy yo, tu madre…

-¿Qué? – Dio una pequeña risita – Que día más loco para mí…

-En serio… so yo, no me puedes ver… es sólo mi alma.

-Ya veo…

-Estoy orgullosa de ti cariño…

Sonic aún seguía confundido, no sabía que creer, llegó a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco… Pero esa voz, ya la había escuchado de alguna parte. Hubo un breve silencio, la luz empezó a girar lentamente alrededor de Sonic.

-Lo siento cariño… no pude protegerte

-¿Protegerme?

-Sí, a pesar de estar muerta una madre siempre protegerá a su hijo.

-¿Cómo moriste?... ¿No te mate yo verdad?

-No cariño, la mafia me estafó.

-¿Qué?

-Al venderte, ellos nunca me entregaron el dinero, yo los denuncié y me mataron…

-Son unos malditos, tú necesitabas el dinero…

-Sí… pero me arrepiento de haber vendido a mi querido hijo - Sonic agachó la mirada y se entristeció – Yo sé que no debería pedir que me perdonaras, que clase de madre vende a su hijo por dinero…

-Sabes, antes me dolía, pero ya no… Conocí a alguien que me hizo olvidar todo el pasado…

-¿Quién?

-Se llama Shadow y bueno… eh… - Sonic se sonrojo y la luz empezó a reírse – Nos vamos a casar…

-Me alegro mucho por ti Sonic, espero que seas muy feliz…

-Ya no podrá ser así… - Dijo como en un susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy muerto… - Sin darse cuenta Sonic estaba llorando, pensar que no vería más a Shadow…

-No cariño, no estas muerto, estas inconsciente nada más. Yo quería hablar contigo por ultima vez… Bueno, es hora de irme, lo siento mucho hijo, no olvides que siempre te amare.

-E-Espera, quiero preguntarte más cosas.

-Adiós cariño… - La luz desapareció y todo se volvió negro, pero sintió como alguien le abrazaba, sentía gotas en su pecho, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Shadow quién lloraba.

Se sentía aliviado al ver que si estaba vivo, puso su mano en la cabeza de Shadow y con esfuerzo trató de hablar.

-S-Shadow… - Le costaba hablar y su voz sonaba baja y ronca, Shadow se alejó de él mirándole directo a los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con cara de preocupado.

-¿¡En qué rayos pensabas!, ¡Casi mueres idiota!

Sonic trataba de hablar, pero no le salía la voz, sólo puso su temblorosa mano en la mejilla de Shadow y le sonrió. Hizo que Shadow se tranquilizara un poco, se acercó un poco a Sonic y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Sonic sólo le sonrió y puso su mano encima de la de Shadow.

En ese momento Mephiles entró a la habitación y se acercó a ellos - ¿Cómo esta?

-Le cuesta hablar…

-Ya veo – Mephiles iba a marcharse, pero sintió que Sonic le susurraba ''Silver'', le miro y se acercó a él.

Sonic le hizo un ceño para que se acercara más – S-Silver…

-¿Qué ocurre con él? – Dijo fríamente Mephiles sin ningún interés, a pesar que sabía que lo habían secuestrado.

-Él…

Mephiles se iba a marchar, no le interesaba Silver, ya que él le odiaba, como se lo dijo, optó por si lo amas, déjalo ir… Era un poco malvado, Silver tal vez estaba muriendo y a él… no le interesaba.

-Es…ta…

Mephiles se apartó, le estaba atando esto, salió rápidamente de la habitación sin antes decirle a Sonic ''no me interesa Silver''.

El guardia le llevo de nuevo al sótano, solamente que no había nadie, ningún esclavo, estaba completamente solo. Se acurrucó en una esquina muerto de miedo y preocupado por Sonic, se preguntaba si estaba vivo o no…. Al igual que el mayordomo.

Se encontraba totalmente solo, el lugar sólo iluminado con antorchas, era frío y estaba todo sucio y con moho, apoyó su cabeza en la pared y cerro lentamente los ojos tratando de dormir. Pero un extraño dolor de estomago le vino, empezó a desesperarse, el dolor era insoportable, le dieron nauseas y empezó a vomitar. Empezó a sollozar por el dolor y el vomito que no cesaba.

-¿Quién vomita tanto por DIOS?

Silver miró hacia todos lados, creyó escuchar una voz, pero pensó que era su imaginación. En eso se apareció una eriza de color morada con ojos rojos, tenía un gorro bastante extraño y su ropa también, era toda negra. Silver le miró algo confundido, pero luego empezó a vomitar de nuevo. La eriza se le acercó rápidamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre chico?

-Y-Yo no lo sé.

La eriza le pasó un vaso con agua, Silver no la recibió al principio, ¿cómo saco agua si no había ningún vaso ni una llave?, al tomar agua se tranquilizó un poco y apoyo su cabeza en la pared.

-Por Dios, ahí que limpiar todo esto.

Silver la miró y ella hizo aparecer un paño con un balde con agua, Silver la miro sorprendidamente y se fregó los ojos para ver si era real lo que acababa de ver.

-¿C-Cómo hiciste eso?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Hiciste aparecer un paño y un balde con agua… eso no es normal.

La eriza se puso algo nerviosa y se sonrojo – B-Bueno, para mí si es normal jeje…

-¿Qué eres?

-Soy una bruja, pero no ocupo mis poderes para cosas malas… o sea habeces, cuando me molesta ese maldito cabrón del guardia.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Bueno, yo vivo aquí…

-¿QUÉ?

Ella asintió con la cabeza – Veras, como soy una bruja me llevaron presa, eso si no me maltratan por mis poderes jeje, eh estado aquí desde hace muuucho tiempo.

-¿y te gusta?

-no, pero es lo que ahí, aparte no tendría donde vivir y no me gusta mucho la luz…

-aam ya veo… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Fiura, ¿y tú?

-Me llamo Silver.

-Ya veo – Fiura se sentó al lado de Silver e hizo aparecer una mesita con dos tazas con té, le pasó una a Silver - ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Bueno… el rey, el padre de Mephiles me odia porque yo y Mephiles bueno… nos amamos o amábamos… entonces Mephiles se empezó hacer algo bueno y eso no le gustó a él, intento matarme y ahora estoy aquí…

-Ese maldito… es un desgraciado, no sé como se da el descaro de convertir malvado a un hijo que es robado… ni siquiera es su hijo.

-¿Qué?... ¿A qué te refieres?

Fiura tomó un poco de té y miró a Silver – El rey es mi esposo… él es un brujo, se hace pasar por un Rey pero tiene sangre sucia que no es de un rey… Teníamos planeado tener un hijo y volverlo malvado y oscuro, pero había un problema que no sabíamos. Las brujas con brujos no pueden tener hijos, sólo un brujo con una persona común y corriente… Entonces oyó que en el reino de Avalon nacieron dos gemelos.

-¿Ese eran Mephiles y Shadow?

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente – Él amenazó a la reina en que le entregara uno de ellos y que digiera que era su hijo y que se había metido con él, ella hizo lo que pidió, le entregó a Mephiles con un fuerte dolor en su corazón… él era tan hermoso, sus franjas celestes eran de un color alegre y sus ojos de color esmeralda muy hermosos… Pero él lo arruino, le quitó la boca, sus se volvieron fríos y sin ninguna expresión, sus franjas de color celeste alegre se volvieron apagadas y un poco grises… Se volvió un ser maligno.

Silver bajó la mirada, no podía creer que el Rey era un brujo y se haya robado a Mephiles.

-Y esa es la historia, el conjuro se puede romper solo con el amor verdadero de Mephiles, con quién realmente se quiera casar, así su oscuridad y apariencia cambiaran.

-¿Por qué con el amor verdadero?

-Porque nadie se enamoraría de él siendo como un ''demonio''.

Silver iba a decir algo, pero el dolor de estomago volvió, cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, era un dolor extraño para él, no como un dolor de estómago simple.

-¿Qué ocurre Silver?

-Y-Yo… N-No lo sé.

-Rayos no sé que hacer… podría llevarte a un médico, pero no aguanto el sol…

Silver empezó a jadear y a gritar del dolor, empezó a llorar cuando sintió un poco de sangre recorrer entre sus piernas. Le agarró la mano a Fiura – A-Ayudame….

-Sólo por ti saldré a la luz – Tomo Silver en sus brazos, pero le pesaba un poco, hizo un hechizo y apareció un oso de color negro – Bien, creo que tú podrás ayudarme… - Le entregó a Silver y abrió la celda.

Corrieron lo más que pudieron, subieron las escaleras y abrió la puerta del sótano, Fiura quedó algo aturdida por el sol pero se esforzó y sólo empezó a correr, aunque el sol le hiciera un poco de daño.

Iban a salir por el portón para ir al pueblo más cercano para ir donde un médico. Iba todo bien hasta que el Rey se interpuso en su camino.

Fiura se detuvo al instante y miro desafiante al ''Rey falso'', quién rio entre dientes - Oh, mi querida Fiura, hace tanto que no te veo preciosa.

-¡Cállate infeliz, eres una miseria!

-¿Cómo me hablas así querida?

Ella gruño entre dientes y miró a Silver que sangraba aún más, se estaba retorciendo de dolor.

-Déjame pasar…

-¿Para qué?

-El pobre chico esta muriendo, ¿no te das cuenta?

-emm… no, debería morir nada más.

No se le ocurría nada, ni siquiera sabia si había algún otro camino.

-F-Fiura… - Ella giró y miro a Silver – P-Por el bosque…

Ella comprendió y se dirigieron asía el bosque a toda prisa, el Rey rio y se apareció delante de ellos, hizo un hechizo e hizo que el oso que tenía a Silver desapareciera y que callera en bruto al suelo.

-¡Silver! – Ella se le iba acercar pero el Rey la jaló del pelo y la tiró al suelo.

-Eres una estúpida, querida – El Rey se acercó a Silver y notó la sangre entre sus piernas, rio maliciosamente y lo cargó hacia el castillo, Fiura se incorporó y lo siguió a escondidas.

El Rey entró y gritó - ¡Llamen a un médico!

-¿Para qué señor? – Le preguntó una criada.

-Quiero ver si es cierto o no…

La criada no dijo más y llamo a un medico, el Rey subió por las escaleras y entró a su habitación, lanzó a Silver al suelo y puso su pie aplastando su cabeza.

-Sabes, me tienes hasta la coronilla, si me entero que estás embarazado… tendré que matarte.

Silver por el dolor no dijo nada y cerró lentamente los ojos, el rey salió de la habitación en espera del médico.

_Embarazado…_ - Esa palabra se le pasaba por la mente una y otra vez, ¿sería cierto?, no lo sabía, pero si lo estaba era extraño, un hombre no podía tener un bebe, eso nunca, es bastante extraño.

Sus orejas se animaron al oír a una criada dándole la bienvenida a Mephiles, los pasos se sentían cerca de la habitación, trató de incorporarse para ir a ver a Mephiles, pero el dolor era tan insoportable, que no podía.

Sintió unos pasos que se detuvieron justo delante de la puerta donde se encontraba Silver, sus ojos se ampliaron, se empezó a asustar, creyó que era el rey con el médico. Se abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a Fiura.

-Vine a sacarte de aquí… Silver, ¡estas embarazado!

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?

-Tienes los síntomas… o sea que te sangre allí, es bastante extraño… venga salgamos.

-E-Espera…

-¿Qué? – Silver se incorporó y se acercó a Fiura.

-Quiero ver a Mephiles…

-¿Para qué?

-El hijo es de él – Miro hacia abajo y se sonrojó un poco.

Fiura no dijo nada, sólo se quedo boqui-abierta, estaba sorprendida, el ser oscuro ¿se enamoró?...

-¿No me estás tomando el pelo verdad?

-N-No…

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente – Me alegró, tal vez tu cambiarás a Mephiles.

Silver agacho la mirada – Yo… le dije que lo odiaba, porque me hacía sufrir – Unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron sus mejillas, ella se las limpió.

-Silver, cuando uno sufre por amor, dice cosas que lastiman, habla con él…

Silver le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, salieron de la habitación y se toparon con una criada que les miro confundida.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Fiura escondió a Silver detrás y le iba hacer un hechizo a la criada, pero en eso una nube negra la lanzó contra la pared.

-¡Fiura! – Iba a ir hasta donde se encontraba ella, pero el dolor de estómago regreso, empezó a caer lentamente al suelo y gritaba de dolor, la criada se acercó a él y gritó.

-¡Está sangrando!

Silver jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad, el dolor era insoportable y la sangre entre sus piernas era incómodo, trató de incorporarse pero cayó de nuevo al suelo, se arrastró por el suelo hasta Fiura que con el golpe quedó inconsciente, pero unas frías manos lo tomaron, no pude mirarle la cara, su vista era borrosa y sin darse cuenta quedó desmayado.


	16. Bienvenida

**Capítulo 16:** Bienvenida

Como siempre, Sonic tenía que aguantar a las sirvientas. Mañana era su boda y en recibir visitas de los familiares de Shadow tenían que convertirla en mujer. Lo que le apestaba era ocupar senos falsos, Shadow siempre le decía que se vería bien con ellos, pero a él no le gustaba, si era hombre.

Sonic a estado un poco triste y confundido, con lo que paso con Silver esta muy preocupado, aparte de que estuvo a punto de morir. Entre más lo pensaba más se preocupaba.

Ya listo, fue a la sala principal para ir junto con Shadow, iban a venir los padrinos de él, estaba algo nervioso, quería decirles que Sonic era hombre, pero es mejor mantenerlo en secreto. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se sentó junto a él. Shadow no le miraba, estaba nervioso, aparte que mañana se casarían, por fin se casarían.

-¿Shadow? – Este no le miraba, ni siquiera le prestó atención, Sonic creía que Shadow aún estaba enojado con él, sabe bien que Shadow estaba muy preocupado, pero a Sonic le entristecía que hiciera eso… Días anteriores cuando Sonic se recuperó, Shadow no le hablaba, ni le miraba, nada. Es por eso que Sonic está frustrado, siente que Shadow ya no lo ama.

Sonic se paró y se sentó en otro sillón más lejos, ser ignorado por quién amaba le dolía, pero Shadow tal vez los otros días lo ignoraba, pero él estaba nervioso y es por eso que no le prestaba atención.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, era Blaze, estaba enfurecida. Se sentó al lado de Shadow y se cruzó de brazos. Shadow le miró algo confundido, era extraño verla tan enfurecida.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No pudieron venir…

-¿Qué?

Blaze dio un pequeño suspiro y trató de relajarse – Mephiles, con su oscuridad a bloqueado todos los caminos, nadie puede pasar, ni salir.

Shadow se sorprendió un poco - ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Blaze se encogió de hombros – Ni idea, pero algo está tramando… Shadow, creo que te engaño, ese maldito miserable…

Sonic se paro rápidamente y salió corriendo, Shadow se dio cuenta y salió tras él, sabía que haría algo estúpido, y no quería que estuviera a punto de morir de nuevo.

Lo alcanzó y lo agarró del brazos, Sonic gimió de dolor un poco, le apretaba muy fuerte el brazo - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-S-Suéltame, ¡me duele! – Sonic trataba de que Shadow le soltara, pero lo tenía muy bien afirmado. Shadow estaba un poco enojado, a lo mejor Blaze tenía razón, Mephiles le engañó, pero no tenía que desquitarse con Sonic.

A medida de que Sonic trataba de zafarse de Shadow, este le apretaba aún más fuerte, Sonic gritaba de dolor.

-¡S-Shadow para!

Shadow le soltó y Sonic cayó al suelo, pudo ver que su brazo quedó morado con las marca de sus dedos, Sonic empezó a sollozar y no aguanto más, alrededor de él quedó el piso mojado, al igual que su vestido, Shadow le miró algo confundido.

-¿Qué es…

Sonic empezó a llorar y se ruborizó de vergüenza - ¡Idiota!, yo solo iba al baño – Empezó a llorar más fuerte y tapó su cara con las manos, en ese momento una sirvienta se le acercó.

-Oh no, Sonic – Ella llamó a otra sirvienta para que le ayudara – Llévalo al baño mientras limpio – La otra sirvienta asintió y se llevó a Sonic al baño.

Shadow se quedó ahí como piedra, por creer que iría hacer algo estúpido le hizo un poco de daño y sintió como si lo humilló. Sólo iba al baño, y por no confiar hizo que se hiciera en el piso. Se sintió culpable y estúpido, se supone que uno debe confiar en su pareja.

XXX

-Sí, lamentablemente lo está señor…

-¡Demonio!, Mephiles, esto es humillante.

'' _¿Por qué no se callan?''_ – Abrió lentamente sus ojos al oír tanto ruido, Se encontró con un extraño señor sentado en una silla al lado suyo, al padre de Mephiles caminando eufórico por toda la habitación, Mephiles sólo estaba con los ojos cerrados apoyado contra la pared.

-¿Cómo te encuentras pequeño?

Miró al extraño señor y se incorporó un poco - ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy un doctor.

-Y-Ya veo – Silver sonrió un poco, en eso el padre de Mephiles se le acercó enfurecido.

-¡Te tuve que haber matado desde que viniste aquí, Sólo has causado problemas!

Silver se asustó y se acercó un poco al doctor, era un koala. Como estaba él, creía que tal vez lo podría protegerle. – Cálmese señor, recuerde que está embarazado…

Los ojos de Silver se ampliaron y se alejó de él - ¿D-De qué esta hablando?

-Estas embarazado.

Silver se quedó en silencio unos momentos y luego empezó a reírse – Eso es imposible, soy un hombre.

-Bueno, no estoy muy seguro si lo estas, pero al sentir tu latido del corazón y tomarte el pulso por el cuello, no coinciden, así es como vemos si algunas mujeres están embarazadas… pero no es muy eficaz. Lo mejor será esperar, dime ¿Has vomitado?

-S-Sí… lo peor es que sangro un poco de allí…

-Eso no podría decírtelo, nunca me a tocado un caso así… esto es muy raro.

Silver iba a decir algo, pero un recuerdo vino a su mente…

Cuando tenía 11 años o 12, Scourge y los otros jefes de la mafia lo acostaron en una cama, un Hurón estaba preparando una jeringa, Silver estaba algo confundido y asustado, en eso miró a Scourge.

-¿Q-Qué me harán?

-Sólo haremos un experimento contigo… veremos si en el futuro funciona.

-¿Qué experimento?

Scourge se le acercó y acarició su cabeza, en eso una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro – Algo que te alegrará mucho, sólo relájate…

Silver confiaba en él, asintió con la cabeza y se relajó, el hurón se acercó a él y le inyecto algo que le hizo dormir.

Al despertar se sentía adolorido, Scourge se le acercó y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes Silvy?

-M-Me duele todo…

-Calma, el dolor se irá muy pronto…

-¿Qué me hicieron?

Scourge sólo sonrió y camino hacía la puerta – Algo que ocurre sólo en mujeres…

Silver no comprendió lo que dijo, así que nunca se preocupo de esto alguna vez, pero ahora lo entendía, el experimento que le hicieron tenía algo que ver con esto. Se tapó la cara y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeño?

-Y-Yo confié en él – Empezó a llorar descontroladamente, bueno Silver antes estaba enamorado de Scourge, él creía que Scourge también pero sólo jugo con él. Es como un amor frustrado.

-Denle veneno.

Silver alzó la vista al igual que el doctor con el padre de Mephiles, quedó en shock al oír que Mephiles dijo eso.

-¿Q-Qué? – Silver empezó a temblar.

Mephiles abrió los ojos y se acercó al doctor y a Silver – Como escuchaste Silver, que te den veneno para matar al bebe y tal vez… a ti

Silver quedó en shock, no dijo nada, el doctor quedó sorprendido y el padre de Mephiles empezó a reírse burlonamente.

-¡Ese es mi hijo! - Se acercó a Mephiles y miró a Silver con desprecio – Ya escuchaste puta, tu querido amor quiere matarte a ti y a tu propio hijo, ¿cómo te sientes?

Silver miró hacia abajo, aún sorprendido, no lo podía creer. A pesar de que Mephiles le hiciera daño, él aún lo amaba.

Mephiles miró al doctor – Ya sabe, prepare todo para darle veneno.

-Sí, como a una rata inmunda que es

El doctor asintió tristemente y preparó todo, Silver intentó escapar pero el padre de Mephiles lo agarró y lo lanzó a la cama, sin darse por vencido intentó escapar, pero se encabronó y le pegó una bofetada muy fuerte que le hizo tumbarse en el suelo, se aprovechó un poco y le agarró del cuello de nuevo lanzándolo a la cama, se le puso en sima le empezó ahorcar.

-Miro puta, mi hijo ya no te ama, le das lo mismo, así que da igual si te maltrato.

Cada palabra, cada frase que decía el padre de Mephiles se le rompía más el corazón, Mephiles sólo miraba como su padre lo maltrataba y no hacía nada… como si no le importase.

El padre de Mephiles le amenazó con matarlo si se movía o si trataba de escapar, este por miedo le obedeció y sólo comenzó a llorar, pero como dije, se aprovechó y empezó a golpearle en la mejilla para que parara de llorar, su mejilla quedó roja de tantos golpes, para no sentir más dolor, trató de aguantarse el llanto.

El doctor no aguantaba que le maltratara, era solo un pequeño, tampoco quería darle veneno, así que se decidió – Lo siento, olvidé el veneno – Se incorporó y trató de marcharse, pero el padre de Mephiles lo detuvo.

-Hubieras dicho antes, nosotros tenemos harto veneno aquí – Abrió la puerta y pudo notar que el doctor le dijo algo a Silver – Mephiles, quédate aquí y vigila de que no se vaya. Mephiles asintió y se apoyó en la puerta, observando cada movimiento de Silver.

Silver agachó la mirada y se acurrucó en la cama, cerró sus ojos, no quería mirar a Mephiles. Trató de dormir, pero sus nauseas volvieron, se paró rápidamente de la cama, y trató de salir, pero Mephiles bloqueaba toda la puerta.

-S-Sale, por favor.

Mephiles negó con la cabeza – No.

Silver empezaba a desesperarse, necesitaba ir al baño, que asco vomitar en el suelo, ¿no?, Puso su mano en la boca, ya no aguantaría más.

Empujó a Mephiles, pero era imposible, lo hizo enfurecer y lo empujo muy fuerte que le hizo caerse, se quedó en el suelo unos min. Y luego empezó a reírse.

-¿Desde cuando que nos odiamos tanto?

Mephiles se cruzó de brazos – Nunca te ame…

Silver se sorprendió un poco, se incorporó y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él - ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? – Al estar cerca de él le agarró del mechón de pelo en su pecho, la cara de Mephiles no expresaba nada - ¿Por qué Mephiles?, si me lo hubieras dicho yo no estaría sufriendo por ti…

La cara de Mephiles seguía igual, pero cuando Silver hundió su cara en su pecho y empezó a llorar, Mephiles se sorprendió un poco, sus ojos verdes oscuros empezaron a aclararse un poco volviéndose un poco más claros, puso su mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Silver y empezó a acariciar.

Silver lo sintió y se alejó de él, Mephiles le miró algo confundido - ¿Silver? – Empezó a acercarse a él pero Silver retrocedía - ¿Qué haces aquí?, yo te deje junto con Shadow y Sonic…

Silver chocó contra la pared, iba a escapar, pero Mephiles ya estaba enfrente de él y puso sus dos manos a los costados de su cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre Silver?

-¡Eres un idiota! – Silver miró hacia abajo, no entendía el cambio de Mephiles, lo trató mal y ahora hace como si nada.

-Yo quería disculparme contigo… - Mephiles entrecerró un poco sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Con lo que paso con Amy… ya sabes, mi padre me obligó, ¿enserio me odias?

-M-Mephiles, no entiendo nada…

Antes que Mephiles pudiera contestar en padre de Mephiles con una patada abrió la puerta, miró a Mephiles y Silver que estaban un poco juntos según él, se enfureció y se acercó a Silver.

-Maldita puta – Le agarró del cuello y lo tiro a la cama, Silver gimió de dolor.

-¿¡Qué le estas haciendo!

-Lo que tu pediste, le daremos el veneno – El doctor decepcionado se acercó a Silver mientras el padre de Mephiles afirmaba a Silver para que no se escapara.

Mephiles reacciono y empujo a doctor, y a su padre, tomo a Silver en sus brazos - ¡Rompiste tu promesa! – Salió corriendo de la habitación y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

Silver quedó algo sorprendido - ¿M-Mephiles? - Este le miro pero no le pudo decir nada, algo le agarró la pierna.

-¡Deja a Silver en paz! – Era Fiura quien lo detuvo.

-¡Fiura no!

-¿Qué? – Ella quedó algo confundida, con su conjuro soltó a Mephiles y se acercó a ellos.

-¡MEPHILES VEN AQUÍ AHORA!

-No ahí tiempo de hablar, sólo correr – Fiura asintió y abrió la puerta, rápidamente, se escuchaban más cerca los pasos del padre de Mephiles enfurecido.

Salieron rápidamente y tomaron el atajo por el oscuro bosque, Fiura con un hechizo hizo aparecer una antorcha para iluminar el bosque.

XXX

-¿Sonic? – Lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sonic, quería pedirle disculpas.

Sonic estaba sentado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, con una bolsa de hielo en el brazo, según la sirvienta para la hinchazón, como mañana se casaría, no podía tener esa marca, o sino pensarían que Shadow le maltrataba.

Se acercó a Sonic y se sentó a su lado, Sonic no le prestaba atención, nisiquera le miraba. Shadow dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Lo siento – Rodeo su cadera con sus brazos y puso su mentón en el hombro de Sonic sin dejar de mirarle.

Sonic le seguía ignorando, pero Shadow hacía todo lo posible para que le prestara atención, primero empezó a darle besos en su mejilla, cuando trataba de darle un beso en la boca, Sonic corría la cara.

-Bueno… si no me hablas, tendré que torturarte – Soltó a Sonic y se tiró encima de él, empezó a hacerle cosquillas cosa que Sonic empezó a desesperarse, reír y gritar para que se detuviese.

-S-Shadow, ya basta, te perdono – Trataba de empujarlo pero era imposible, Shadow no paraba de hacerle cosquillas - ¡Shadow enserio!

Shadow se detuvo y se sentó encima de él esperando para que Sonic se calmara, lo quedó mirando perdidamente, observando cada detalle de su futuro esposo. Se quedó mirando también sus dedos marcados en su brazo, se acercó lentamente y empezó a lamerla.

Sonic se sorprendió un poco al sentir algo húmedo y calienta en su brazo. Observaba como succionaba un poco su piel del brazo, se sonrojó un poco y sólo lo observo. Cada vez que le succionaba daba una mueca de dolor.

Shadow dejó un pequeño chupón en su brazo, a Sonic no le importó mucho. Se acercó a él y juntó sus labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso. Sus lenguas luchaban, pero ninguno ganó, Sonic rodeo el cuello de Shadow para profundizar el beso.

Por falta de aire se separaron, no se dijeron nada, solo quedaron hipnotizados con los ojos del otro, Shadow se acercó a su cuello y empezó a dar pequeñas mordidas sacando unos pequeños gemidos de Sonic.

Empezó a lamer su pecho y darle unos cuantos besos, iba bajando un poco hasta llegar a su vientre, se quedó allí un rato para desesperar a Sonic, quién dama pequeños gemidos y algunos gruñidos cuando se detenía, optó por ir más abajo pero los interrumpieron, como siempre.

-Shadow – Su madrastra Blaze entró sin previo visto y quedó sorprendida al verlos – L-Lo siento por interrumpir, pero Mephiles viene a hablar contigo…

Shadow se incorporó y camino serio hacia la sala principal a enfrentarlo, detrás de él iba Sonic, vestido aún como mujer, y Blaze también seria para enfrentarlo.

Abrió la puerta y vio a una eriza de color morado oscuro, al lado suyo Mephiles y en sus brazos Silver.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vengo hablar contigo

-¿Sobre qué? – Shadow se sentó y se cruzó de brazos, al instante entró Blaze junto con Sonic.

Silver miró a Sonic y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, rápidamente bajo de Mephiles y corrió hacia Sonic, atacándolo con un fuerte abrazo. Sonic quedó algo sorprendido y feliz, su amigo estaba bien.

-Sonic, creí que habías muerto…

-Yo creía lo mismo de ti.

Se separaron y sonrieron uno al otro, Silver le quedó mirando bien y quedó algo confundido - ¿Por qué estas vestido como mujer?

Sonic se ruborizó y tomo la muñeca de Silver – Hablemos en otro lado – Salieron del salón principal y se dirigieron al cuarto de Sonic.

Shadow y Mephiles ignoraron a Silver y Sonic, y se concentraron en sus asuntos.

-Bien, mi padre me engaño…

-¿A qué te refieres?

Mephiles suspiró – Se suponía que si yo le asía caso en todo, él no trataría de matar a Silver, yo lo deje aquí por esa razón…

Shadow asintió – Los pequeños idiotas se les ocurrió un brillante plan para que Silver te digiera un último ''Te amo y adiós''…

-Ya veo… Pero Silver me vio haciendo algo horrible – Mephiles cerró sus ojos – Al decirme que me odiaba el odio, la rabia y la oscuridad de apoderó de mí, haciéndome más malvado y así ser más manipulable por mi padre.

Shadow no dijo nada y permaneció callado, en eso Blaze rompió ese silencio - ¿Quién es ella?

Fiura se sorprendió y se paró – Lo siento por mis modales, me llamo Fiura, soy una bruja, pero ocupo mis poderes para el bien, no para cosas malas – Dio una pequeña sonrisa, miró a Mephiles, no sabía si decirle la verdad… pero si no lo hacía, sería demasiado tarde.

-Quiero contarles algo, ¿No está tu padre Shadow?

-Sí…

-Ahí que llamarlo, él también debe enterarse.

Shadow miró a Blaze y ella asintió con la cabeza, salió y fue en busca el Rey.

XXX

-¿¡Te casaras mañana!

Sonic asintió lentamente y no pudo aguantar sonrojarse y borrar su sonrisa de su cara, Silver quedó boquiabierto sin saber qué decirle.

-¡Eso es fabuloso!

-¡Sí! – Empezaron a saltar de alegría. Pero Silver sintió un pequeño dolor en su estómago y se sentó en la cama quejándose un poco - ¿Silver, estas bien?

Silver empezó a inhalar y exhalar lentamente para tranquilizarse, puso su mano en su vientre y sonrió, Sonic le miró algo confundido y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Silver suspiró - ¿Recuerdas cuando pequeños, te dije que hicieron un experimento conmigo? – Sonic asintió – Bien, no estoy seguro, pero parece que ese experimento era para ver si podían embarazarme…

Sonic quedó sorprendido y sin palabras – E-Eso… S-Significa… - Silver le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Sonic no contuvo la emoción y lo abrazó.

-C-Calma Sonic.

-¡Esto es genial!

-¿Tú crees?

Sonic se separó de Silver y le dio una amplia sonrisa - ¡Claro!

Silver sonrió pero luego puso una mirada triste en sus ojos – Mephiles no lo sabe… - Como Mephiles volvió hacer él, no sabía que lo estaba.

XXX

Blaze entró junto a su esposo, el Rey, que estaba algo confundido, miró y vio a Shadow, Mephiles y no pudo creer lo que veía.

-Fiura… - Dijo con algo de rencor.

-Hace harto que no te veía.

Dio un pequeño gruñido y se sentó junto con su esposa - ¿Qué quieres?

-Bien, veras Mephiles es tu hijo…

-¿Qué? – Quedaron los tres confundidos y sorprendidos, el Rey sólo rio burlándose – Que buen chiste…

Fiura negó con la cabeza – No es un chiste… El padre de Mephiles es mi esposo, junto con él teníamos un plan de tener a un bebe y convertirlo en oscuro, sin compasión ni corazón. Una Bruja con un Brujo no pueden tener un bebe, así que nuestros planes fallaron…

-¿No que no eras una bruja malvada? – Blaze levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Aún no termino, estábamos decepcionados los dos, yo siempre quise tener un bebe… Si lo hubiera sabido antes, no me hubiera casado con él… bueno pero ese no es el punto… Un día escuchó que en el Reino de Avalon, dos gemelos nacieron, a él se le ocurrió un plan. Vino hasta aquí y amenazó a tu esposa con matarla a ella y a sus hijos si no le daba uno de ellos. Ella asustada asintió, no quería entregarle a ninguno de sus dos bellos hijos, eran tan hermosos y a pesar que nacieran los dos, los amaba. Él empezó a perder la paciencia y tomó a uno, era un erizo de color negro con franjas de color celeste en sus erizos, unos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda… - Miró a Mephiles – Eras tú Mephiles.

Mephiles amplió sus ojos y miro hacia abajo algo confundido, el Rey se paró enfurecido - ¡Mentirosa!, ella me engaño…

-¡NO!, ella no lo hizo, ella tuvo que decir que ese hijo era de él osino mataría a Shadow – El Rey se sentó lentamente – La cosa es que él convirtió a ese hermoso erizo en un demonio oscuro… Le quitó su boca, esos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda los convirtió en unos oscuros ojos sin expresar nada, ese hermoso celeste se convirtió en un celeste gris sin vida… y lo peor, es que le llenó su cabeza con cosas horribles para que la oscuridad se apoderaba de él…

Nadie dijo nada, todos permanecieron callados, Shadow miró a Mephiles que estaba algo confundido, se paró y fue hasta donde él.

-Somos hermanos de sangre, al final – Shadow le dio una pequeña sonrisa, Mephiles aún estaba algo confundido, pero luego dio una pequeña risita.

El Rey comenzó a llorar, Blaze tomó de su mano para tranquilizarlo un poco – ¿P-Por qué no dijiste antes Fiura?

-Él me encerró en el calabozo… hizo un hechizo que cuando viera la luz me lastimara… lo siento.

-Y yo mandé a matar a mi esposa por culpa de ese infeliz… - Él se incorporó y se acercó a Shadow y a Mephiles – Bien, mataremos a ese maldito, las pagará por todas… - Los dos asintieron – Gracias por decirnos Fiura… confío en ti.

Dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir del salón, pero antes de salir se detuvo – Ah, y otra cosa – Miró a Mephiles y le sonrió – Bienvenido a casa Mephiles.

Mephiles quedó algo sorprendido y no dijo nada. Algo extraño empezó a sentir en su oscuro corazón.


	17. Marido & Marido

Al fin era de día y el día había llegado. Sonic no pudo dormir bien, estaba ansioso para que sea el día donde al fin se casaría con Shadow. Aun era muy temprano y trataba de dormir un poco más. Tubo que dormir con Silver en su habitación, las otras piezas estaban desordenadas y sin hacer las camas, por eso solo esta noche tenía que dormir con el. Tampoco pudo dormir bien porque Silver se quejaba un poco y no dejaba de moverse, Sonic pensó en que era el bebe, no le dio mucha importancia, era normal sentir dolor.

Sintió a Silver levantarse lentamente, lo único que dijo es que iría a darse un baño para salir a caminar. Sonic no dijo nada, sólo quería dormir y concentrarse en la boda, aún era demasiado temprano.

Mientras estaba recobrando el sueño y estaba apunto de quedar dormido escucho un grito.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!

Sonic se despertó de golpe asustado, se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la puerta del baño. Escuchó a Silver sollozar, se imaginó que el grito fue de él.

-Silver, ¿estas bien? - No hubo respuesta alguna.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, Sonic miró y vio a Shadow, Mephiles y a Blaze un poco asustados por el grito.

-¿Qué ocurre Sonic? - Blaze preguntó aterrorizada.

-E-Es Silver, no sé que le ocurre… - Sonic trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba con pestillo - ¡Silver por favor abre! - Silver no respondía, solo se escuchaba como lloraba descontroladamente.

Mephiles se acercó a la puerta - Será mejor derrumbarla - En su mano formó una bola de energía oscura, cuando la iba a lanzar Silver interrumpió.

-¡No hagas eso!, por favor… sólo, ¿Podrían llamar a Fiura? - Mephiles se detuvo y miró a los demás, Blaze salió de la habitación en busca de Fiura.

Sonic, Shadow y Mephiles salieron de la habitación, Silver les rogó que se fueran. Estaban confundidos y preocupados, no sabían que le ocurría… El más preocupado e inquieto era Mephiles, Shadow trató de calmarlo un poco, pero fue en vano. Mephiles se alejó de ellos sin decir nada.

Sonic también estaba preocupado, se preguntaba que cosa tan terrible le habrá ocurrido, si ayer estaba en perfecto estado…

Shadow se dio cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba, lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su mentón en su hombro - Tranquilo… - Le susurro con una voz dulce para tranquilizarlo.

Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, giró para quedar enfrente de Shadow, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le sonrió un poco nervioso.

-¡Sonic! - Los dos miraron hacia la derecha y vieron a unas cuantas sirvientas, ellas se acercaron rápidamente a Sonic y lo separaron de Shadow - ¡Tienes que prepararte!

De nuevo tendría que ocupar ese maldito corcel que no le dejaba respirar y otras estupideces más que son para mujeres, Sonic miró a Shadow quien se reía en silencio, se entristeció un poco… Ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Shadow, extrañaba abrazarlo. Cuando podían tener momentos juntos siempre discutían.

Pero al fin el día llegó y todo esto acabaría, después de haberse casado podían estar juntos todo el rato que quisieran, sin interrupciones y sin sirvientas que molestaran.

La boda se llevaría a cabo en el castillo, a ninguno de los dos se les permitió entrar al salón de festividades.

Se pasaron las horas volando mientras arreglaban a Shadow y Sonic. Algunos invitados ya empezaron a llegar, dejando en una gran mesa unos cuantos regalos. Todos comentaban lo hermosa que era Sonic, creyendo que es mujer, pero no es así. Otros comentaban que su hijo sería muy bello como ellos dos… Lo que no sabían es que Sonic es hombre, y los hombres no pueden procrear un hijo, aún no es muy seguro de que Silver lo esté al 100%.

El que estaba un poco decepcionado era el padre de Shadow… Si se casaba con Sonic no podrían tener hijos, y no habría un heredero al trono después de que Shadow muriese, si ocurre eso, otra persona tendría que tomarlo. El Rey no por un lado no quería que se casaran, pero por otro lado quería ver a Shadow feliz, y con Sonic ya lo era, y verlo así le alegraba.

La boda ya estaba a punto de empezar. Tenían que entrar los dos juntos, con una de sus manos atadas.

Sonic estaba algo nervioso, nunca se imaginó que se casara algún día… más con un hombre y que fuera un príncipe. Shadow agarró de su mano sin decir nada, era un poco extraño, la cara de Shadow expresaba un poco de duda. A Sonic le preocupó un poco, empezó a preguntarse si Shadow había cambiado de opinión y no se quería casar con él.

Las puertas se abrieron y los futuros esposos caminaron donde se encontraba un sacerdote para bendecirlos.

Shadow miraba algo preocupado a su padre, sabía que él estaba algo triste.

-o-

Sonic miraba nerviosamente a Shadow, que tenía una cara de preocupación en su rostro, él si quería casarse, pero le preocupaba su padre.

Ya habían pasado varios min. Desde que empezaron a decir las palabras que se decían mutuamente, de que nunca se engañarán y blablablá…

El final llegaba y sólo Shadow debía entregarle un regalo a Sonic, como pidiendo a cambio su ''virginidad'', pero ya la había perdido antes, más si fue violado. Pero para no hacer un graaan escándalo, es mejor guardar silencio.

Como Shadow le dio su regalo, el sacerdote dijo que se dieran un beso mientras él los bendecía. Shadow miró algo dudoso y bajo la mirada, Sonic aún podía ver la cara de preocupación de Shadow, empezó a preocuparse aún más. Sin pensarlo, con sus manos temblorosas agarraron las de Shadow, haciendo que este le mirara, pudo notar los ojos vidriosos de Sonic, y como temblaba.

-¿Me amas…? - Sonic le dijo en voz baja.

Shadow quedó algo sorprendido, no había respuesta alguna de él, miraba como algunas lágrimas silenciosas se hicieron presentes, bajando por sus mejillas. Shadow le iba a responder, pero sintió una fuerte mano en su hombro.

-Vamos hijo, no te pongas nervioso - El rey le dio una gran sonrisa.

-¿T-Tú no estas decepcionado…?

El rey le miró algo sorprendido y sin comprender de qué estaría decepcionado… Dio unas pequeñas carcajadas, tratando de no reírse tan fuerte, pero al final se rio a carcajadas. Todos los presentas quedaron algo confundidos y sin saber el chiste.

Shadow empezó a ponerse algo nervioso por la risotada de su padre. Cuando el rey al fin se pudo aguantar habló en voz baja- Hijo, sé que no podrás tener un hijo(a), y que no habrá heredero al trono… - Hizo una pequeña pausa, con una mirada un poco triste.

Shadow bajo las orejas y miró a Sonic, que aún sollozaba - S-Sonic…

Sonic miró a Shadow, con esperanza que le dijera algo que lo animara, pero Shadow pensaba otra cosa, lo que tenía que hacer correcto.

La cara de Shadow se entristeció al ver la cara de un poco de emoción de Sonic, antes de que pudiera decirle y explicarle el rey habló en voz baja de nuevo - Hijo, yo no quiero que canceles la boda… - Sonic y Shadow miraron al rey algo confundidos - Si tú eres feliz junto con Sonic… yo también seré feliz.

Shadow sonrió un poco y le iba a decir algo a su padre, pero el sacerdote empezaba a desesperarse - Ejem… - Este miró al sacerdote que tenía una mirada de impaciencia - ¿Vas a continuar o no cambiaste de opinión?

Shadow negó con la cabeza - Podemos continuar…

-Bien… sólo bésala y yá.

Shadow ignoró al sacerdote y se fijó en Sonic, que estaba con sus orejas pegadas a la cabeza, se acercó lentamente a él y con su mano derecha acarició su mejilla, Sonic miró con sus ojos entre abiertos a los profundos ojos rojos de Shadow.

Iba a decir algo, pero Shadow rápidamente lo calló con un beso, el sacerdote suspiro y empezó a bendecirlos. Cuando el sacerdote terminó las palabras Shadow se alejó de Sonic lentamente… pudo notar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Estaremos juntos por toda la vida…

Sonic le sonrió algo tímido - ¿E-Enserio…?

-Por supuesto cariño - Cómo abrazó a Sonic sin querer dejarlo ir nunca.

Sonic por otro lado… a pesar de su anterior pasado, nunca se había sentido más feliz en su vida, ya le daba igual, a pesar que su madre le haya vendido, de que fue maltratado, le enseñaron cosas no correspondidas y a pesar de ser violado… eso estaba en el pasado, tenía que empezar un nuevo capítulo y mirar hacia adelante, ya no estaba solo.

Al finalizar fueron a la sala de festividades, abría un gran banquete y baile, celebrando a la pareja. Eso sí no duraría todo el día, cuando eran exactamente las 21:00 hrs. La novia le daba el regalo de bodas a su novio, su virginidad.

-o-

Shadow y Sonic estaban sentados juntos, al lado de Sonic estaba el padre de Shadow. Miraba a Sonic que estaba algo avergonzado, él rey creyó por lo que le dijeron sobre que tendría que darle su virginidad, pero no era eso.

-¿Estas nervioso por esta noche? - Le pregunto el rey sonriéndole.

-¿E-Esta noche…? - Sonic se ruborizó un poco, pero no era por eso que estaba avergonzado… pero para no romperle las esperanzas al rey asintió con la cabeza.

El rey dio una pequeña risita - Sabes… recuerdo que cuando me casé, lo hice por obligación… yo no la amaba, más bien la odiaba… - Sonic escuchaba atentamente, las orejas de Shadow se animaron y empezó a escuchar la historia.

-Cuando nos casamos, nos maldecíamos en voz baja, yo sí que la odiaba… recuerdo que cuando llegó la maldita noche, no hicimos nada, dijimos que sí lo habíamos hecho, pero no fue así, nos miramos con odio todo ese rato, de nuevo maldiciéndonos…

-¿Y qué ocurrió? - Shadow apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Sonic, interesado por la historia.

El rey se rio y continuó - Bueno, un día, otro reino nos vinos a atacar… hartos murieron, pero no nos dimos por vencidos… yo le dije a tu madre que fuera a otra parte, pero ella se negó, se quedó a luchar, era excelente con la espada. Recuerdo que estaba un poco exhausta y con la guardia baja, no se dio cuenta que alguien la atacaba por la espalda… Yo reaccione y me interpuse, sacrificándome por ella…

-Ella quedó algo sorprendida y me preguntaba ¿por qué?, yo sólo me ríe con su pregunta, y le dije que era mi esposa y a pesar de que quisiera que se pudriera en el infierno… siempre la protegería. Recuerdo que se sorprendió bastante y luego todo se volvió negro para mí… al despertar estaba en cama, estaba vivo después de todo. Pasé en cama varios días, recuerdo que ella cuidó de mi hasta el fin...

El rey hizo una pequeña pausa y miró hacia arriba - Yo le pregunté ¿por qué me cuidaba? Y ella me dijo que era su esposo y que siempre me cuidaría, no sé como pero empecé a sentir cosas por ella y ella igual por mí…

Sonic y Shadow seguían interesados por la historia, pero ya había terminado. El rey se entristeció un poco y sólo se paró de la mesa sin decir nada. Sonic miró a Shadow algo preocupado.

-Como veras… - habló Shadow - mi madre fue condenada por haber ''engañado'' a mi padre… pero no fue así, es por eso que ahora á estado furioso consigo mismo.

Sonic miró hacia abajo y no dijo nada, en ese momento se acercó Blaze, sonriéndole - Sonic, tienes que darle el ramo a alguien, es algo que consideramos que transmitirás felicidad y mucha suerte a esa persona…

Se quedó congelado por unos seg. Pero luego de haber procesado lo que le dijo Blaze atinó, tomó el ramo de flores y se le acercó.

-Bien - Blaze le sonrió - ¿A quién le regalarás el ramo?

Sonic empezó a buscar entre todas las mujeres, pero no conocía a ninguna, en eso se acordó de Silver…

-humm… ¿Dónde está Silver? - Le preguntó en voz baja a Blaze.

Ella lo miró algo confundida y luego miró a los demás -¿Dónde está Silver? - Levantó la voz para ver si estaba allí, pero no hubo respuesta. Blaze miró a Sonic y negó con la cabeza.

Miro al suelo entristecido, pero luego escuchó pasos cerca de Shadow, miró hacia atrás y vio a Mephiles quién se sentó a su lado sin decir nada…

En eso pudo notar a Fiura junto con Silver, que tenía una cara de avergonzado y preocupado, se sorprendió un poco al verlo, tenía puesto un ¿vestido? Y ¿por qué?, Sonic no le tomó mucha importancia y se acercó a él. Silver se asustó un poco.

-Toma… - Sonic le acercó el ramo de flores sonriéndole.

-¿P-Por qué me lo das a mí? - Sonic no sabía si era idea suya o Silver había cambiado su voz un poco más ¿femenina?, no le tomó importancia tampoco.

-Porque… te deseo toda la suerte con quién te llegues a casar… y que sea feliz con tu pareja y el futuro niño…

Silver se quedó en silencio y no dijo nada, cogió el ramo de flores y se sonrojó un poco y miró a Sonic.

Sonic sólo le sonrió y se acercó a sentarse junto con Shadow… Le dio una señal a Silver para que se sentara a su lado, Silver iba a ir pero luego retrocedió y salió corriendo.

Se preocupó un poco por la actitud de Silver… que el vestido y su voz… ¿qué le ocurría?. En ese momento Mephiles se paró y caminó hacia la dirección don se fue Silver.

Shadow y Sonic se miraron algo confundidos pero no le tomaron tanta importancia, problemas entre ellos tenía que ser ¿no?.

Ellos tenían que estar sentados todo el rato, observando algunos bailes y cantos que asían para ellos, era algo sumamente a-b-u-r-r-i-d-o.

-o-

Pasaron las horas y por fin la fiesta ah terminado, como los invitados empezaron a retirarse. Blaze se les acercó a ambos que tenían cara de sueño de lo tan aburridos que estaban, ellas se les acercó y les miró pícaramente.

-Bien… ya saben lo que le debes dar a Shadow, Sonic…

-uhh… No sé a qué te refieres.

Blaze tomó el brazo de Sonic y Shadow y los jaló hasta la salida, luego subieron las infinitas escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Shadow. Los entró en la habitación de un solo jalón. Se podría decir que era algo bruta.

Sonic seguía sin comprender al igual que Shadow, eran tan ilusos.

-Bien, los saben bien, Sonic, debes darle tu virginidad a Shadow…

-¿Q-Qué - Antes que pudiera decir más, Blaze cerró la puerta y la cerró con llave, Sonic empezó a ponerse algo nervioso por la situación.

-Bien… - Shadow abrazó por la espalda a Sonic atrayéndolo más a él - Tengo que tomar lo que es mio…

Sonic lo miró algo confundido - Shadow, tú sabes que ya lo hicimos…

Dio una pequeña risita - Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no se pueda de nuevo…

-Ahí no… - Sonic maldijo en voz baja, viendo como Shadow se reía por la cara de Sonic, se abalanzó encima de él, diciéndole por último que le enseñe lo mejor que aprendió.

**Lo siento si me demoré demasiado en actualizas, pero no tenía internet y aparte el colegio me tiene atada u_u, lo siento, trataré de actualizarlos más seguido, eso si me demoraré un poco.**


	18. Marido & Marido 2da parte

No pude dormir en toda la noche, Sonic se movía demasiado, se notaba que estaba algo nervioso. No sé que me pasaba esa noche, sentía un dolor extraño en el pecho, desde hace días atrás que me dolía, pero no le tomé mucha importancia. Esta vez fue diferente, el dolor era insoportable.

Me levante sin ganas al baño, no me importó demasiado salir con cautela, Sonic estaba despierto después de todo.

Cuando entré al baño ignoré todos los espejos gigantes, me iba a dar una pequeña ducha para desaparecer un poco el dolor en el pecho.

Antes de hacerlo, empecé a buscar el shampoo y todo eso, al conseguirlo me miré en uno de los espejos que se encontraba delante de mí, me quedé mirando sin poder creer lo que veía. En lo único que pensé fue en gritar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!

No sabía que creer, ¿por qué me pasó esto a mi?. Empecé a tocar todo mi cuerpo y pude notar que tuve muchos cambios… lloraba descontroladamente, como me gustaría que esto fuera un sueño.

Pude escuchar la voz de Sonic preocupado, al igual que a Mephiles… oh no, no podría mirarle nunca, soy un asco y una vergüenza. Quería destruir la puerta, pero le supliqué para que no lo hiciera, les pedí que llamaran a Fiura, seguro que ella me podría ayudar.

Al final todos se fueron, me senté en el suelo abrazando mis piernas, me sentía tan mal en ese momento.

-¿Silver?

Al escuchar la voz de Fiura me tranquilicé un poco, me paré rápidamente y lo primero en lo que pensé fue en preguntarle.

-¿Estás sola verdad?

-Sí

Suspiré de alivio y saqué el pestillo, como entró lentamente y cerró la puerta, su mirada era algo preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Yo tenía una toalla alrededor mio - Me ah pasado algo horrible…

-¿Algo horrible?

Asentí rápidamente - Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie y que no te reirás.

Ella me miro confundida, sin comprender nada, asintió confundida.

Me daba algo de vergüenza mostrarle, pero tenía que hacerlo, era mi única ayuda y esperanza. Empecé a sacarme lentamente la toalla, dejándola caer al suelo, me reí por dentro como Fiura se tapó los ojos rápidamente y se sonrojó un poco.

-¿¡Estás loco o qué!?

-Fiura, no tengo mi cuerpo…

-¿qué? - se destapó un poco los ojos y se sorprendió al verme.

Miré avergonzado hacia abajo.

-¿Qué demonios?

-No lo sé… pero por favor ayúdame.

Fiura se acercó rápidamente a mi petrificada - T-Tienes… senos y también cintura y no tienes tu…

-¿Puedes hacer algo verdad?

-N-No, no puedo… nunca eh intentado algo así…

-M-Maldición…

-Pero, podría intentarlo… pero me llevará tiempo, tendrías que esperar un largo tiempo

Yo quería que lo hiciera pronto, antes de que alguien me viera, sería una vergüenza, qué pensaría Mephiles al verme, al ver que mi cuerpo ya no es como antes, de seguro que no me quera nunca más.

-¿Cómo me habrá pasado esto?

-No lo sé… esto es muy difícil - Fiura hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar - Yo creo que debe ser por el hecho de que estas embarazado, y tu cuerpo está teniendo cambios de mujer para hacer todo más cómodo y que pueda sobrevivir… recuerda que un hombre no puede procrear bebes, es sobrenatural.

-¿Qué hago?

-Espera, traeré ropa para que puedas salir y aunque sea ir a ver a Sonic.

-o-

-¡Aush!

-Deja de moverte ¿quieres?

-P-Pero duele mucho.

El maldito corcel estaba jodidamente apretado, no sé como soportan ocupar estas cosas, son horribles.

-Deja de quejarte si no quieres que nadie vea tu nuevo cuerpo.

Lo único que hice fue gruñir y frustrarme, recordarme que ahora tengo un nuevo cuerpo es una maldición, creo que nunca me hubiera imaginado esto, tampoco creí que esto fuera posible, lo malo es que me pasó a mí.

-Listo, ¿no te aprieta tanto en el útero verdad?

-No, solo no me deja respirar y me duelen un poco esas cosas.

-uff, esas ''cosas'' se llaman senos, memorízatelo bien.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu los has tenido toda la vida, en cambio yo NO.

-Bueno, no importa, bien señorita, ponte los zapatos.

Miré con horror esas cosas -¿Q-Quieres que ocupe esas cosas?

-Qué dramático… por supuesto que sí.

-Y-Yo no ocuparé esas cosas…

-Debes hacerlo, vamos, no están incómodo, te acostumbrarás.

Me quedé pensando unos seg. Y luego asentí, tal vez me acostumbraría después de todo. Al ponérmelos era algo incómodo, sobre todo al caminar, no tengo mucho equilibrio por eso tambaleaba y Fiura se reía silenciosamente, pero igual la escuchaba.

Me concentraba en caminar bien con los zapatos, ni me interesaban demasiado las personas que pasaban por el pasillo.

-Mira lo eh conseguido

-¿Conseguir qué?

Reconocía esa voz muy bien, es voz fría y sin ánimos. Me quedé congelado, yo no quería encontrarme con Mephiles, y me fijé en estar en un pasillo donde él no pasara casi nunca, pero me encontró.

Giré lentamente, estaba apoyado en la pared, sus ojos eran penetrantes, creo que su mirada fría siempre me da escalofríos y un poco de miedo. Me quedé algo sorprendido al ver que Fiura no estaba allí, no sé cuando se había ido, ahora estaba yo solo con Mephiles.

-¿y?

-N-No es nada…

En menos de un segundo, Mephiles estaba enfrente mio, me sonroje un poco y me puse algo nervioso, pero a la vez asustado, no quiero que se entere de que mi cuerpo cambió.

-¿Por qué ocupas vestido?

-No es nada personal…

-Dime…

Mephiles agarró suavemente mis muñecas y me acercó un poco a su cuerpo, me dejé llevar un poco pero sentí una de sus manos en el lazo del vestido, tratando de desamarrarlo, reaccioné de golpe y con mi mano libre empecé a empujarlo.

-N-No.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo desates ¿quieres?

-¿Por qué?

Esta vez sonaba algo enojado, me arrinconó contra la pared luchando para desatarme el lazo del vestido, cada vez me desesperaba más, y empecé a llorar al ver que consiguió desatar el lazo.

-P-Por favor, no…

-¿Por qué lloras?

Yo no sabia que responderle, ni se me ocurría… pude notar que su mirada expresaba algo esta vez, era de tristeza, soltó mi muñeca y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

-M-Mephiles…

Me ignoró por completo, comencé a caminar hacia a él, pero no lograba alcanzarlo, me hubiera gustado correr pero es incómodo correr con estos zapatos… pero a pesar de eso corrí tras de él, un poco lento pero logré alcanzarlo, tomé de su mano para que se detuviera.

-Mephiles… - Lo bueno que esta vez no me ignoró después de todo - ¿Puedes abrazarme?

Él no dijo nada, solo me abrazó, pero fríamente, al menos lo hizo y eso me importaba después de todo. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, extrañaba estar junto a él así.

Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que él me soltó e iba a caminar de nuevo - ¿Dónde vas?

-A ver a Shadow y a Sonic, ¿vendrás?

Lo había olvidado por completo, me concentré en mi problema y me olvidé de que mi mejor amigo de toda la infancia se casaba hoy mismo… Ya tubo que haber terminado la ceremonia.

-C-Claro... - Le sonreí un poco pero como siempre, me ignoró.

Caminé junto a él en silencio, no sabía que decirle… tal vez debería decirle mi situación, pero no es fácil de explicar, pero prefiero que se entere ahora que después.

-Mephiles…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo debo decirte algo… - Mire hacia otra dirección, Mephiles se detuvo y me miraba atentamente, esperando a que le dijera, los nervios y la tristeza se me subieron por la cabeza - Yo…

-¡al fin llegas!

Para más mala suerte, Fiura tenía que llegar justo a tiempo.

Mephiles iba a darse media vuelta, yo tenía que contarle - Mephiles, podemos hablar después ¿verdad?

Sin nisiquera mirarme me respondió fríamente un ''si''.

Fiura me agarró del brazo y caminamos hacia donde estaban festejando, me dio un poco de vergüenza, pero da igual.

Vi a Mephiles sentado al lado de Shadow, y a Sonic con un ramo de flores en las manos. Al verme sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Toma… - Sonic me dijo pasándome el ramo de flores.

Le miré confundido y le pregunté -¿P-Por qué me lo das a mí?

-Porque… te deseo toda la suerte con quién te llegues a casar… y que sea feliz con tu pareja y el futuro niño…

Me quedé en silencio y sonrojado, tal vez algún día me case con Mephiles…

Sonic me hizo un ceño para que me sentara a su lado, pero empecé a sentir náuseas y mareos y salí corriendo a toda velocidad.

Llegué a la habitación de Sonic, directamente al baño, ni me dieron las ganas de cerrar la puerta ni de soltar el ramo.

Empecé a inhalar y exhalar, el mareo y las náuseas desaparecieron por completo, puse mi mano en mi estómago, me pregunto que se sentirá tener un bebe… Aún no era muy seguro de que estaba embarazado, tenía que esperar unos meses más.

Iba a salir del baño, pero me miré a un espejo de cuerpo entero, era horrible… no me gustaba como me veía, era vergonzoso… automáticamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿Quién quería a un hombre con cuerpo de mujer?

-¿Silver?

Miré hacia la puerta y allí estaba, con sus mirada fría como siempre, Mephiles, caminó hacia mí, no me dieron ganas de moverme siquiera, sólo miré hacia abajo.

-¿Qué debes decirme?

-No sé como decírtelo…

-Creo que el baño no es el mejor lugar para hablar…

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, caminé hacia a él y me quité los zapatos, luego me puse enfrente de él. Desabroché un poco el corcel, me costó pero lo conseguí, luego iba a empezar a quitármelo, pero en eso Mephiles se paró.

-Si diste una escucha para solo tener sexo contigo, no funcionará.

-Yo no te llamé para que tuviéramos sexo.

-¿Y entonces?

-Yo sólo quiero mostrarte algo.

-¿Es necesario sacarte el vestido? - Me miró y se cruzó de brazos.

No entiendo por qué se toma como si quisiera tener sexo con él, no es así, es algo importante que decirle y se lo toma a mal. Le di la espalda por completo, ya no me importa.

-Da igual, no es nada.

Mephiles no dijo nada sólo se fue allí y cerró la puerta. No entiendo desde cuando Mephiles se volvió tan frío conmigo… tal vez debe ser mi culpa por decirle que lo odiaba, cosa que no es así… yo lo amo, pero a veces me hace sufrir tanto. Creo que después de todo me lo merezco…

Me quité el vestido, dejando al descubierto mi horrible cuerpo, lo bueno que el mechón de pelo en mi pecho sigue allí, es lo que más me ah gustado de todo.

Tengo la esperanza de que Fiura consiga el hechizo para volverme a mi cuerpo original.

Caminé hacia el baño para verme al espejo, me di cuenta que estoy un poco más gordito, tal vez sea verdad… No sé por qué empecé a ronronear, en ese momento me sentía feliz o ¿emocionado?...

Miré para los dos lados asegurándome de que no estaba nadie en la habitación, luego salí del baño y me senté en el borde de la cama. Aún sigo mal, por mi cuerpo y por Mephiles, no sé si es un idiota o qué, pero no sé cómo pudo pensar que quería tener sexo con él, no le encuentro el sentido… aunque hace mucho que no hago nada con él, ya ni me toca, ni me abraza, ni me besa, nada. A veces extraño sentirme querido, no sé desde cuando cambiamos tanto, no creo que se haya acabado el amor ¿no?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, me asusté un poco, estaba completamente desnudo, pero me alivie un poco al ver quién era la estérica y loca en la puerta.

-Silver, ¿Por qué sales corriendo siempre?

-¡Eres una pervertida, estoy completamente desnudo!

-Idiota - Dijo con sarcasmo - Recuerda que tengo el mismo cuerpo que tú, no soy una pervertida, lo sería si comenzara a observar tu cuerpo, pero te estoy mirando directo a los ojos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, era solo un chiste… Caray Fiura, ¿Qué no tienes sentido del humor?

-No… Como sea, te traje esto.

Me lanzó un extraño vestido medio corto de seda, ni idea para qué es. La miré confundida y sin entender lo que era, ella sólo me miró enfadada.

-Es un pijama idiota, ¿o quieres dormir desnudo?

-¡Claro que no!, pero es medio corto y mira se me verán estas cosas…

-Esas cosas se llaman senos, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

-Yo no diré nunca esa palabra, es vergonzosa.

-Solo di S-e-n-o-s.

-No, ya no importa, ¿no tienes alguna otra cosa que me tape entero?

Siento que ah estado pensando un millón de horas, hasta que al fin habló.

-¡Sí!, espera aquí.

_''Al fin'' _Pensé, Tuve que cerrar la puerta, Fiura se fue tan rápido que ni se acordó de cerrar la maldita puerta, empecé a ponerme el supuesto ''pijama'', era un poco corto y se veían un poco esas cosas, o sea senos, como se llamen. No sé quién inventó esta cosa, pero es horrible, creo que se están volviendo más modernos o no sé.

-¡Listo, señorita, te traje esto!

-Deja de decirme señorita - Juro que algún día la golpearé.

-Mira, es una bata, una de las primeras que aún no ah salido.

_''¿No salido?''_ No entiendo a qué se refiere con eso…

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Que no la han inventado aún.

-¿E-Enserio?

Fiura asintió lentamente y me sonrió - Verás, soy una bruja y tengo poderes, lo sé todo y puedo conseguir todo lo del futuro, debería ser el nuevo mago Merlín ji, ji, ji.

Tome la ''bata'' y me empecé a poner, era horrible, pero al menos tapaba mi cuerpo y el pijama, miré a Fiura contento, pero ella estaba a punto de estar en risas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡Te ves ridículo!

-Me da igual, al menos tapa mi horrible cuerpo.

Fiura solo se moría de la risa en el suelo, sé que me veía ridículo, pero prefiero verme ridículo que mostrar mi cuerpo. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, escuchar la risa de Fiura era desesperante.

-Ja ja, ríete todo lo que quieras… - Cerré la puerta detrás mio y miré al frente… Maldición, era Mephiles, que tenía cara de confusión. Me pregunto si acaba de llegar allí o estuvo todo este rato a fuera de la habitación… o no, ojalas no haya escuchado nada.

No dijo nada, solo me agarró del brazo y me jaló brutamente, me llevaba hacia una parte, pero no veía nada, sólo quería zafarme de su brazo que me apretaba mucho. Después entramos a una habitación, debe ser de huéspedes o algo.

Me lanzó hacia la cama y cerró la puerta, le miraba con horror, ¿qué demonios le ocurre?, nunca había sido bruto conmigo.

De nuevo sus ojos fríos me miraban, yo iba a salir, pero él se lanzó encima mio, y con una mano agarró mis dos muñecas poniéndolas encima de mi cabeza. Empecé a asustarme un poco.

-¿Q-Qué haces?

-Quiero ver una cosa.

Su mano se dirigió directamente al nudo de la bata, empecé a moverme para que no lo hiciera, pero no se detenía, también intenté que soltara mis manos, pero fue inútil, esta vez unas sombras agarraron mis muñecas y tobillos.

-P-Por favor no sigas…

Me quedó mirando unos seg. Pero luego abrió la bata y vio que llevaba puesto un vestido de seda abajo, empecé a sollozar al ver que sus ojos miraban directamente donde se encontraban esas cosas.

Rompió los tirantes del vestido y lo jaló un poco hacia abajo, dejando descubierto esas cosas, me dio tanta vergüenza que miré hacia otro lado y apreté con fuerza los ojos.

-Así que, a esto te referías con tu '' horrible cuerpo''.

Yo no dije nada, sólo me mordí el labio inferior, de seguro que debe estar riéndose. Empezó a tocar por el lado de mi cintura, me ruboricé un poco e intenté no gemir, pero sentí algo húmedo y caliente succionando mi pecho izquierdo.

Esta vez me sonroje ferozmente, y comencé a gemir, miré con los ojos entrecerrados a Mephiles que mientras succionaba mi pecho me miraba directamente. Dejó de hacerlo y se acercó a mi cara, gruñí un poco al sentir que dejó de hacerlo, Mephiles dio una pequeña risita y apoyo su mentón entre medio de esas cosas.

-¿Quieres que siga?

-S-sí.

Las sombras de Mephiles, que me tenían amarrado desaparecieron, pero ni siquiera moví mis manos, las dejé allí. Mephiles se acercó a mi oreja y me susurro seductoramente.

-Buen chico.

Me estremecí cuando lamió lentamente mi oreja y comenzó a mordisquearla un poco, dejó de hacerlo y me miro directo a los ojos, automáticamente mis brazos rodearon su cuello y me acerqué a sus labios, deje entre abiertos mis labios para que su lengua entrara, lo bueno que así lo hizo.

Sin darme cuenta el vestido había sido eliminado, yo ni me di cuenta si también había cambiado algo allí abajo, por suerte todo seguía normal ahí. Al parecer solo cambio esas dos cosas en mi cuerpo, lo demás sigue siendo normal. Ahora soy un fenómeno seguramente, un hombre con pechos y cintura, pero con su miembro aún.

Mephiles sin siquiera avisarme, me penetro, esta vez solo me dolió un poco, demasiado poco comparado con las otras veces. Creo que extrañaba cuando Mephiles estaba dentro de mí, sus envestidas, sus gruñidos y sus golpes en mi punto de amor…

Después de unas horas, los dos llegamos a nuestro clímax juntos, Le pedí que no saliera aún dentro de mí, me gusta esa sensación y la extrañaba.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Mephiles me tomó y me acostó bajo las sabanas, el rodeo mi cintura y me acercó un poco a él, yo solo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

No sé si fue mi imaginación o Mephiles susurró algo parecido a un ''Te amo''.


End file.
